Moon Soldier Revolution: A Different Version
by kurosora77
Summary: A strange, different, yet same version of a Sailor Moon tale. But it's twisted in places and instead of Usagi starting with her senshi, she miles away with the Shittenou. A different starting can result in a interesting fan fiction. Might as well put UxM.
1. Chapter 1

Moon Soldier Revolution

_Genres: Romance, Action, Comedy, Mystery...  
Summary: A strange, different, yet same version of a Sailor Moon tale. But it's twisted in places and instead of Usagi starting with her senshi, she miles away with the Shittenou. A different starting can result in a interesting fan fiction.  
Characters: Mamoru C, Usagi T_

_DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I'm just the fan writer._

_A/N: Oh, and please R&R. If I get good feedback, then I'll have to go on.  
_

X----------X

Chapter 1 - "The Last One is Vital"

_ "Mars Fire Soul!" _

_ "Venus Crescent Beam!" _

_ The two attacks shot forward in a pairing of hot lights, spinning together and hitting the targeted parrot-like youma. It screeched deafiningly in pain before it could move aside, too slow. _

_ "Luna! Artemis!" Sailor Jupiter signaled,waving her arms in the air. "Do it now!"_

_ The two cats back-flipped in on the battle field scene and faced the monster, the crescents on their foreheads glowing. They focused intently and maximized their energies together. "Moon Crescent Alternate Disintegration!" _

_ The final attack was a pale, golden light. It hit the youma as it tried to make a come-back, causing it to scream in a more painful sound. At the same time, it resulted to gradual disintegration of the regular moon dust before eventually coming to nothing and vanishing before them..._

"AINO-SAN!"

Minako snapped her eyes open and bolted right up in her seat. "Huh?! W-what?!"

"Excuse me Aino-san? What was that?"

She looked around, still half asleep, only to find that the one speaking was her own teacher. "Oh!" She straightened up, wiped away the warm drool she felt from the corner of her mouth, and blinked several times to wake herself up a little more. "Okamoto-sensei! Hai!"

The teacher stood at the front of the class by the board, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her. "Nice of you to be up Miss Aino. Can you tell me the answer to the mathematical expression for number eight in the text book now?"

"Uh," Minako blinked and looked down at her text book, which lied on her desk before her. It was closed, never having been open in the first place. She blushed in embarrassment. "Could I get the page number first?"

Okamoto-sensei sighed and shook her head. "I see then. If you can't answer the problem, will you please describe to the class the dreams that kept you snoozing during class?"

"Er," She made a face and scratched her head, recalling the final scenes of her 'dream land'. "Well, I-"

"Probably hopeless romance-fantasies." Someone blurted out, causing a wave of snickers to erupt from the class.

She blushed again, more red. I might as well let them believe that than the truth.

"Aino-san," Okamoto-sensei shook her head some more. "I expect more of you here. Keep your resting hours balanced at the _properly appropriate_ times."

"Hai, yes sensei."

She nodded and turned back to the board. "Now why don't we skip on to number nine... "

X----------X

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe my morning." Rei complained as she slid into a private booth, everyone meeting at the usual Game Center Arcade. "I can't believe I almost hurt my reputation. Being that, I mean I practically dented it."

Makoto slid in next to her, rolling her eyes. "You mean _my_ morning. I could barely concentrate in school."

"Yes, I noticed you changing expressions working on that foreign-english test Mako-chan." said Ami, she and Minako sitting together on the other side of the booth.

"And you looking so unusually frustrated, Ami-chan?" She added knowingly.

Ami sighed. "That. Don't remind me."

"You think you've all had it bad? I had to deal with being embarrassed like crazy in front of my class!" Minako folded her arms and felt her cheeks burn just from remembering.

Makoto put her hands on the table. "Why don't we start with Ami going clock-wise?"

Everyone looked towards their brainiac friend.

"Well I really don't want to complain about it, but," Ami's expression turned frustrated in a split-second. "I just couldn't process anything through my mind so easily this morning. At every single problem, a flash of last night's youma encounter kept coming out of nowhere. I had to leave class worrying about my grade. And with that worry, I couldn't very well concentrate on the rest of my classes. It was my waste of a day. "

Minako raised both her eyebrows. "What? You too Ami-chan? I fell asleep in my class and dreamt of last night's battle too! "

"Speak of coincidence, I also kept visioning that same thing." Rei said. "I was accused for day-dreaming and almost had to take disciplinary punishment from the sisters at my school."

Makoto frowned at her turn. "I kept on seeing that ugly bird youma everywhere. I couldn't focus on my test."

The girls all took turns looking at each other and exchanging what-in-the-world glances.

"Hey girls, sorry to keep you waiting. " Motoki came over with a note pad and pen in hand. "I'll take your orders now. "

"... "

He suggested, "The usual for all?"

"... "

"Girls?" He frowned, lowering the pen from the pad. "You all have a good start today? I'd be back at the counter by now to get your orders."

Rei seemed to shake first, looking up and apologizing. "Sorry Motoki-kun. I think we've all been suffering from mind play."

Minako agreed. "Yeah, don't mind us. We're--_I'm _not usually this strange."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto and Rei said in synchronization, looking offended.

"Hey, I'm just saying that out of the four of us," She motioned a hand to herself conceitedly. "I'm more 'not-weird' ."

Makoto looked at her disagreeingly. "I have a fair say on no to that."

"Ha, you think occasionally taking make-up tests doesn't make you weird or stand out?" scoffed Rei.

Minako gasped. "Well having ESP and being much of a tomboy is totally past that in strangeness!"

"Oh so you wanna go there miss prep?" Makoto stood up, narrowing her green eyes.

Rei stood as well, but Ami outstretched her arm and prevented a growing fight. "We're all friends here. Minako-chan was only joking in the first place Rei, Mako-chan."

Motoki grinned. "Ehem, well, I guess you guys are your normal selves alright."

Ami smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry Motoki-kun. We'll just have four usual shakes."

"Right. Coming up." He nodded and left.

Minako glared at Rei and Makoto as soon as he was out of hearing range. "I can't believe you guys made a fool out of me right in front of Motoki-kun!"

"A fool out of you?" Rei repeated. "You started beauty queen."

"Yeah thanks for promoting it and taking it seriously!" She said sarcastically. "What'll he think of me now?"

Makoto crossed her arms. "I thought you weren't that into him anymore?"

"Hey, when there aren't so many cute guys my type around, I go back to old crushes." Minako tossed her blonde hair behind her back. "Besides, I still think he's a major cutie-"

"Girls," Ami cut across her, her expression more serious. "We can't just change subjects so quickly. Remember? We all just happened to have the same visions, dreams, and flashbacks. Tell me that that's perfectly normal. "

Rei nodded, agreeing with her. "Let's get to business. Even if that was a rhetorical question, of course it's not normal. And it can't just be the average coincidences. I say that there's some sort of psychic connection to it."

"That," Makoto joined in. "Is definitely your field Rei-chan. If anyone was going to make a guess or possibility for this situation, it'd have to be you. I'm gonna boot you up on the psychic link possibility."

Minako, now set in senshi-scout business mode, said, "I'm more interested in why we were seeing it. That's the most important thing, right?"

"Well, that and the factor of why it's connected." said Rei.

"Isn't it obvious?" Makoto asked. "Wouldn't it be because it involves the four of us as Sailor Senshi?" She whispered the last part.

Ami answered, "Actually, that could depend. If you remember what Luna and Artemis told us when we all were first awakened as soldiers, there are missing factors. There are supposed to be five guardian senshi. One is our true leader."

"Oh yeah!" Minako nodded. "I remember. There's also a missing moon princess. The one we must truly protect."

"What about those mysterious crystals that Zoisite and Beryl's mentioned before?" suggested Makoto. "Not even Luna and Artemis are too sure about that. They can't remember."

"It could be any of those." Ami nodded. Then she frowned. "But we didn't see any of visions of that at all."

"I might be able to do a fire reading later." said Rei, but with uncertainty. "It won't be a gurantee if I can't ask the proper question. And right now, I think I only understand half of it all."

"By the way guys," Minako said, suddenly fidgeting. "At last night's encounter, did any of you think that that monster was a little stronger than usual?"

Makoto made a face and reluctantly said, "Well to be really honest, I'd have to say yeah. I mean, it wasn't totally tough, no way, but the way to put it was that it took a bit more of my energy to weaken it."

"Yeah, me too." Rei admitted, folding her arms.

"And me." said Ami after a pause of thought.

Minako nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I didn't think about it before, but now I kinda realize how tired I was getting back home yesterday. I'm glad I'm not the _only_ one."

"But it could just be we were slacking off." Makoto suggested.

The others didn't seem to have much to reply then, while Motoki came along and served them their strawberry shakes.

X----------X

"So that's what we basically came to." Rei finished. She and the others had left the game center an hour ago and were now at Hikawa Shrine, gathered with Luna and Artemis inside one of the tatami mat rooms in the living house.

"So you girls started having secret senshi-scout meetings without us now?" Artemis said, sounding hurt.

Minako frowned and picked up the white feline animal, holding him in her arms. "Of course not Artie. If we're going to have a senshi meeting, you and Luna will have to be part of it because you guys are part of the Sailor Senshi team too."

Luna paced back and forth on the other side of the room, her kitty face twisted into intense contemplation as she let the girls' theories and speculations process through her wise mind.

"It_ is _something to dwell on for timed thought." said Ami, knowing she'd done the same just an hour ago. "But we were really focusing on the bigger things than the smaller things it could turn out to be. So we might not be so accurate on our speculations."

Makoto, while stretching her arms, added, "And confusing. Don't forget that it's sort of frustrating to think about if all the trains of thoughts get tangeled up mentally. Things get complicated."

Artemis glanced at Luna thinking hard. "You know, you girls have the most complex and best meetings without us."

"Oh come on Artemis." Rei nudged him in the side gently. "Just follow on through. If you be more like Luna, maybe we'll get answers and such more quickly."

He lowered his head. "Mm-hmm, but I like to keep my thinking easily thought out. If you just scatter all your theories and thoughts together, everything's a mess. I can't keep up with that. I'll just figure it out my own way."

"That," said Ami. "Or you can eliminate the most unlikely ones. For me, I'd have to cross out the moon princess one. I don't have that much hope in finding her so soon, even if it is one of our goals. There are sure to be more obstacles before the princess is found."

"Good thinking Ami." Luna nodded. "Nothing ever comes easy for Sailor Senshi, so you might as well not expect it." She kept on pacing, but suddenly, she slowed and collapsed on the bamboo mats.

"Luna!" Makoto came rushing to her first, lifting her furry, black body into her arms. But she was quickly relieved to see that her eyes were still open.

The others followed suit and came around.

"What happened to you Luna?" Minako put a hand to her head. "Fever?"

Rei asked, "Are you all right Luna?"

The cat raised its head from Makoto's arms. "Fine. I'm okay girls."

"But you fell to the floor abruptly." frowned an unconvinced Ami.

Luna nodded. "It's normal now. It's only because of last night with the youma."

"What?" Rei asked, only a bit surprised. "It was strong for you too?"

Artemis crawled from Minako's arms, shook his head, and checked on his partner with an understanding and sympathetic expression. "No. It's wasn't strong. It wasn't even the youma that was the problem."

Makoto frowned. "Are you saying it was a flaw on our side after all?"

Luna sighed, pawing at her ear. "We can't go on much longer this way. We're going around what's supposed to be."

The girls made a face, rather puzzled.

"What do you mean by that Luna?" asked Minako.

"She's right." Artemis nodded agreeingly, though looking reluctant to have to do so. "Don't you all remember what we told you before?"

Rei frowned and guessed. "Never slack down?"

"No." He shook his head. "Although, that is something to keep on mind. But anyways, we told you that there are five guardian senshi. And Luna and I have found only four of you."

"Oh yeah." She crossed her arms. "But don't you think that we're all doing fine on our own? I don't know if we really need another member to back us up. Especially if she's supposed to be our given leader or whatever."

Makoto, Ami, and Minako made secret glances. They knew that Rei already thought of herself as the leader.

"Actually Rei," Artemis shook his head. "Only the official leader, the last of the guardian senshi, can truly be called leader. We can't progress further in human and worldly justice without her."

Luna added, "Without the original five of you, the guardian senshi aren't complete. And our missing one is supposed to be the only one who can turn youmas into dust."

Makoto frowned. "But you two have been destroying those monsters all along. What about last night?"

"We've been breaking the rules." the two admitted together, shame on their faces.

"By tapping into our lunar connections." said Luna. "Which is most certainly out of line for us. And reviewing on last night's performance, it seems that these certain lunar connections are only beginning to weaken. It's draining more energy out of us. Eventually, it'll fail and we won't be effective."

The others didn't look so excited at the news. In fact, it was depressing.

"Then that settles it." Minako stood, looking dutiful. "Finding our leader is our next most important priority."


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Thank you, arigatou to those who reviewed. Please tell me whatyou think of this next chapter, and sorry if Usagi's seems OOC a little bit. If you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to ask._

X----------X

Chapter 2 - "The Other Sides"

_X-----American Airlines, California, North America -----X_

"Hurry up Usagi-baka!" Shingo ran past her, easily dodging the busy people passing by going one direction and the other. "Or mama and papa will just have to decide to leave you here after all!"

"What?! No way! They would not!" Usagi bounded after him, though not able to weave through people so briskly like her brother. She tried not to knock others down and apologized randomly to the passer-by victims.

"Better run faster Usagi!" He taunted from some distance ahead. "Oh yeah! You can't cos' you're so slow!" He laughed annoyingly, the way all little brats did.

She growled and only pumped her legs faster. "I'll get you bozu!"

He only laughed again, running farther.

Usagi chased him down like crazy. When he made a last left to the outside, she had to make a very sharp turn that way, nearly twisting her ankle. And then finally getting to him outside, she spotted her waiting parents. Seeing them relieved her worry that they actually would leave her.

Before she could make it over to them, however, she ran right into a wall and then fell back into someone's firm arms. "Ughf!"

"Baka. What the heck were you doing running Usagi?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

It was Kunzite towering over her, wearing that 'I'm-mature' expression like he did whenever someone else did anything stupid. _He _was the one she'd ran into.

"Kunzite?" She realized she was surprised. "When'd you get here?"

Jadeite's face leaned in over her head to see her upside-down. He had caught her from falling. "Just an hour earlier. _Someone _was being paranoid about being late." He rolled his eyes and glanced at Kunzite.

"Nevermind that." Kunzite shook his head. "_You_, Usagi, were almost fairly late. It's time to get on the plane as it leaves in five minutes."

Usagi was helped to her feet again and silently exchanged glances with Jadeite, mentally agreeing that Kunzite did have paranoia issues. But then again, he _was_ the most 'adult' one... which made him almost like the more serious, fatherly type of person to her. "Aw, come on Kunz. I'm here now and that counts!"

"What were you chasing Shingo for by the way?" asked Nephrite, suddenly appearing on the sidelines with Zoisite. He was smiling, as he was always entertained from the siblings' daily squabbles and quarrels.

She pouted and suddenly remembered, whipping her head around to find her little brother by the boarding of their given scheduled plane with her parents. He noticed her and stuck out his tongue.

"Oooh that dumb kid!" She growled. "I'm _sooo_ gonna get him now!" She clenched her fists and stalked towards him, but Kunzite reached and held her back with one of her long, blonde, odango-styled pigtails.

"No time for that Usagi. We have to get on the plane."

She disagreed and turned, trying to pull her hair from his hand. "Come on! He deserves a little punishment! That little booger brain!"

Zoisite came over and got her hair out from his grip, being the one who was nicer to her the most. "Don't be so stern Kunzite. And Usagi, we shouldn't waste time. Airlines are busy and they don't go off-schedule for anyone. Not even for Sailor Moon. Look, your parents are calling us over."

She looked up and actually did see her mom motioning for them to come on as they were boarding on.

"Let's go." He nudged her forward gently. "And you don't have to sit by Shingo."

X----------X

"See? Better, right?" said Jadeite, nudging her with his elbow on the arm rest of the plane seats. They were all boarded on now, the seating arrangements thought out carefully with everyone beforehand. Usagi's parents and Shingo sat together on the right column, two rows away. Kunzite sat in the left column beside them with Nephrite and a stranger, since he and Jadeite couldn't get along. So behind them a row, Jadeite, Usagi, and Zoisite were seated together, where Zoisite could be protective. And it was all perfectly well for a ten-hour airplane trip to Japan... if Usagi wasn't uncomfortably wedged in a seat between two masculine guys.

"Nothing to bother you." Zoisite said with assurance.

Usagi nodded awkwardly. "Uh-huh... "

"Good. I wasn't up for any complaints if we're gonna be on here for almost half a day." Jadeite pulled the cord beside him and the window shade slid up, revealing the clear blue of the day's sky.

She frowned, doing her best to keep to herself. She already promised her mom she wouldn't whine or cry from when they get to the airport to the moment they leave the next one. But that didn't stop her from letting it out in her mind.

_Oh yeah, you're not the one in the middle seat. I wanna get out of this seat! I'm not ready for a ten-hour flight! _

Then she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. It wasn't sharp, and it didn't hurt that much, but she knew what it was just as a low growl erupted from her middle.

Zoisite and Jadeite turned their heads to her at an instant response, letting her know that they'd heard it.

"Usagi?" Zoisite raised an eyebrow.

Jadeite grinned, apparently amused. "Hungry much?"

Usagi blushed and held her stomach, trying not to whine already. "I had to skip breakfast... " She groaned, careful not to let her mom hear.

"Don't worry." Jadeite assured.

Her head flew up and her expression brightened hopefully. "You have food?!"

He shook his head and grinned some more, almost mockingly. "Nope. But the stewardess will come around with the airline peanuts soon."

"Uhhh.... " She groaned again, dropping back into starvation mode. She slumped in her seat and held her stomach again. "Don't tease me like that Jadeite! You're so mean!"

He laughed, keeping it to himself since he couldn't disturb the other people on the train, and looked back out the window beside him just as an announcement came on the plane intercom thing.

_"Everyone please get to your seats and have on your seatbelts now. We'll be leaving accordingly."_

"Finally." Usagi heard Kunzite mutter in the row ahead, moving aside the lock of platinum hair in his face. He looked annoyed for some reason... But he was always looking annoyed at least once a day anyway.

_Why was there really anything to look forward to in Japan? _She sighed to herself and decided that maybe thinking would keep her mind off her hunger pains. _It was only papa's magazine company that sent him to move to Japan to do work there. That led to taking the whole family, and since the Shittenou had to stick with her, they came up with a realistic coincidence to give them a reason to follow the Tsukinos to Japan. It was something about wanting to return to the homeland, or whatever Nephrite had lied. It was just important that they were around her. As for herself, she hadn't been in Japan for eight years and returning now wasn't that exciting. The only friends she had here in California were the Shittenou and a girl named Molly Baker, who she was depressed about for leaving. In Japan, she'd just have to create a new life with new people and new surroundings. It probably wouldn't be any different than how it is in America though..._

_ Except for the monsters. Maybe moving away from here, they wouldn't find her? She could live a normal life again? The Shittenou and her wouldn't have to fight every week or so anymore. But was that really possible? They popped up around a year ago and it all still seemed like a dream. Nothing had really been explained about being Sailor Moon or what exactly she was. A superhero? She didn't get the monsters either. And then her friends, the Shittenou themselves? They knew only two percent of anything more than she did. To say all in all, they were all mostly clueless. The only thing they were sure about was to protect people from whatever the ugly creatures were. Yes, it was scary to her and she might've had weird nightmares ever since becoming Sailor Moon. In fact, it was in a dream where she discovered her alias was supposed to be called Sailor Moon in the first place. Nothing really made sense, and she always had a sense that she was supposed to know the answers or that something was missing from her. And to be honest, she didn't want to live the life of whatever hero she was. _

_ So then, maybe... that was something to look forward to? No weird monsters in Japan. Everything could be safe there._

About a minute later, the plane began vibrating and eventually speeded down the runway. It took off to the air in a clean lift-off and before long, they were all in the sky with high elevation. They were heading off to to Japan.

X----------X

_"Help me... help me please... " _

_ Tuxedo Mask looked around frantically, desperately trying to find the soothing voice calling out to him. "Tell me where you are!"_

_ Everything was only ruins. It was all hard to make out, though. It was somewhat foggy and everything seemed to be transparent and see-through. The floor seemed to be dully shined and had many cracks. The sky above was not blue, but somewhat white like that of a pearl. It was almost as if there was no sky, only blankness. The rest of the setting looked to be destroyed parts of a once beautiful place, nothing more to be described._

_ "I'm here... follow your heart and listen to me... "_

_ He clenched his fists and tried not to become any more frustrated. Hearing this voice, he didn't want to be angry. He took a moment to take a breath, and then turned around to the opposite direction he'd been running and went off. _

_ His footsteps tapped against the floor... which he recognized to be old marble along the way. Eventually, he came to an end, reaching a thicker area of fog where he could barely see his own self. He thought to move on, but when he took a step, something held him back. Maybe it was his own instincts that told him this was it? He just knew that he didn't have to move anymore than where he was now. And soon, his trust in himself was rewarded. The fog slowly turned into mist, and the mist allowed him to finally see her... partially. The mist, even though no longer the thick fog from before, still made things unclear. _

_ Her figure was in a dress, sitting on the floor with her head bowed down. Her hair was long and seemed to be blonde. It was really not that easy to be sure._

_ "Is it you princess?" Tuxedo Mask made sure not to get closer, fearing that everthing would vanish if he did. But his heart pounded nervously and excitedly against his chest._

_ " ...You must help me... the crytals... I told you..." She spoke softly, sounding gentle and almost heartbroken._

_ He nodded, feeling the frustration coming onto him again. Not the crystals... "Yes. I know, but I don't know how to find them myself."_

_ She didn't answer for a moment, and then, "You cannot find them alone. Help will come your way... But you must attain the crystals."_

_ "Help for me?" He frowned. "Can you tell me?"_

_ "Just the crystals... " She said, her voice suddenly turning into a light breeze. And from there, everything fell apart. One by one, fragments of the place faded into nothing. Before long, he was left alone in darkness..._

_ But then everything suddenly rearranged itself. _

_ Dim yellow light shone around him and he saw something moving around. At first, he thought it to be nothing. His mind changed when it jumped high up and briefly flashed in clear daylight. But the flash only lasted about five seconds, revealing a girl with long, blonde hair and clear, crystal blue eyes. And that was as much description he could get for only a twelfth of a minute... because then she disappeared into the dim light again._

Mamoru's eyes snapped open. He found himself awake and sat up in bed, feeling groggy at once. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes to get his sight adjusted and glanced at the digital clock set on his night stand. It read five eighteen AM.

He looked up to his window and saw the still-gray sky outside, awaiting the sun that would ascend soon. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reflecting his dreams and letting them run through his mind again.

The dream was mostly the same as usual. The princess pleaded for help and mentioned finding the crystals. But this time, she said there would be help and he couldn't work by himself. What could that mean? And what help? He went on to the very last part. The girl he saw a flash of? Could that have meant something?

Mamoru sighed to himself. "Who the hell am I asking? I'm not going to get answers anyway... " He raised a hand and ran it through his hair once. The help... it most likely meant people if she said he couldn't find the crystals alone. But as to who... maybe... He contemplated for a moment. The first thing that came to mind... were bright colors. The Sailor Senshi. In times, they were his allies. Or rather, he was their ally. But it's not like he had gotten to close terms with them...

He thought again. _Maybe he should?_ His dreams helped, but they only held mystery. When he oh-so wished that someone could tell him exactly what to do, he only had to tell himself what to do.

Why did Tuxedo Mask have to be alone?

X----------X

Rei quietly concetrated, her mind-set totally on the burning fire lit before her. The room was dark, the only exception the light of the flames. She alone kneeled in silence with no disturbance. Once she felt her focus, she opened her eyes to the fire and saw its true form through her vision as a miko.

"Please," She started. "Show me anything that can help the senshi right now." The fire only burned on at first, warm and bright. Its colors were hot with layers of red, yellow, and orange.

She gave it a moment, waiting for more than a minute. But if there was no response any sooner, then the reading was a dud. Still, the seconds ticked by and there was nothing.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling disappointed. "I guess the fire can't pick up anything this time." She pushed off the ground and started to get up... when suddenly, she felt the fire's heat increase.

Rei opened her eyes again, widening them when she saw that an image had now appeared in the flames. "_Nani?_"


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Soldier Revolution

A/N: _Hi, thanks for those reviews, story alerts, and favorites. I'm touched and really want to say thanks. Though I'd really appreciate it if you'd review and comment. If there is anyone OOC or any suggestions/questions, I'd be happy to reply or take that in thought. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. For more information on this particular fan fic, there's a short bit on my profile/bio. Thanx again. _

X----------X

Chapter 3 - "Hidden and New"

_X-----T. A. Girls' Academy-----X_

"Rei-senpai?"

"... "

"Hey Rei-senpai?"

"... "

"Rei-senpai!"

"... "

"REI-SENPAI!"

Rei nearly jumped from the table that time, finally breaking away from blankness. She blinked and looked around her, finding herself falling back into reality.

"Are you okay Hino-san?"

She turned her head the other way and noticed both her kouhai, Junko, and her classmate, Ougi Sakurako, had taken seats next to her at her lunch table.

"Yeah. You were staring out into space, senpai." said Junko, scanning her awkwardly.

Sakurako agreed, her own expression was concerned. "Do you feel sick?"

Rei frowned, slightly appreciated that they cared about her. Yet, she was a also annoyed that they noticed. "Sick?" She shook her head. "I feel fine. Nothing to worry about."

The two glanced at each other, seeming to have some secret mental comment.

"What?" Her head switched from one to the other. "Is there some sort of bad news?"

Junko hesitated. "No, senpai. You just normally don't... zone out like that. You're focused everyday... except..."

"Yesterday." finished Sakurako, still looking concerned. "Sister Isabella got onto you for... getting distracted... and today..."

Rei clenched her fists under the table, trying to keep a straight face in front of them. She couldn't show her problems at school. How could she keep letting her personal life affect her status in school? "... It's nothing. I guess I'm just getting caught up in miko duties at the temple. I must not be getting enough sleep."

Both girls seemed to look a little relieved then.

"Oh, yeah. Miko duties." Sakurako nodded understandingly.

"We forgot you're a multi-tasker, Rei-senpai!" agreed Junko, an admiring smile stretching over her worried frowned. "You work hard at everything!"

Rei nodded, glad they believed such lies. "That's right." She pasted on a fake, tired smile. But it wasn't like she liked lying to them, especially since they were concerned. Still, she couldn't help it, suddenly spacing out and all.

"Junko! Ougi-san!"

The girls whipped their heads around, Sister Arisu tapping her foot by the doorway of the classroom. She motioned them forward.

Sakurako made a face. "I hope I'm not in trouble."

"Er, I-I strayed away from my class to come here." Junko confessed, guiltily standing. They both waved at her and then left her side to follow Sister Arisu.

As soon as they'd gone, Rei dropped her fakeness and frowned. It all came flooding back into her mind to cloud up both the reality and her mental space again.

_The fire reading this morning... I still can't believe what I saw myself. The vision was so unusually straight-forward and direct... so strangely clear this time. It showed me... what I didn't really want to see. But then again, I wanted to see it since it'd help... Still... _

She clenched her fists again, and then unclenched them. She bent over and held her head in her hands.

X----------X

_X-----Narita Airport, Japan-----X_

"But _mom----_!" Usagi wailed, dragging her feet.

Ikuko, her mother, barely glanced back at her. "It's your fault Usagi. I told you to sell at least half your stuff back in California so you wouldn't have to bring everything to Japan."

"Ughhhh..." She groaned. She was doing her best to carry her heavy bags as everyone went through the enormous airport parking lot, following her dad, who was trying to find the car that his company had provided for them beforehand.

But that was just it. Her travel bags were just so _heavy_. How could her own mother expect her to haul fully-packed bags after a tiring ten hour flight? Plus another extra hour when the plane took a stop trying to follow the dumb schedule and then another hour when they had actually gotten to Japan's airport, but had to get off last and find all their bags on the conveyer belt thing or whatever it was? And they had a _ton_ of bags by the way. Did she have to mention that they all weighed about a ton each as well? "They're _reeaaalllly _heavy mama!"

"Don't give me that Usagi."

"But--"

"You shouldn't have so much stuff."

"That's not fair! You're not a teenager anymore like me and _you_ don't have to carry so much! I--"

Ikuko turned back and sent her a stern look. "We haven't left the airport yet Usagi."

"B--" She caught herself and gulped down another 'but', remembering her promise.

"Ha ha! Usagi-baka!" Shingo laughed from far ahead, pointing a mocking finger and enjoying her misfortune. He was right by his dad in the lead.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and felt her senses burn. She gripped the bags in her hands and charged forward with 'death-to-little-brother' thoughts. "You baka bozuuuu!!" She managed to get herself from dragging her feet and sort of ended up stomping awkwardly over halfway to him, before the bags strapped to her back brought her down and caused her to fall right on her butt. "_Oooww!!!_" She wailed. Suddenly, the tears erupted from the corner of her eyes. "_Waaaaaaahhhhh!!!_"

Ikuko sighed and rubbed her temple, closing her eyes. "Shingo, be respectful to your sister. Usagi... " She trailed off at first, and then muttered, "So much for promises..."

"_Waaaaahhhh!!_" She cried some more, knowing that there'd be no use trying to pick herself up from the ground. The bags would only weigh her down again.

Then a shadow came over her, blocking the light and sun.

"We're only gone for five minutes and already you're crying?" came the sound of Jadeite's familiar voice.

She looked up and he was there, along with the other three that created the shadow shielding the sun.

"What the hell are you doing on the ground Usagi?" Kunzite asked with that 'I'm-mature' type of tone again. "Your clothes will be dirty."

Usagi sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I fell."

Nephrite couldn't help but grin, amused. "What? Continuing your chase with Shingo from California?"

"Nephrite." Zoisite elbowed him with a look.

"What? I'm just saying they could've resolved it a gajillion miles ago."

He ignored the remark and extended a hand to her. "Here. You can get up Usagi."

"Thanks Zoi." Usagi raised her own arm and used Zoisite's help to get back on her feet. But she nearly fell over again if he hadn't put her back on standing balance.

"What in the-?" He frowned. "Why are you carrying so many bags? You should carry only yours."

She felt her muscles tighten in her arms, trying to stand all the weight she could barely carry. "They _are_ mine."

"All of them?" His eyebrows went up high in surprise.

She nodded just as a hand reach over and took the two bags on her back. "Huh?"

"You need to start working out." Kunzite said, having no trouble with the extra twenty pounds or so.

Jadeite took a bag and added, "You're too weak for a heroine."

"It's not like Sailor Moon has to physically kick butt or anything. You use your little golden frisbee thing." said Nephrite, he and Zoisite also unloading about five more bags, leaving her with a total of exactly one.

Kunzite went ahead and started walking forward, seeing as the rest of the Tsukino family were now meters away. "Come on. We'll be left behind here if we don't move."

The other guys followed suit, Nephrite being the last in line to notice that she didn't move a single step.

"Hey you coming Usagi?" He asked, stopping to wait for her.

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes again. "You guys are the greatest!"

He raised an eyebrow and then smiled too. "Let's go Miss Moon. We've gotta a six hour drive."

X----------X

Mamoru lowered the book in his hand and raised a curious eyebrow. He had been sitting quietly in the lobby of his apartment building, reading some foreign-western book assigned to him for his english-language class at school, when it seemed the doorman at the front desk got bored and started up random chatter. The usual _'how's the weather?' _as the starter, and so on. He didn't usually prefer to stay down at the lobby though. It was just that his apartment had gotten stuffy and he couldn't stand it much. But just as he thought the doorman's bothersome banter wasn't worth the stay, he mentioned something worth-while. "Say again?"

The doorman nodded. "Oh yeah, yeah. Just little news, a couple of guys moving in in the vacancy on level eight."

"Where from?" He found himself interested. Just the idea of new residents perked up the aura of 'flatness' around the building these days.

"The call was from the west, the U. S, but the guy on the phone spoke fluent Japanese. He sounded pretty young too. Maybe 'bout your age, twenty or so."

"I'm seventeen."

He paused for a second, and then said, "You're on the twelfth or tenth floor up there, right?" Mamoru nodded. "Yeah. Twelfth."

"Hm. Maybe you could help em' out? They should be arriving in a few hours or so. It could give em' a chance to get a friendly start here."

"Wouldn't that be doing your job?" He asked slyly.

The doormand smirked. "Sure. But if you welcomed em' or whatever, the ratings in service would go up. Get me?"

Mamoru thought to himself mentally. _The typical business man_...

"Chiba was it?" He said, straightening up his desk space just as a regular resident came in through the front doors. "I'm just being suggestive if you wanted to be a good citizen or that sort. But this place'd really get the flock of people if more residents pitched in for services and advertisement."

"Again, isn't that_ your _job?" said Mamoru, raising an eyebrow.

The doorman looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

X----------X

_ After school hours, the girls met at Hikawa Shrine again at Rei's, along with their feline mentors, for a quick, regular senshi meeting._

"Research report Ami-chan." said Luna, pacing back and forth like yesterday.

Ami didn't look so eager to reply. She put her hands up empty-handed. "Nothing. I don't have much to work with. There isn't anything for this in the history books and I doubt I can ask anyone outside of this group."

Disappointment appeared in her red eyes, but she went on. "Minako-chan? Mako-chan? Snooping results?"

The two glanced at each other and then shook their heads.

"Sorry Luna." Makoto sighed.

Minako shrugged. "I guess we don't really know where to start."

Luna stopped in her tracks and lowered her tail sadly, her sharp ears also falling. "That's quite alright... We have some time left."

Artemis, standing by in a third corner, looked at her sympathetically. Then he turned his head to the robed miko sitting against the wall closest to him. "What about you Rei? Did you do a fire reading last night?"

"... " Slowly, the raven-haired girl lifted her head from staring down at her lap. She nodded. "I tried one this morning."

"Did you see anything?" Ami asked.

Everyone looked to her hopefully.

"I..." Rei frowned. She did, but she wasn't sure that she really wanted to share with the others. Yet, that was the main purpose in doing so.

"Can it really help us?" said Makoto.

She bit her lip, making a hasty decision. Then she shook her head. "No. The reading... it was so blurry. I couldn't really see what it was."

The hope suddenly drained from the group's faces and made her insides twist in response.

"Rats." Makoto muttered, knowing she wanted to say something else.

Ami's shoulders slumped. "I'll do the best I can for sure... and try to get any data as soon as possible."

Minako's expression turned disappointed this time. "There's always tomorrow."

"Yes." sighed Luna, finally sitting. "A limited one."

Artemis looked at everyone's faces, each one making him twice as sympathetic and sad, not at all pity. It was sure depressing though. "Hey girls, lighten up. We've only just begun. It's been just a few hours. No one is to be blamed for having nothing to share. Our time is... yes, it's limited. But that doesn't mean we can't accomplish anything."

They looked to him.

"Come on," He stood up. "We're the senshi team."

After a moment, Minako let herself smile. "You're right Artie. We shouldn't be getting so down so soon."

He nodded and padded over to his partner, nudging her.

She looked up with unconvinced eyes, but in a way, he managed to make her trust in him. "...We should be patient."

"Because we can't count on one day." He said, nodding again.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Thanks for the faves, reviews, and story alerts everyone. I'm sorry this chapter was a little late. I've been busy and to make up for it, I atleast made the chapter a thousand words longer. Teh. I'm a loser for using the word count, but oh well. Anyways, thanks again and please review more. That's where I get the motivation. To know that people are actually reading and having opinions. I'd like suggestions too. There's info about MSR on my bio/profile and please enjoy. ^^_

X----------X

Chapter 4 - "First Surprise, Then Two"

_A few hours later. Everything is unloaded from the car, the new house is already furnished, as provided from Tsukino-san's magazine company, and everyone is trying to settle in..._

"That everything Kenji-otou?" Jadeite asked, standing in the homely living room, his eyes catching sight of everything new. The leather couches, the hardwood floor, the carpet on the stairs since it was a two-story house, the TV, the coffee table, the curtains on the crystal-clear windows, the modernly patterned rug on the floor, the specific lighting, the decorative fake flowers and vases, the matching interior, the setting corner set aside for a place of shoes, different from that of a western house, and almost everything to be mentioned.

Usagi's father, Kenji, smiled uncomfortably and nodded. "Yes, thank you boys. The help is appreciated."

"Sweet place they got you," Nephrite whistled. He swept his eyes over as much area he could see before him. "Good thing you didn't have to bring all your stuff."

He nodded again uneasily. "Where are you fellows staying by the way?"

Kunzite answered first. "We got ourselves apartments across town. We'll be leaving soon."

"Shortly, actually." Zoisite corrected as he came in, followed by Ikuko who was holding a tray of steaming,tea-filled cups. "I just called a rental car company a few minutes ago and they should be here with the car in about five more minutes."

Kenji seemed to look relieved this time. "Ah, well, isn't that good to hear? You'll be able to unload your stuff at your own place too."

All four guys looked at each other with inside comments, interuppted when Ikuko started handing out the cups.

"Oh I won't let you leave without refreshing hot tea." The humble house wife insisted. "You'll need just a bit more energy to carry up your own stuff."

"Thanks, but we've got enough energy preserved for another twenty-four hours, Tsukino-okaa." said Jadeite, waving his hand. "But since you made it for us, I'll drink up."

She nodded and passed two cups to Kunzite and Nephrite, Zoisite and Kenji getting their own.

"Arigatou, Tsukino-okaa." Zoisite said with a bow of his head before taking a careful sip to the hot liquid.

"My pleasure." She smiled, then a worried frown stretching over it. "Do you boys really have to go tonight? It's getting late and we wouldn't mind if you stayed over if you're too tired."

Kenji suddenly choked on his tea standing off behind her, tears coming to his eyes when the high temperature burned his throat.

"Kenji?" Ikuko instantly turned to him with alarm.

"Iku--ko," He coughed roughly. "They've already got a car... coming, they don't need us holding them back."

She frowned when he returned to normal state. "What are you saying? We won't be holding them back. They can rest here if they want to."

"Ikuko, I'm sure they don't want to be staying here when they have somewhere else to be--"

"That's fine, Tsukino-okaa." Zoisite cut in awkwardly. "We have to claim our apartments today."

Ikuko sent her husband a displeased look and then, with uncertainty, nodded. "Alright."

Jadeite cleared his throat, also awkwardly, and held his warming tea cup in his palm. "Erm, so, where's Usagi? Wasn't she just around a few minutes ago?"

"That baka's up in her room." Shingo answered, shuffling into the room with everyone, though seeming to be absorbed in his gameboy with his head bent over it at the screen.

His mother made a face and put her hands on her hips. "What did I say about calling your sister that Shingo?"

He shrugged, focusing on his game. His thumbs moved relentlessly, switching keys every split second.

She narrowed her eyes and with motherly speed, snatched away the game console from him.

"Hey!"

"I'll be holding this for a while young man."

"But mom--!"

Nephrite nodded, again, akwardly. "We'll just go say bye to Usagi before we leave."

"Take your tea." Ikuko reminded before they could take to upstairs.

X----------X

Usagi let herself fall onto her new, soft bed in her apparently new room. All her stuff, which the guys carried up for her, had been thrown off to some empty corner. She had decided that she'd fix that up later, knowing it wouldn't make much of a difference if she unpacked it all. Everything would just be crammed into her closet or scattered under her bed, somewhere her mother wouldn't get on to her about. She was too tired to care about that anyway.

The comfortable mattress felt great as soon as she was lying on her stomach, head on a pillow with a nice laundry softener smell. She might as well have drifted right on to sleep, but she found that the fresh 'new-ness' of the house kept her eyes open and her conciousness stirring. There wasn't anything wrong but the fact that the place wasn't quite home. This new room wasn't quite _her_ bedroom yet. Knowing that, she knew she wouldn't get that much comfortable as she thought she would.

She sighed and turned over to be on her back side, looking up at the plain white ceiling.

_Ew, that's boring. _She shifted her line of sight without moving her head and noticed that the whole room was just white. On each wall, it was full of the color 'boring'. Dull. No fun. With a single moment's thought, she knew she'd have to remind herself to paint them sometime soon. White alone was not a preferred color. Maybe pink or purple would do better... A smile spread on her face, congratulating her rush of creativeness. Thinking about the change started making the place a little bit more like a home, just bit by bit. But not the kind of home in California. Ever since she'd been living there, it was never quite the right kind of home. Not even for eight years.

After a while, Usagi shifted thoughts and turned her mind to tomorrow. What was in store for her? She had to wonder. Her mom had already told her that she sent in forms for transfer to some school there. Whatever it was called, Azabu-Juuban something, she hoped the teachers didn't give out the lame stuff like homework. In fact, at her last day at her school in California, she had _prayed_ that her new school would be loads more fun and a hundred and ten percent better. At that thought, her strict former teacher, Ms. Andrews, suddenly popped into her mental images, spitting at her with accusations that _she_ had stolen her grade book. The memory was bitter. She knew she hadn't stolen it and her good friend Molly had even witnessed that the class prankster, Seth Thomas, took it during lunch period when the teacher was out.

Scowling just thinking about it, she changed thoughts again and came to forgetting about teachers, wondering about what friends she'd make instead. Could she make friends at all? Would anyone like her? Well actually, who wouldn't like her? Besides Ms. Andrews and the rest of the teachers? There wasn't much about her to dislike, but it was making friends that she really worried about. It was one of the first things she'd started thinking about once she found out she was moving. People that she could feel safe and wanted around.

Usagi closed her eyes and silently prayed. _Great friends, more than one this time. Not just the guys. Please... I really--_

"Usagi!" The door to her room flew open all of a sudden, Jadeite making a sweeping entrance. After him, the other three Shittenou filed in with tea cups in their hands.

She took one look and forced herself to sit up, frowning at the blonde. "Hey! There's this thing called _knocking_ if you haven't heard!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever. That only applies to strangers."

"And we're your friends." Nephrite added. "Not to mention your back up team when kicking up monster asses."

Zoisite looked apologetically at her. "Sorry Usagi. We'll be more polite next time."

"Jeez, you pansy suck-up." Jadeite said.

Usagi took a side pillow and chucked at him.

He dodged it, letting it hit the wall and slide down to the floor. "Hey! What's that for?"

"At least Zoi doesn't act like a jerk!" She defended.

Kunzite decided to step in then, crossing his arms and sending them both looks. "What kind of friendship is that? Arguing over trivial matters?"

Nephrite rolled his eyes. "And you? Shut it for once and have fun Kunz."

"Total buzz kill." Jadeite agreed, shifting subjects.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kunzite frowned at them.

Zoisite extended his arm and used it as a separation bar between him and the other two. "This fight is going to be meaningless if you go on you know. Friends remember?"

Kunzite furrowed his eyebrows. "That is what I said in the first place."

"You know you're just a--"

"Stop! You guys!" Usagi cut Jadeite across, annoyed with their male-related bickering. _This_ is why she needed to make more female friends. Girl-friends. In fact, it was more like they were her brothers most of the time. For the time being, she could only sigh in exasperation and hope for the best soon.

"Sorry again." Zoisite apologized again unnecessarily, taking to the door and closing it shut. "Actually, I really wanted to come up here to talk about... the monster business, Usagi."

She looked up immediately, her ears open for it. "We don't have to worry about that, right? We're not in California anymore."

The four exchanged stealthy glances, like they knew something and she, apparently, didn't.

"What?" She frowned, looking at each one of their faces.

After a few confusing seconds, it seemed that Nephrite had the courage to speak up next. "That's... not really the case Usagi."

"... What do you... mean?"

"Just because we're not in California doesn't mean there aren't anymore monsters." Kunzite stated sternly.

A crack punctured her reality then, but before she could find what to say next, they went on to explain like she had been left in the dark.

"Do you remember how we told you about us coming here?" asked Zoisite gently, trying not to confuse her right away.

"To Japan?" She made a face.

He shook his head. "No. To Earth in the first place."

For a moment, she had to go to the back of her mind. Then she slowly nodded. "You were actually frozen... in some weird crystal boxes. And you said a guardian had freed you and sent you here."

"Right." He nodded.

"But I thought you were aliens at first."

Jadeite's mouth curled to a smile, seeming to remember the memory. "That was pretty funny."

"Hey! No one would believe that story at first chance!" She crossed her arms and blushed in embarrassment. It was that much of a silly flashback.

But Kunzite shifted the topic back to originality and said, "The thing is, we recently got a message from her. The only reason monsters were in California is because our different energy sources attracted them there. In reality, those things are even more attracted to Japan. Because Japan is the central source of energy."

"What?!" Usagi widened her eyes.

They all nodded.

"This place might be infested with those things." Nephrite added.

"But how worse could it be?" She frowned. "They showed up twice every month already!"

"They could show up more." said Jadeite. But he didn't look unhappy to say it at all. He seemed more excited in his own little world. The thought of more monsters only fueled his anticipation for action.

Her shoulders slumped. "No way... And here I was thinking I could start fresh with this new life in Japan..."

Zoisite looked at her sympathetically. "You can. Just because we have to fight more, doesn't mean--"

"Normally." She looked at him. It was impossible for anything to be normal for her anymore. "Face it. I'm gonna be branded a freak with these weird powers and everything."

"Didn't you idolize Sailor V?" Nephrite tried to help. "You finally filled your fantasies. You're committing to acts of justice and getting rid of the bad guys... even if we don't know who they really are and why they're attacking us all the time."

She sighed. "It's not the same anymore. That was a year ago, Nephrite. I didn't know what I was getting myself into then. Fighting is really dangerous and something is actually trying to kill you. I can't go for a month without getting hurt once!"

"... But you're still helping people." said Kunzite, actually softening up for once. "You have fans, even if they barely know you."

Usagi considered that one bright side, admitting to herself that it was something good.

Jadeite was the only one that disagreed. He made a face and said, "Why the hell would you want to be normal? That's bor-ing! Kicking monster ass is totally on the line! I never want to give it up!"

Zoisite rolled his eyes at him. "Of course. The dare-devil never gets enough action."

He shook his head in agreement. "The hell I don't. Would it kill those demons to work out once in a while? I think they're losing their touch."

Kunzite smacked him in the head. "Shut up baka."

"Hey!" He scowled and rubbed his scalp. "What if I--"

"Boys?" Ikuko interruppted, a soft knock on the door. "Sorry to bother you all, but your rental car's here."

Nephrite replied first. "We'll be there, Tsukino-okaa."

The four of them looked to Usagi then and bade their 'goodbyes' and 'see-you-laters', leaving her in state of disappointment.

_Guess there wouldn't be much change in Japan after all, _she thought.

X----------X

"You think we shouldn't have let her know about the monster thing?" Zoisite asked, trapped in regret. They were in the little, green minivan that was their rental car for two weeks, heading off to the other side of town with their own things packed in the back.

"Yeah. That was pretty much a shitty mistake." Nephrite sighed, sitting at the front passenger seat.

Kunzite, the one driving, agreed. He merged lanes on the road and said, "We shouldn't have let the princess worry."

"Well if _someone_ hadn't opened their smart little mouth." Jadeite glanced at Zoisite, who frowned at him.

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Duh I'm saying it's your fault. You brought it up."

He crossed his arms and opened his mouth to defend himself. But then he hung his head and sighed. "I'm baka..."

Nephrite glanced back at him. "Nah. We already told her. There's no use feeling regret if we can't change anything. The point is that we came here to protect Usagi. As long as we're keeping her safe, then we're good."

"Not necessarily." said Jadeite, looking out the half-open window. "I mean, we literally let her kick butt with us. How is that protecting her?"

Kunzite said, "That doesn't really account for anything. She is also a hero for some reason. In this generation of time, she possesses the ability to destroy those demons of Beryls's. It is quite different here, than it was a millennium ago."

"Sure is." He agreed. "Everything is basically different. Almost half of everything we should know is a mystery."

"Yeah. I still don't get why that chick couldn't just tell us everything." Nephrite said. "It'd make it all easier and we wouldn't have to make so many wrong turns if she just did."

"The Guardian of Time is supposed to keep everything to herself." said Zoisite. "She's only the guardian. She doesn't have the right to reveal the future or any relating information."

"But not everything has to deal with the future." Jadeite flicked a piece of flint off his shirt.

Several moments later, they arrived at Daiyamondo Flats. They all unloaded their things, each carrying their own since it would only take one trip, and filed inside the expensive apartment housing to the front desk where the landlord was.

"You must be the new guys." the man grinned at first sight of them, straightening up his posture. It was almost like he'd been waiting for hours. "Welcome to Diamond Flats."

Zoisite nodded. "Our apartment numbers?"

"Of course. Up on the eighth floor. One is the third door to the left when you get off the elevator and the other is two doors away on the same side." He said, reaching in the pocket of his pants and handing them a pair of keys. "There'll be someone to help you up there."

"Thanks." Nephrite took them in his hand as they headed off to the lift.

"Hey, you must be the guy that I talked to on the phone."

He looked back and nodded. "Yeah. I think I remember your voice."

The man smiled and seemed to look him up and down. "I knew you'd be handsome. Guess Chiba-san won't be the only hot stuff around here."

Nephrite raised a confused eyebrow at him, but Kunzite called his name back to reality and he joined the others on the elevator before it closed.

"Flirting with the landlord guy?" Jadeite taunted.

He made a face. "No way."

"This place is pretty classy, guys." commented Zoisite, examining the design in the moving lift. The real fact was that they were still fascinated at modern technology after being frozen for so long.

"A less high-grade place would've done good." Kunzite muttered. "We're using up too much of the money the time guardian granted to us."

A few seconds later, the doors opened for them again and they stepped out. Together, they found the first apartment they'd rented, also noticing that there was a guy by the door. The 'help' just as the landlord had mentioned.

"This it?" asked Jadeite, first glancing at the door.

"Yeah. Welcome to Diamond Flats." The guy noticed them and lifted his head from staring at the floor, looking groggy like he'd been sleeping.

"Oh, tha--" Zoisite froze in place when he turned. The same for Kunzite and Nephrite when they looked.

Being last, Jadiete frowned. "What's going on?" He looked at their faces first, and then at the stranger. But when he did, it seemed that he too couldn't find his voice. His blood cells clotted up when the flow paused inside him and his mind came to a jam. He dropped his bags on the floor, ignoring the pain when they landed on his foot.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: I know I've been saying this alot, but thk u all. Thnx for adding me to any favorites and favorite stories and story alerts. I was planning to make this chapter longer but I decided to split it into two parts instead. Again, NE suggestions or comments, PLEASE review. Thnx again. Enjoy and please R&R._

X----------X

Chapter 5 - "These Friendly Faces are Guidances Pt. 1"

The four of them motionlessly stared down at the hardwood floor, sitting together in the the living of one of the apartments. Just tonight did they decide to stay accompanied with each other.

"... It's really him." said Nephrite in disbelief, breaking the long silence several moments later. "_Him_. "

Jadeite nodded, and for once, didn't add a witty comment.

"I can't believe it." Zoisite said, holding his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his thighs. He sat on the leather recliner by himself, the others sitting on the matching, brown leather couch. "So he _is_ still alive. It's a miracle."

"That we found him this night." added Kunzite, running a hand through his shoulder-length, platinum hair repeatedly. "It seemed impossible when we first transported to this Earth."

"I doubted that we'd ever find him this soon." Zoisite said. "If we didn't have the proper logical mapping or tracking, I believed he could be anywhere."

Nephrite closed his eyes like he was ashamed at what he was going to say next. "I was so convinced that it was impossible that I forgot about it... I forgot about ever finding him."

"I thought we'd find him in another decade or so." said Jadeite.

The quiet soon fell back and returned.

_X-----FLASHBACK, ONE HOUR AGO-----X _

"Nice to meet you. My name is Chiba Mamoru. You can call me whichever, though." the stranger extended his hand to him.

Kunzite thrusted a hand forward and met Mamoru's, somewhat shaking his hand others seemed too knee-deep in awe to move. But all of them focused on his straight-forward appearance for sure.

Mamoru's eyes were midnight blue, deep-seeing and resolute. His facial features were perfectly aligned and he had short hair of a dark jet-black color, bangs curving over his forehead and parted in two at his left-most side. He was as tall as the rest of them, body frame similar and masculine, and dressed in black jeans and a sleevless white shirt. Everything in his appearance was familiar, like he were exactly the same person. And if not in a technical way, he was.

"And you guys?" He asked, frowning when he pulled his hand back from the weird handshake.

They paused for a moment, half expecting him to stop and say that he knew their names already, half expecting him to suddenly grin and reunite with them. But they reminded themselves about reality and their hopes lowered, disappointment settling in them.

"It's Kunzite." He said, then gestured to the others. "Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite."

_X-----END FLASHBACK, BACK TO THE PRESENT REALITY-----X_

"By chance. A fair chance that we came here and bumped into him." decided Zoisite, ripping through the stillness again. He lifted his head and looked at the others. "It could never be impossible. Because it's our life's priority to protect the prince."

Nephrite looked up too. "And Endymion considers himself one with the princess,"

"So if its our prince that we must protect, "said Jadeite. "then the princess counts as well."

Kunzite nodded. "If all along we've been with the her, then it was unavoidable that we were going to find Endymion after all. They're bound to each other."

The sense began flooding to their minds. A fragment of the mysteries was gradually being revealed to them.

"And the both of them have yet to meet, yet they are now both so close." Zoisite said. "In the same country, the same district, the same Japan. Think if they met--"

"Nothing much would happen." Nephrite finished for him. "Because they're reincarnated. So technically, they aren't really going to embrace each other that way. They could pass each other on the street and that'd be it. A dead fly in the greatest dish of banana meringue pie prepared."

His shoulders slumped, at the same time not quite understanding how his metaphor applied to the topic. "You're right."

Jadeite sighed, making a face. "Reincarnation really sucks."

"So does this generation." said Kunzite, though not quite agreeing that 'sucks' was really the word he'd use. "And this reality."

X----------X

_RIINNNGGGG!!!!!_

Usagi woke with a start from her annoyingly loud alarm clock the next bright morning, making her jump right out of bed when she saw the time and her eyes snap open wide awake when she realized how late she'd be for her first day of her new school.

"Kya! No way!" She said to herself, taking to the bathroom and shoving a toothbrush lined with minty-fresh toothpaste in her mouth. Single-handedly brushing jaggedly on her teeth, she made way back to her room and jerked on the school uniform she was now required to wear. Soon after, she dashed back to the bathroom and spat into the sink, rinsing her mouth as quickly as possible, and returning to her room to grab her book bag and do her hair in a record of twenty-eight point seven seconds. She raced out of her room and downstairs in no time, snatching both a slice of toast from the kitchen table and her bento box. She hardly had any time to slip in a notice to her mother as she hurried out of the house.

"Please. Not late, not late, not lateee!" Usagi pleaded, a blur of colors as she turned the corner and darted past other pedestrians carefully. After speeding along for half a minute, it only took her the other thirty seconds to realize that she had no idea where she was going, nor the location of her new school. She wasn't even sure she could remember the name either.

Soon, she slowed to a stop and rested at the side of the pavement, feeling utterly stupid. Would she have to go all the way back home and ask her mom the actual name of the school? She felt herself to instant tears as she looked around to find the time somewhere. She spotted a clock inside a little game arcade she just realized she'd in front of. But then the thought of the time suddenly vanished when the word 'aracade' flashed in her head with bright, neon colors. She went starry-eyed just as someone came out of the place through the front, glass doors.

"Can I help you?"

"A-Ano..." Usagi tore her eyes from the various game machines she saw through the arcade's windows and then froze at sight of the young man that had emerged from the place.

"I don't think I've seen you around before." said the tall, handsome stranger wearing a white apron. His sandy, blonde hair was touseled at a passing breeze and his forest green eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

Her jaw slacked at the view of him. No way. There actually existed a really cute guy in this new place? The place she had just moved to yesterday? Was she going to have a crush already?

"Hey, hello there?" the guy waved a hand.

She noticed after the following five seconds and nearly fell over when she realized he was actually talking to her directly. "Uh...um...I..."

"Did you just move here or something?" He asked, flashing a cute smile.

Her set of eyes turned into hearts as she only felt herself able to nod.

He nodded too and said, "Okay. That would explain it. Hajimemashite, my name's Motoki."

_Motoki..._ She repeated to herself mentally, almost drooling.

"And you?" He asked.

"Ts-Tsukino Usagi." She blushed unconsciously.

Motoki grinned in a friendly manner. "Okay then, Usagi-chan, you kind of looked lost when you stopped in front of the arcade. Do you need any help or anything?"

Usagi felt herself embarrassed at that, scratching her head awkwardly. "Um..."

X----------X

"What'd you do?" Makoto frowned, noticing the wide yawn produced from her blunette friend.

Ami rubbed her eyes for the third time they'd been walking along to school together, nearly running into a passerby on the sidewalk, which was incredibly unusual for her. She was always careful. Plus, it was morning and it was she who would be the regularly well-rested one, being the daughter of a working, certified doctor and a future success in the field of medical science and health. The sun was up, the sky was blue, and it seemed that she was not having a very good start. "I stayed up for too long studying and fell asleep on my desk... I had my mind too focused on senshi business to concentrate though."

A flat expression set on her face then, gripping her own book bag in her hands. "Oh."

She nodded, almost shamefully. "I didn't come to any leads or anything that would help."

"It's all right Ami-chan." Makoto assured her, knowing she hadn't done much either. "There's no one to blame."

She sighed. "Yes, but I just can't keep my mind off of it."

"Aw, come on. Try not to worry about it. It'll affect your thinking today in school and then you won't be very much happy in the afternoon either." She looked sympathetically at her friend, feeling for her. But when Ami's expression didn't change, she looked ahead on the sidewalk to keep her self from feeling more depressed that morning. Just as she did, though, she spotted Motoki outside the Game Center Arcade. She smiled and tried to raise the mood, nudging Ami lightly. "Hey look, it's Motoki! We should go say hi!" She raised her arm in the air, but only halfway when she realized he was talking to someone else--a girl.

"Is that a new student?" Ami beat her to the question, though worded differently than she'd put it. She noticed the familiar blue and white colors of Azabu-Juuban Jr. High's female uniform on the stranger.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Let's go see."

The two of them walked along curiously to the pair, Motoki catching sight of them just as they got close enough.

"Mako-chan, Ami-chan," He greeted with the charming smile he was so ignorant of twenty-four seven. "Morning you two. You're right on time. You should meet someone."

Right after the words came from his mouth, the girl he'd been conversing with turned around. Her eyes were the first thing to catch light in the sun, clear and crystal blue. Then it was her long, golden blonde hair, styled in a weird, odango-pigtail way that created the foreign illusion about her. Her skin was light and she was pretty short, inches shorter than Makoto and just about an inch to Ami. She was skinny and had a small face, almost making her seem like a doll of some sort.

"Oh, hello." Ami smiled friendly at the girl. "My name is Mizuno Ami."

Makoto smiled too. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Kino Makoto. And your name is--?"

"Tsukino Usagi. Hajimemashite." She greeted back with a curious expression on her face as she took a look at them.

Then Motoki cut in. "Usagi-chan seems to have gotten herself confused with the new surroundings here. You girls were just off to school, right? She can come with you."

Makoto nodded, glancing at the blonde. "Sure. She can come along. There's no reason to say no."

"Of course." Ami agreed. She turned to her. "Come on Usagi-cha--"

"Usagi." the girl cut across her, her blue eyes bright. "You can call me Usagi. I don't mind. "

She corrected herself and smiled, the fatigue in her seeming to drain away all of a sudden. "Okay, Usagi. But we better get going. Class starts in ten more minutes."

Usagi's mouth went ajar, like someone had told her some really shocking news. "Ten?! You mean I rushed all around the house and ran through the streets just to find out I'm not going to be late?!?"

"Er..." The two girls didn't seem to have much of a clue of what she'd gone through, much less understood.

"You probably had a different time zone before." said Ami. "Where did you come from?"

"California, the U.S." She replied.

The blunette nodded. "I see. Don't worry, you'll get used to the different time setting here in Japan."

Her expression lit up. "You mean you'll hang around me and everything? You'll show me around?"

Makoto half-smiled. "Uh, that wasn't the point. But sure, we'll do that."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but it's school right now. We'll be late--"

"Let's go!" Usagi urged excitedly, taking off ahead.

Ami and Makoto looked at each other, wondering if they had suddenly spiced up their day.

X----------X

"School? You gotta be kidding me." Jadeite put his hands over his face, closing his eyes. He slumped down at the tatami table, feeling far groggy to have to be forced to go to school, one of his least favorite things in the entire universe.

"Come on. You don't have time to argue." Kunzite threw a uniform set at him, buttoning the collar of his own.

He groaned, letting the clothes hit his back. "I don't come back to Earth after a thousand years to be educated about history when I _lived_ history."

Zoisite strode into the living room, stopping at the lazy blonde with his arms crossed. He too was already dressed in school uniform, as well as Nephrite who finished up having coffee in the kitchen. "What about mathematics? Language? Physics?"

Jadeite peeked through his fingers. "Do those really matter? I was born to kick ass, not become some smarty pants genius."

"Who said you were a genius?" Nephrite said from the kitchen, able to hear the conversation clearly. "No one cares if you fail in school. Just being there counts."

"But we have the prince to worry about and getting a useless education won't really help you know." He made a point.

Kunzite frowned, somewhat agreeing with him, much to his dislike. "We promised the time guardian that we would lead modern lives here to keep a low profile."

"We got a fair enough education with our old private tutors just a millennium back. I bet I still remember some facts."

"You skipped your lessons every week." Zoisite folded his arms. "What could you possibly remember?"

Jadeite shrugged. "Women bitch too much?"

He rolled his eyes. "What subject is that? Sex ed?"

"No. _Social _studies. Duh."

Kunzite stalked over to him and grabbed him at the back of the head with a fistful of his short, wavy, blonde hair. "Cut the crap and put your clothes on."

"_Fine..._" He sighed. "But I don't see the point of dealing with the regular jocks, preps, posers, jer--"

"This isn't California anymore, Jed." Nephrite reminded him. "This is Japan. Forget about that western experience."

He raised an eyebrow, an expression full of doubt. "Oh really? I'd like to see our days here get better."

Moments later, the four filed out of the one apartment for school, ready in a set of fifteen extra minutes for what the day would hold for them. But most of them were reluctant to do so. They took the elevator down, passed the strange doorman in the lobby unnoticed, and made their way outside, where they unexpectedly encountered the one and only.

"Hey, you guys." Mamoru greeted, stopping on the pavement bordering the parking lot when he noticed them. "Seeing you again so early this morning?" He took another look at them in their recognizable uniforms and realization came to him quickly. "Oh, you're going to be attending my school."

Nephrite refrained from kneeling at his feet and asked, "The same school as you?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Tenth-District High. You're wearing the uniform."

Zoisite looked down at his attire and nodded as well. "Right. We were just heading off."

"And we would've left sooner," Jadeite cut in. "If these guys didn't take so long putting these uniforms on. They're really slow when it comes to school-relations."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, the other three narrowing their eyes and glaring at the hypocritical blonde.

"That's all right. You can walk with me to school." He offered.

Kunzite bowed with his head. "That is very considerate to ask."

"Uh, no problem. You're already out here anyway." He frowned.

Nephrite said, "Then we might as well go. We aren't really familiar with the directions yet."

"That's what the help is for." He smiled friendly, walking on. "Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Oh thank you for all the story alerts, reviews, and favorites! I'm happy for that! This chapter may be a little longer but I'd figured that would be okay. Enjoy. (Oh, and F. F. means fast forward if you don't already know. I use it to pass through time in the story. ) _

X----------X

Chapter 6 - "These Friendly Faces Are Guidances Pt. 2"

"Where'd you come from?"

"You look foreign somewhat! Are you Japanese-American?!"

"What was your old school like?"

"Did you just move to Japan? Or did you just transfer from another district?"

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Where do you live now?"

"What's your--"

"HEY!" Makoto glared at the noisy crowd, cutting through them to Usagi. She had only been introduced and then everyone in her new class had flocked to her like she was some popular idol. "Give the girl some room! Do you want to suffocate her? Bombarding her with questions she doesn't have to answer? This entire classroom looks like it got smaller with everyone bunched up like this!"

The other students inched away then, several of them gulping and tensing in wariness.

"Yeah, that's right!" The brunette put her hands on her hips, though she really had no intention of actually hurting someone. "I'm not gonna tolerate anything!"

Ami Mizuno, a girl with short pixie-like blue hair and matching eyes, had an awkward expression on her face as she stood to the sidelines._ Oh, Mako-chan... _Clearing her throat, she said, "Erm, Mako-chan... that's over-doing it."

She glanced over at her and seemed to disagree. "Well I didn't like it when I was new here."

"...I was new too." Ami reminded her timidly in front of everyone else.

Makoto sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. Just ignore them, 'kay Usagi?"

The blonde found herself a little... what was the word? Well to put it, she might've found this somewhat unexpected. Usually no one cared if you were new. You'd get stared at, but that was it. All the attention was a little... hectic. Still, she let herself smile for it. "It's okay Makoto-chan. I feel more welcomed here than I ever was back in California!"

Makoto frowned. What kind of person was this? "You mean you like this bothersome--"

"You're really from America?!" The crowd pushed the tall girl out of the way and back to her again.

"Yup. In California." Usagi nodded, happy to answer.

"So you're really foreign? How come you're not so ganguro?" asked one random guy with spiky brown hair, looking her up and down almost un-politely.

"No. I'm not American. I just moved there when I was eight and now I'm back. I'm Japanese."

A wave of murmurs passed through the crowd before someone came up with another question.

"What's you're name again?"

She grinned. "Tsukino Usagi."

"Oooh!" Squealed one girl somewhere--she couldn't find her face. "What was California like?"

"Oh... um, well, it's pretty nice. If you live near the coast there's the wide ocean and the local beaches."

"Wider than Japan's?"

She paused and then shrugged. "The coast is really wide in California. I don't know about Japan since I haven't been here for seven years."

Another girl shot her hand up in the air and asked, "Is it true that all the girls there get tans to make themselves more attractive?"

"Uh--"

"Okay, that's enough class!" A female voice snapped. Soon after, a tall woman with long, wavy, mahogany-red hair cut through the crowd with her hands on her hips. "Stop this ruckus and get to your seats! Class started ten minutes ago!"

The students around groaned and muttered words like 'buzz kill' and 'crazy oba-san' and other names she would not like to describe. They all separated and went different directions to the rows of desks in the classroom just behind them, Ami and Makoto included.

Usagi looked up at the woman who came towards her, green eyes analyzing her like some scanner machine. She looked pretty young, around the twenties or thirties maybe. She was skinny and at least looked nicer than her former homeroom teacher. She sure didn't sound that nice though. Not much like Ms. Andrews, to her relief.

"And you must be the new student I was informed about earlier this morning." said the woman.

"Hai." She subconsciously bent over to bow, gripping her book bag in her hand.

"Very well. I am your homeroom teacher, Haruna-sensei." She introduced.

Usagi nodded, knowing she had a feeling who this woman would be. The atmosphere sort of dropped down as soon as she had gotten close enough. "Tsukino Usagi."

Haruna-sensei nodded as well and said, "Hajimemashite Tsukino-san. Juuban Municipal Junior High ni youkoso."

"Ano, arigatou." She bowed again out of respect. "Please take care of me here!"

"I hope to." She replied, though not looking so thrilled. She waved a hand and pointed over to the desk area behind her. "Please take a seat in an empty desk."

Usagi nodded again and walked around the teacher, avoiding looking into her eyes. She went ahead and took the nearest empty desk to avoid awkwardness instead of going around the entire group of desks to look for one in particular. As she sat down, she could only think: _Gee, what a _nice_ teacher. How will _this_ class turn out for her?_ She glanced at Makoto, who seemed to be looking back at her in her own desk with a sarcastic 'welcome to the school' expression on her face.

X----------X

"And your names again?"

"It's Nephrite."

"Zoisite."

"...Kunzite."

"Jadeite. Don't wear it out."

The teacher smiled friendly at them and nodded towards the class. "Ah, yes. Right. Unusual names, but they are you're new classmates. Please make them feel welcome." He gestured out to the desks arranged in the middle of the classroom. "Take a seat in the back, the only seats we have left, yet convenient for now. I'll take a good ten minutes to get you settled into attendance and entered into the grade list, the basic things."

The four nodded and went off to four, old desks set in the very back of the room to sit and set their things down. The surroundings were quite different from their former high school, but who was to complain? It was all new and they didn't seem to mind much. The only weird thing was that they kept on getting looked and stared at, many eyes of girls too.

"Gross. These desks are dusty." Jadeite made face.

Nephrite raised an eyebrow, bent low, and blew away most of the coat of dust particles in one chair. Then he shrugged and sat down. "It's fine now."

Kunzite and Zoisite did the same, but Jadeite still seemed to be bothered by the poor quality of where he sat. He took Nephrite's book bag and used it to wipe the all the dust off his chair and then seated himself, receiving a nice glare from Nephrite afterwards.

"Hey, you think that Usagi's all right?" Zoisite asked quietly, trying to ignore the many eyes on them.

Kunzite assured, "We'll go see her after school. She shouldn't have much trouble by herself."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Nephrite. "It's Usagi. Anything could happen."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it." Jadeite said, leaning back. "We've got to keep an eye on the prince now too."

With that reminder, the four of them all searched for the darkest head of black hair in the rows of desks ahead and found Mamoru sitting in the third row. His head was bent over, reading a thick book.

"Aw great. We've been gone too long." He smacked himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "He's a book worm now. What if he turns out like Zoisite?"

Zoisite frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at the blonde. "Ignoring that, we also have to care for the princess. We can't just forget about her."

"Yeah, but I guess he has a point now, Zoi." said Nephrite. "We should start keeping tabs on him. We need to decide when the right time is to tell him he's a prince and we're his royal guards."

Jadeite added, "And his friends. Not to mention bested princes ourselves."

"Minor princes." reminded Kunzite, not wanting to get too full of himself. "We don't account for that high of a title yet."

"Whatever. It's the same." He waved a hand. "Didn't ask you to get all technical."

"It was stating the truth."

"Well it doesn't matter since we're _minor_ royalty then. Jeez."

Zoisite interrupted. "Fine. You're right. But that means the hard part will be getting him to believe us. Remember how the princess first reacted?"

They all sat and paused then, recalling the short memory like it was only yesterday. It didn't start out very well.

"That doesn't mean Mamoru will react that way." Nephrite pointed out.

He nodded. "True... but that doesn't mean he won't act any differently. There's an eighty-eight point six percent chance that he won't believe us at first word of mouth."

Jadeite rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. He can't be that hard to knock over."

Zoisite looked at him and spoke with sarcasm. "All right then. We can just go up to him after school and say, _hey, you're name's really not Mamoru. You're actually Prince Endymion, keeper of the Earth reincarnated from about a millennium ago. And we're just your regular, also reincarnated, guards._"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's not so hard to say."

"You blonde!" Nephrite smacked him in the back of the head. "Jeez, how dumb are you?"'

"Hey! That was my honest opinion!" He scowled and rubbed his precious head.

"Well that was a rather senseless opinion." Kunzite commented.

He turned his scowl to him and said, "And who said I need your opinion?"

"No one." Zoisite interrupted again, frowning. "Look, we should be serious about this. We're guards aren't we? We're meant to protect in the end."

The words had them tracing their line of sight back to Mamoru again, who seemed to be looking back at them now. From a short distance, he raised an eyebrow like he was questioning them.

"Uh, maybe we should quit arguing over here." Nephrite scratched his head awkardly, looking away again.

"Right. We look suspicious just looking at him occasionally." agreed Zoisite. He and the others also turned their heads back to avoid meeting Mamoru's eyes like they were watching him.

"Distract ourselves then?" asked Jadeite. He looked around, the only thing seeming to catch his eyes were the staring girls. "Hey do you think I can get a chick here?"

Kunzite grunted in doubt. "Like that were possible. It didn't happen in America, it won't happen here."

"Hey!" He scowled. "I can too! I'm way smoother than you are!"

Nephrite rolled his eyes. "Like Kunzite even cares. He's such a statue."

"You're pretty much an idiot Jadeite." said Zoisite. "And that's stating the obvious."

Jadeite frowned. "Tell me why you're all going against me today?"

"I think I'm the most suave one anyway." Nephrite said, moving a lock of hair behind his shoulder.

"There are more important things than girls right now." said Zoisite.

Kunzite crossed his arms and rested them on his desk surface. "Agreed."

Then the teacher interrupted. "All right class, sorry for the wait. Let's get started..."

X----------X

_-----Then After School-----_

"Usagi! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Usagi looked behind her, waiting at the front of the junior high while numerous students flooded out at dismissal.

"Wait up!" It was Makoto running towards her, Ami coming after her just a foot behind. Together, they weaved through the crowds of other teens until they came to a panting stop in front of her.

"Mako-chan! Ami-chan!" She grinned at the sight of them, despite their being breathless. "What class were you in? I was hoping that I'd have all my classes with you two!"

Makoto caught her breath before she could talk straight again, bent over and holding her kneecaps. "We were trying to find you in case you got lost or something."

"Really?" She smiled more. "You were looking for _me_?"

"Well..." Ami still panted more. "We promised... we'd help you... around today..."

Usagi nodded. "Right! So where are we going next? I couldn't _wait _to get out of that teacher-infested prison! I could barely stand it! I was more looking forward to the part where I actually get to hang out!"

The two exchanged clueless glances, then back at her.

"Uhh... Where do you want to go?" Makoto asked uncertainly.

She thought for a moment. How would she know? Japan may be her real home but she wasn't familiar with it anymore... Well, not that much. She expected they'd have the suggestions. "Anything's fine. It doesn't matter as long as I can go home with a great day on my shoulders."

Ami and Makoto looked at each other again, both thinking the same thing.

"Let's go to the Game Center Arcade, Usagi." Ami smiled, holding her books close to her chest. "I'll go home later to feed Luna."

She smiled too, but looked at her questioningly at the last part. "Who's Luna? Is that your pet?"

She nodded. "Yes. She's a cat."

"Aww, kitties are cute!" Usagi said cheerfully, imagining the playful, feline critter in her head.

"Well we better go ahead then." Makoto suggested, starting on the way.

-----Fast F.-----

The place was buzzing with the right atmosphere. All around, there were several teenagers sitting in striped booths, playing on different arcade machines, eating, and just chilling to their heart's content. The sounds of various game audio mixed in with the youthful chatter all around. The place setting was just too interesting once you stepped inside. And to Usagi, she saw it apparently as Azabu-Juuban's teen 'hot-spot' like the beach was in California coastline cities.

"Whoa, this place looks waayy cooler than when I saw it this morning!" Usagi looked around in wonder. A smile came to her face at almost everything she saw... except the gum under the booth tables. Gross.

Makoto smiled. "Maybe that's because everything's up and running and the place is flooded with people your age."

"Yeah, but it's all lively!"

"Didn't you have places like this in California Usagi?" asked Ami.

She paused and shrugged. "They weren't as PG safe as it is here. I only had the chance to step into one club and then I was banned by my parents."

The blunette made a face and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oh..."

"Well this place does range from PG to PG-13." A male voice cut in.

The three of them turned their heads and found Motoki facing them from front counter, that friendly smile on his face.

"Oh hey, Motoki-kun." Makoto waved greetingly.

Ami asked, "Work going steady Motoki-kun?"

"Pretty much." He nodded. "And I see that you're hanging out with Usagi-chan now."

"Well we're not going to leave her behind." Makoto smiled and crossed her arms, glancing at the blond. Then she frowned, seeing her gaze in the direction of the hunky counter-worker. "Uh, you're drooling Usagi."

Usagi didn't seem to hear her. _There he is! He's a major cutie! _"Uh-huh..."

Motoki laughed. "How was your first day at school Usagi?"

She blinked several times at his voice, trying to bring herself back to reality so she could answer him. "Uh... fun! It was great! I love Japan!"

He flashed a white smile. "That's good to hear. Are you going to be one of my regular customers here too?"

She didn't hesitate. "Definitely! I'll come here everyday!"

Ami made a face. "Uh, Usagi, the arcade has to close sometime. It's not open everyday."

Makoto looked at Usagi, mentally connecting the dots. Of course, the gorgeous face of Motoki had captured this girl's attention as well. That was typical. "Say Motoki, can you get us three strawberry smoothies and one banana split? I think Usagi should try that first."

"No problem." He nodded. "I'll get to it right away."

"Thanks Motoki-kun." She hooked her arm with Usagi and led her away to an empty booth, sliding on through to sit down. "Come on Usagi..."

Ami sat on the other side across the table, setting her school things to the free seating space beside her.

"Aw... I wanted to talk with Motoki-kun some more!" Usagi frowned.

"So you like Motoki then?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed when she realized it was obvious. "Oh... um... maybe?"

Ami smiled. "Minako-chan won't be so thrilled to hear about a rival."

Usagi's ears perked up. "What?! Who's Minako? Is that his girlfriend?!"

"Nah." Makoto waved a hand. "He doesn't have a girlfriend. We're talking about our friend. She has thing for Motoki... sort of."

The blonde settled down in relief. "Oh. Okay. Girlfriends make him impossible to get, but rivals you can pass!"

Ami raised an interested eyebrow. "Oh? A competitor?"

"Oh well. I used to like Motoki too." Makoto admitted, though Ami already knew. "But it was just a pass-pass thing."

Usagi smiled. "So you have a boyfriend or something Mako-chan?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. Not right now that is. You know how they say there are plenty of fish in the ocean? Well there aren't that many 'good' fish to reel in. The variety isn't quite good quality if you know what I mean."

"Totally!" Usagi nodded. She could sit through and understand her. It was always weirdos and nerds chasing after her. One kid was named Melvin, back in America again. He was a _major_ geek. Thinking about him just grossed her out and if it wasn't nerds stalking her, it was the sicko playboys. And they weren't any better. "What about you Ami-chan?"

The girl turned crimson red when the question was directed to her. "Oh... um... I... no. I'm too busy with studying and cram school. I don't have time for boys."

She frowned. "What? No way! If you say you don't have time for boys it's like saying you don't have time for fun!"

Ami only blushed some more.

"Oh come on Ami." Makoto nudged her with a grin. "Tell her about that one guy. Urawa-san."

Her cheeks burned. "Mako-chan..."

"Urawa-san?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

The brunette rolled her eyes when the timid girl wouldn't talk. "His name was Urawa Ryo and he was a total match for Ami. He was smart and sweet and everything. But he moved out of town shortly after he moved here for... classif-- I mean unknown reasons."

Usagi gushed. "Aw! That's sounds cute!"

"We were friends!" Ami insisted, cutting in with an extremely red face.

They were interrupted when a teen girl came to their booth. She had long, yellow-blonde hair with a red bow in the back and blue eyes. Her face was quite pretty and she was dressed in a school uniform that was a similar to the one they were wearing but was a little different with the top. The red tie part was not tied the same way and there was only one pinstripe on the blue sailor collar instead of three like theirs.

"Makoto! Ami!" She greeted bubbily. "I didn't know you'd be here! You'll never--"

"Oh Minako-chan, meet our new friend." said Makoto, pointing to Usagi. "This is Tsukino Usagi. She just moved here from California in America."

Minako noticed the new girl and smiled, ready to introduce herself. "Hajimemashite, Usagi-chan. My name is Aino Minako, working towards many careers in the future, if possible. I go to a different school, as you can see. And I plan to take the role of either a famous actress or maybe a model soon. I used to be a star volleyball player but quit due to some personal reasons. My parents are--"

"Okay, an introduction." Makoto frowned. "Not a background check. Jeez. You over-do it sometimes."

The other blonde pouted and crossed her arms. "And you don't Makoto?"

"Um, so Minako's one of our other friends." Ami said, trying to shift the subject off. "There's also Rei, but she's most likely busy at Hikawa right now."

"Oh, Rei is dealing with some new comer assistant." said Minako knowingly, taking the distraction. "I asked her to go shopping with me but she said that she was busy with a trainee name Yuuichirou or whatever. I asked the wrong person anyway, so I came here and-- Oh! I remember!" Her face suddenly lit up.

"What?" Makoto asked. "Clearance sale today?"

She shook her head wildly. "No! I was going to head off to the mall with Rei, but since she couldn't come, I decided to come to the arcade instead! But when I was coming in, I saw that Mamoru guy that's friends with Motoki coming this way too!"

Ami didn't seem to see anything new with that, and Usagi didn't have a clue. "Er, that's normal Mina-chan."

"Maybe she has a thing for Mamoru-kun now." Makoto shrugged.

She only shook her head again. "That's not it! With Mamoru, there were these really hot guys with him! I mean, major hunks! Especially this one with platinum-colored ha-- There! There they are now!"

The sound of the arcade's entrance doors opening sounded and the four of them all looked up in that direction. But when Usagi saw who it was, she smile and slid out of the booth.


	7. Chapter 7

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Thanks everyone. This next chapter may go off a little OCC but I'm sorry. Tell me any following suggestions that you might have, please. It took me a little longer to finish this chapter since I was busy. The other reason was because I was sort of on an idea-shortage, a semi-writer's block if you may. Thank you again for everything so far, R&R, and please enjoy. ^w^_

X----------X

Chapter 7 - "Sad Introductions, Minus the Next One"

"Wha--?!" Nephrite nearly jumped out of his pants, looking down when slim arms wrapped around his waist. "What the--"

A blonde head peeked around him. "Hey guys!"

He made a face, recognizing the familiar voice. "Usagi?"

She let go and put her hands up in the air to emphasize her appearance. "Well who else?"

The others caught on to her presence in a split second and turned around to face her, rather surprised to see her.

"Where'd you come from Usagi?" Zoisite asked, an expression of unexpectedness on his feminine-like face.

Nephrite crossed her arms, not seeming to appreciate the sneak-up. "Yeah. That's what _I'd _like to know.

A pleased smile appeared on her small face. "My new friends brought me here!"

Jadeite smiled and held out a fist towards her. "Well all right. You found a crowd to hang with on your first day."

She nodded, knuckle-touching him. "Yep!"

"Is it the popular crowd?" He asked. "You know how bad the popular crowd can get you... out of shape."

"Uh...I don't know. I don't think the fad for cliques are as high here as it is in California." She shrugged her shoulders.

Kunzite frowned. "Are they guys?"

All four pairs of eyes magnetized towards her instantly.

"Whoa, now you never said anything about having other guy-friends." Nephrite said, looking at her suspiciously. "Do they look at you in the eye when you talk or down at your chest?"

She made a face. "What are you guys talking about? They're _girls_! Jeez, don't get so serious!"

Zoisite settled down in relief. "We just don't want our prin--I mean, we don't want you to get taken advantage of."

"Yeah, greedy wolves in sheeps' wool." said Jadeite warningly, catching a quick glance at Zoisite for barely a second.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at each of them. "You guys sure are acting weird today. Or is it that there's something different?"

They all exchanged glances as she studied them briefly. Then she snapped out of thought and grabbed both Kunzite and Zoisite's arms, tugging them onward to an opposite direction. "Anyways, come on! I almost forgot! I want you guys to meet them!" She went along and had them following after her, somewhat cluelessly and awkwardly at the other people that looked at them when they passed by several booths. When they mimicked her stop at a certain striped booth, they found three other girls--and immediately sucked in harsh breaths at first sight of them.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet the guys!" Usagi gestured in a cheerful state. She wasn't sure why it was making her so excited to introduce her friends together, close ones and new ones. "They're my friends and they came from California too. And guys, meet my new friends!"

The four stared with astonishment back at three girls with familiar faces. It was plain to see, direct and causing them disbelief. It was almost like reality was trying to taunt and tease them. Maybe things were just going by too drastically, or maybe mysteries were finally being revealed to them... But it was starting to seem unreal, starting with precisely last night. Two good things in such short, fast-forwarded time gave you wariness and precaution, not joy.

Zoisite caught his eyes onto a girl with short, blue, pixie-styled hair that he hadn't and would never forget. Her eyes were also blue, a shade darker than her hair, but big and clear. She was short, about an inch taller than Usagi, and had a thin, petite body. He knew that even if she looked frail, she was actually strong, especially in the field of intellect. Her head was filled with knowledge that he could compete with. He knew this, because he knew her. Yet, she shyly glanced at him at first meeting, knowing nothing about him at all.

Kunzite focused silently at another girl. He recognized her face at once, not even having to think about it. It was like remembering his own identity, because he knew it in a click. She had long, blonde hair, wearing a fitting red bow in the back, and had blue eyes only he saw as "special". They looked at him with the same, half-hidden, half-obvious attraction she had just that long ago. He recalled it well, the way she had first looked at him. It was the same then, it was the same now.

Lastly, Nephrite had himself drawn to the brunette that stood out from everyone else, through his eyes that is. She was taller than the other two and possessed green eyes that showed many expressions. He could name each expression, all of them on his list of favorites. She kept several talents, he knew. Each one had layed down a brick to close up the gap, making each other less distant and more acquainted. But that was a while ago. Still, seeing her with familiarity, he had a feeling the past was repeating. Maybe, just maybe.

"It's them." Jadeite murmured to himself, recognizing the longing in the eyes of his fellows. "This is really happening."

"Um, hi. My name is Minako." said the stranger blonde with the red bow first, a faint, pink tint to her cheeks as she looked straight ahead at Kunzite.

Usagi nodded and pointed to the other two, introducing specifically with their names. "That's Makoto and Ami."

Jadeite greeted back before the others. Like _they _actually had the tongue to speak right now. "Nice meeting you girls. I'm Jadeite." He nudged Nephrite with his arm next.

"Nephrite." He said shortly, his tone robotic.

Zoisite did his best to smile with consciousness. "Nice to meet you. My name is Zoisite."

Kunzite, being last, only thought to say, "...It's Kunzite."

Through their heads, they were thinking the same thing. Maybe partly, at least. Maybe the Guardian of Time was granting them something more after all...that, or something had to be pre-cautioned.

X----------X

Usagi looked from the girls to the Shittenou, her pupils moving back and forth between them. She wasn't so dense to see that maybe they'd all been struck by cupid or something. It was all there in the air. Secretly, she smiled to herself. The scene wasn't so bad, and neither was the thought.

Ami looked as if she were doing her best to not blush, but the color was already spilling to her face. Makoto kept an interested eye on Nephrite, not shy about it at all. But she looked somewhat speculating, as if she were wondering if she wanted to be interested or not. As for the other girl she'd just met, Minako, her blue eyes had a curious spark to them as she scanned Kunzite's appearance. There was definite and obvious attraction waiting behind those eyes.

_This could really be something._ She nodded to herself. It could probably happen soon, just as long as the guys didn't mess things up for her and go with a "one-week-relationship" thing. There was no way she was going to lose connections that way, not when she had just gotten her slate swept clean.

"All right," came another voice.

She snapped her head up and grinned. Maybe cupid had hit her as well.

"Three strawberry shakes and a banana split." said the counter-boy arcade keeper, Motoki, as he came her way to the booth with the orders. In quick time, he set them on their table. "On the house for Usagi-chan's new coming."

She smiled at him dreamily. "Really? For me?"

"Yeah, why not? My welcoming gift to you." He nodded, then glanced behind him and stepped aside to reveal another guy. "Oh, by the way, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Usagi raised an eyebrow curiously.

He spoke to the stranger beside him while he gestured to her. "See Mamoru? This is the girl."

She let her eyes float over to the other guy. _Whoa._ At first glance, she had to admit he was just as a major hunk as Motoki was. He had the super-male-model features perfectly. His eyes were midnight blue, somewhat mysterious in the light. He had short, dark, dark, jet black hair with parted bangs that curved over his forehead. He had the body that was quite masculine and in-shape, even wearing the same high school uniform as the Shittenou that would cover up any show-off muscles. Long legs, big hands, slim figure, broad shoulders... He seemed like a limited edition package, really cute. There was just something... when she looked him over again, she thought there was something familiar about him. Something at the back of her head felt fuzzy. But it was probably nothing. If she had seen this guy before, she'd remember. Definitely.

"What are you staring at?" He spoke in a fitting voice, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi blushed subconsciously, feeling a tad bit shocked at his tone.

Motoki made a face at him. "Mamoru, be nice." He looked at her and apologized. "Sorry Usagi. This is my good friend Chiba Mamoru."

Mamoru looked at her with a scrutinizing expression. "Usagi, huh?"

"Um, yes." She nodded, waiting to say what he'd say next. Not to say much, but he was kind of surprising her.

He paused a moment, then said, "Doesn't that mean rabbit? Or bunny? You know, you look really..." He stopped as if he were thinking again, before going on. "Weird."

She froze. Wait, did she hear him right?

"Yeah. That's it. I think it's your hair." He said, tapping a finger to his chin. "You know what your pig-tail things look like?"

She had to process it. "My...hair?"

"Well I just said _hair_, so I think that's what I'm talking about. Didn't you hear me?"

Motoki frowned, and it seemed that the other girls, Minako, Ami, and Makoto, were too when they frowned as well. The dialogue just happened to have caught their attention at the "spiky" part.

"What about my hair?" Usagi made a face. Maybe she _had_ met the guy before and the reason she didn't remember him was because of his attitude. Who'd want to remember this? Jeez.

An amused kind of smile appeared on his face. And to her, she sensed it was just that sort of annoying. It was like the stupid smile that Shingo would give her when she wore her clothes inside-out on accident and didn't tell her about it.

She asked again. "What?"

He seemed to hesitate, then decided to go on. "That's it. Odango-atama."

Motoki laughed nervously all off a sudden, cutting in safely. "Mamoru, you big joker! That's...not too funny."

Mamoru turned towards him. "I wasn't kidding. Don't you see it? The hair? They look like two big dumplings. This is the first time I've seen someone with odangos that big."

She felt herself still trying to process it. Somehow, she didn't expect this much. Nope, not at all. "Did you call me _odango-atama_?"

"Yeah, I just said that. Are you deaf or something?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm having to repeat whatever I say to you."

"My name is Usagi, not odango-atama!" She narrowed her eyes. "And you're pretty much acting like a jerk right now!"

"Well excuse my manners. I can't help what you look like. Should I call you Usagi odango-atama now?"

"I prefer my original name, actually!"

"Fine." He shrugged. "Odango-atama it is."

She growled in irritation. "It's Usagi!"

Zoisite, someone, finally stepped in and cleared his throat. "Uh, Usagi, you're supposed to be making friends, remember?"

Mamoru raised any eyebrow. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's like our non-blood-related little sister." explained Nephrite, scratching his head awkwardly. It was probably the awkwardness of the moment. "We've known her for a while."

She looked up at the four standing off to the side. "You mean you know this guy too?!"

"Well they're new tenants at my apartment." Mamoru answered knowingly.

"Oh, sorry. Did I ask_ you_?" She said, though not so nicely. She looked back at the guys. "Wow do I feel sorry for you. Living that close to this sort of guy?"

The four of them exchanged glances, and then Motoki cut in, most likely to change the touchy subject. "Sorry. I haven't met you guys before. Are you new here too?"

"Yeah. We went along with Usagi traveling here." replied Jadeite. He and the others introduced themselves for about the fourth time that day again, and Motoki to them.

"You went on a plane with her?" Mamoru asked after wards, pointing a finger above Usagi's head.

She made a face. "What are you trying to say?"

He raised another annoying eyebrow but didn't answer.

Ugh! Why was it that he was a big jerk? To her?! Before she could come up with a come back, Kunzite put a soothing hand on her shoulder. Looking at him, his silver eyes silently told her to calm down.

Motoki frowned, glancing behind him when some other arcade employee had tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, sorry. I have to get back to work everyone." He turned, but nudged Mamoru first. "Come on, I'll get you some food."

"Fine." He went after him, passing by with a, "See you, odango-atama."

She clenched her fists tightly, but Zoisite told her to calm down too.

"We'll see you later Usagi." He said, he and the other three following after Mamoru.

Aggravated enough, she unintentionally replied with a bite in her words. "What? You're going to leave me for him? That jerk there?"

He made a face, but didn't protest otherwise. "We're going to head off home with him later." Then he turned looking apologetically and joined the others ahead. When he was gone, Minako decided to speak up first.

"Interesting..." She nodded slowly, an almost suspicious smile spreading on her face. "The kind of spark this place needs. Finally, I like it!"

Makoto frowned at her. "You are _the_ drama queen. Other people's lives and problems don't make up your imaginary kingdom, Minako."

She clapped her hands together, turning to Usagi. "Oh but it's perfect! You and Mamoru getting off on the wrong foot!"

"How exactly does that make anything perfect?" Ami asked with disagreement to her. The aftermath of what just occurred made the atmosphere confusing and awkward.

Minako grinned and said one word. "Moe!"

Makoto shook her head. "You are just that insensitive. I can't believe you." She put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "How do you feel Usagi-chan?"

Usagi took a breath, then rushed over to the table with the forgotten orders. She started scarfing it all down, the shake and the melting ice cream. "Great! Forget about him! It'll only ruin the memories of my first day here!"

The girls only shared looks.

X----------X

"Jeez, Mamoru." Motoki made a face at him. He returned to his usual place around the front counter. "You really know how to be nice to girls."

Mamoru and the other guys took seats on the empty bar stools, taking up the entire counter space. He shrugged. "She looked so cheery. I don't like that."

"But you still don't have to take your dislike on her that way." He grabbed a rag laying off to the side and began wiping off the counter.

"She'll hate you." Jadeite pointed out, not at all teasing.

He barely gave it a second thought. "I don't really care, no offense to her or anything. She doesn't seem like the kind of person I'd get involved with. Can I get coffee instead of soda Motoki?"

The blonde nodded. "Sure, but about her, it wouldn't kill you to be nice. With that dark aura of yours, she's probably good for you. She seems pretty happy and all."

Zoisite added, "It wouldn't be bad to get involved with her. Friends... Going out with her isn't the worst or anything."

Mamoru looked at him in an instant, having the guy slinking back in his bar stool chair.

"Just saying, that's all." He held up his hands in defense.

Motoki shook his head. "No, you don't have to go out with her. Of course not. It'd just be more...pleasant if you wouldn't insult her with the odango-atama thing."

He smiled at that. "Actually, that was kind of funny."

"But it's her insult." His best friend reminded him. "Really. Lighten up. She seems really nice."

"She is." Nephrite cut in.

Motoki nodded. "Yeah. She could be your good influence, Mamoru. You could really use good influence tomorrow, the weekends and everything."

He sighed. "I don't know. When I was just around her, I suddenly got a weird pulsing in the back of my head. Like a headache. I don't think that's a good influence sign."

"...That's probably nothing. You shouldn't worry about weird things like that." Kunzite said, glancing at Zoisite.

Mamoru only shrugged his shoulders again as Motoki took a steaming cup of black coffee from another employee working in the kitchen and handed it to him.

"Black, just the way you like it buddy." He said, also facing the other guys. "And I'll get you guys something too."

"Thanks." He nodded in gratitude, looking down at the hot liquid in the cup. It was black, always reflecting both his soul and aura.


	8. Chapter 8

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay readers. I have been busy, and to be honest, lazy for a while. Plus, my computer messed up my files twice and it affected chapter 8. So I've had to rewrite it twice, fortunately finishing it today. I hope you like it and give me more feedback. Thank you all for favorites and alerts. Oh, and to answer the most frequent question I've been asked, Usagi doesn't know that she is the princess. Only the guards know, and the reason behind that has only been half-revealed. But anyways, I have to warn you that summer is coming up and I'm going to be busy every now and then. I'm also trying to lay off the computer, but I'll also get chapters out for you all. For this one, please tell me what you think. Don't forget to enjoy as well. ^_^  
_

X----------X

Chapter 8 - "First Suspicion,Paranoia and Unwelcomeness"

The next morning, fortunately a Saturday weekend, Usagi woke to the sound of her mobile's ring tone, which was a Japanese, techno-pop song that was one of the least rated genres in the west's tastes in music. As she could freshly remember, it seemed that America had been more into the rap, rock, and general pop kind of tunes. Usagi, however, never let go of the modern, teen Japanese music her ethnic group enjoyed. Not even after the years she'd spent as an American-Japanese girl.

She groggily forced herself to sit up from a rather strange position in her bed with all the will she could. Immediately, she noticed that she was not in the same place she had fallen asleep last night, but nearly hanging off the edge of her queen-sized bed. The sheets were twisted around her ankles and covered half her body, the rest just a stack of wrinkles on the floor while it draped over the side of the bed in a messy bundle of cotton fabric and cloth. Aside from that though, she blindly grabbed her cell phone thrown to the side on her night stand. With an unclear mind and sleepy greetings, she opened it up and mumbled into the portable speaker device. "Five more minutes..."

"Aw, really Usa-chan? Have you broken your record time of sleeping-in yet?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, her eyes snapped open and sunshine started shining through her with more awareness. She felt herself "mentally" awakening, usually following after she had woken up physically. "Huh? Jadeite?"

"Well who else? Wake up and smell the moon dust, big girl." He replied on the other line. "Good morning miss sunshine, may I bring you breakfast in bed?"

She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, but couldn't help grinning for some reason. Everything was suddenly beginning to lighten up. She rubbed her eyes to see more clearly, when a growl erupted from her stomach and hunger pains began to strike her. This usually happened right after she woke up anyway, as far as a daily basis, that is. "Uh, the breakfast in bed thing doesn't sound too bad right now, actually."

He laughed on the other line. "I would if you're willing to wait fifteen minutes for me to drive over there with a plate of the garbage I make."

"Ughh..." She groaned, recalling the taste of his revolting, attempted dishes. If anyone asked about, the best thing to do would be to just forget it. "That's gross, Jed!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckled again. "Anyways, you should get yourself out of bed already and over to our place right now."

Usagi stopped in the middle of stretching her arms. "What? Your place?"

"Yeah, our new apartment just across town. Diamond Flats. You need to come check it out. I mean, it's pretty sweet. I thought it'd be one of those beat up and run down tenements."

A smile came to her face at the invitation. "Just tell me where it is!"

X----------X

Late morning and near-noon breezes blew in her face, not really affecting her hair as it would for most people. She recalled how the preppy urban girls back at her old school would have a habit of using up a whole can of hold-up hairspray in just three days. Their obsessive annoyance of being insecure of how their hair looked was one of the things she was glad to leave behind...or maybe it was just that she had no problem with her hair manageable hair at all? It rarely stuck up in the air anyway...

Aside from so, she found herself standing on a fairly busy block. It looked as if mostly older, business-looking men and women occupied the streets. The street barely had any minors walking around like herself, and even on her way there she had overheard that where she'd been headed was actually the "richer" side of town. While she made her way here, she thought about it, even observing the structures around her as she continued to go in the direction she was instructed to by Jadeite over the mobile. It seemed that everything _did_ look a little more sophisticated and tasteful in decor and design. Then again, it also looked normal. What surprised her even more was the fact that she, herself, had actually been able to navigate her way through a place she hadn't been around for eight years. She figured she would have to constantly stop and ask strangers for directions, since Jadeite wasn't that easy to follow through over the phone. Plus, she had to self-admit that she wasn't very "bright" either.

Usagi looked up at the tall apartment building, the one with the nice engraving of "_DAIYAMANDO FLATS_" above the front entrance in Japanese kanji characters. It was an appealing structure from the outside, really. Looking at it where she stood could make people want to live in that certain apartment house out of the blue. It looked to be a simple, architectural design, yet also pleasing to the eyes. The building stood so tall and constructed mostly with tannish-yellow bricks, with about fourteen or more floors. Many of the levels came with an outside balcony, as also seen from the outside. Surely, if the residents stood out on their terrace, they would have a refreshing view of most of the city. She had to wonder, which one belonged to her fun-loving brothers? Holding a beige, light-weight box of jelly donuts in her arms, she made her way in through the building's front, double French glass doors.

The inside led to a classy lobby. The floors were shiny, tan, ceramic tiles, some areas covered by red, velvet carpet, such as the rectangular surface beneath the front desk. The interior matched somewhat elegantly with the entire lobby area, colors and designs matching simply. But like the outside, it looked both refined and basic, as if the designer or architect didn't want it all to be too flashy, which was exactly perfect.

"Yes, may I help you pretty, young miss?" spoke a smooth, more-mature voice, dragging her attention away from gawking at the classiest place she's been since she got to see a performance at some music hall out-of-state from California.

Usagi looked ahead at a middle-aged man standing at the front desk, someone she hadn't noticed was there in the first place. He had a kind of "cropped" hairstyle, appearing as if he was trying to look young. It sort of worked, as his mass of black hair wasn't yet graying and he was dressed in a casual, dark navy suit, probably to look presentable and welcoming to others. It seemed obvious that he was the doorman of the apartment house. "Uh, hi. I'm just visiting some friends here."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. "Friends, huh? What floor, miss?"

She walked up to the desk and gave herself a moment to remember what Jadeite had told her. "The...eighth floor I think? They're a couple of guys, about..." She raised her hand up a free hand as high as she could in the air. "This height? They're new and--"

"Oh, you mean the handsome fellows from America." the man nodded, understanding now. Her description wasn't all so specific. "Yeah, the eighth floor. One is the third door to the left when you get off the elevator and the other is two doors away on the same side."

Usagi frowned. "You mean they rented two apartments?"

He replied, "Right, two units. You can't really fit four people into one of our units."

She made a face. It was going to be weird having them split up yet so close anyway. "Well, I'll be going then--"

"Wait," He stopped her, scanning her image vertically again. "You sure those guys are just your "friends" you're visiting?"

"Friends." She assured. What was the deal anyway? On her way around the desk to the elevator at the left, she felt another hunger pain in her stomach, a light growl sounding it. _Oh no, not another! _ She quickly pressed the up button for the elevator and pulled out a jelly donut from her box, taking a hungry bite from the sugary pastry. The sweet, jelly filling instantly enlightened a satisfying taste in her mouth, sating her breakfast-starvation. She was going to wait to share with the guys, but that didn't seem to be the case for her anymore. Her craving and appetite won over her wishes. She pulled another delicious jelly donut from the box as the elevator doors opened up. _Mmmm..._

"You?" came a strangely familiar voice, certainly sounding younger than the weird doorman.

She looked up, automatically a jaw-dropping moment when she saw a certain someone emerge from the open elevator. It was a certain someone...someone with jet-black hair and a tall, masculine figure; a someone with a presence she just didn't like... not after yesterday. "What the--?!"

"I should have the same reaction for you." He frowned, looking down at her like he was suddenly disgusted.

"What are _you _doing here?" the both of them asked together in unison.

Usagi glared and retracted from him. "I'm going to see my friends here!"

"And I _live_ here." Mamoru made a face at her.

_No way!_ She hissed mentally to herself. She was going to have to see this guy every now and then? What kind of karma was coming to her lately? "Well then, you were just_ leaving _weren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's right. I was leaving,_ Odango-atama_." He crossed his arms.

She scowled at him. "It's Usagi!" She threw the jelly donut in her hand at him, hoping it would hit the handsome face he didn't deserve. But instead, like a reflex, he moved his arm at the speed of lightning and caught the donut in his own big hand. He took a bite and smirked at her. "Thanks, Odango-atama." Then he walked around her and passed by, heading towards the front entrance. "Catch you later cow-tails!"

She balled her hands into fists, watching him leave in disdain. Somehow, she had a feeling he was going to have a knack for irking her. Majorly.

X----------X

Nephrite and Jadeite cracked up in laughter, almost squeezing the red and purple jelly from the donuts in their hands.

"_Guuuyyyss!_" Usagi whined, folding her arms. She felt herself turning red in the face from embarrassment. "It's not funny!"

"Idiots." muttered Kunzite, moving a lock of his hair aside. Zoisite wasn't engaging in hilarity, but he was sure smiling in a bit of amusement, even if he wasn't intending to.

The five of them were in a little "get-together" in Kunzite and Zoisite's apartment, the pairing arrangements decided the day before. Together in the living room area, Usagi shared the leftover jelly donuts from the box she brought and ended up telling them about her encounter with Chiba Mamoru down in the lobby in a fit of her aggravation from him. But to her, it wasn't meant to be humorous at all.

"So, wait, let me get it straight..." said Nephrite, almost tearing up. A big grin was stretched across his friendly face. "He calls you cow-tails now?"

Jadeite snickered at the name, causing her to turn even redder with both annoyance and embarrassment. "Yes, but he was being a jerk again!"

"Gotta hand it to Endy, he's smooth." said Jadeite, also with a big smile.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? Endy?"

The smile fell from the wavy blonde's face and he said, "Oh, nothing. Just a catch phrase from some show."

Kunzite seemed to throw a narrowed-eyes look at him, while Zoisite shook his head.

"Whatever Mamoru calls you, just shrug it off, Usagi." He said, talking like an advisory. "Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words should never hurt you. Besides, he's a good guy."

She pouted in sheer doubt, but he changed the subject before she could go on with an opposition comment. "So we never got the chance to ask you how school went yesterday?"

It worked.

"Oh yeah, I met a lot of nice people!" Her face lit up at their courtesy to ask, almost the equivalent to a regular three-year-old girl in excitement. Her gushing only began. "They were actually welcoming, all my new classmates and everything! No one called me stuck-up and no one tripped me over when I sat in my new desk! I was like the center of attention!"

Kunzite smiled for her, even if it was a barely noticeable one--which was quite rare in terms of Kunzite's character and personality. Yet, there were always those who were exceptional to drag out his atypical smiles, including Usagi. "You mean all eyes were on you?"

"Is that really supposed to be a surprise?" Nephrite added, a hint of something behind his tone and voice.

She replied, "Well it's not everyday I get to be treated like a celebrity or a princess! I got to enjoy it all yesterday."

The four of them looked at each other and exchanged glances, secret glances that she found strange. It was weird how they would do that with each other every once in a while, like their thoughts were being shared.

"What?" She raised a curious, curved eyebrow at them.

Nephrite looked at her with strong, warming eyes. But they seemed a bit...defensive? "Nothing. It was just an inside thought...how our first day went yesterday."

"Huh?" She pressed on more curiously. "So how did it go then?"

The next fifteen minutes were spent with the four of her "brothers" describing their debut into their new, super-cool, prep school. Afterwards, the donuts seemed to have been all devoured and Jadeite clicked the flat-screen TV on for an exploration of the several, different Japanese shows and dramas. He and Usagi stuck around in the living room to check out the programs, being introduced to the new, wide range of entertainment foreign to the Western broadcasts they'd been used to, which included the prominent _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Charmed_, and perhaps even the common _Dawson's Creek_. On the other hand, the other three seemed to have found better things to do, or in Kunzite's case, "more important things to be spending precious time on." Zoisite and Kunzite found themselves arranging their possessions and the given furniture to their specific liking. Nephrite returned to his and Jadeite's own apartment to fully unpack and set up his own things in his chosen room, including the kitchen utensils he brought with him.

Later on as time struck noon at around one o' clock P. M., he returned to the other apartment with everyone, lunch time growling in each of their stomachs.

"We need groceries." Nephrite announced at the door. "I'm off to the shopping district. Who wants to come with?"

With a zoom of speed, Usagi showed up at his calling first, followed by the other, blonde-headed Jadeite.

"I wanna come!" Usagi raised a hand both excitedly and eagerly, again, resembling a young child or toddler.

Jadeite grinned and said, "I'm gonna tag along too. I wanna see as much Japan has to offer here in Minato-ku."

Nephrite gave him a look. "Offer? You mean the chicks?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "A bit of everything."

Zoisite walked in on their presences just as Nephrite allowed his approval to Jadeite's company. "Have a safe trip out there."

Usagi assured him as they were all heading out. "We will. We're only going to buy groceries Zoi." But even so, Zoisite looked both at Jadeite and Nephrite with some kind of invisible, telepathic message of concern before they left. They took the elevator down to the first level lobby, the weird doorman eyeing them and giving them friendly nods as they passed by to exit out the front, double, french glass doors.

X----------X

The shopping district of Minato-ku was that of a regular outside market in America. Street vendors held their stands at the sides of the streets, signs directing passer-by and shoppers to their produce and stocks, many of which had percent-off sales specifically for the weekend. It was quite noisy, chatter at every corner. Most of the shoppers were homely, motherly women, with active, younger children running around, trying to keep tabs on their kin. But all so, it created a perfect flea market experience to everyone there. It was nothing like the American superstores with a variety of everything you could imagine as daily, basic needs.

At first, Nephrite had Usagi and Jadeite carry around the many plastic bags of produce he went off purchasing. It was really the sole reason why he had company along with him anyway, much to their consequence. He went around from each stand, buying a reasonable amount of Japanese eggplant and cucumber, then more Shiitake mushrooms, Kabu, Tsukemono, Namasu, and Nimame, and even ridiculous quantities of Shoga and Satsumaimo. It had Usagi wondering what all the food would come to, just later when it would be made into a delicious lunch Nephrite "the master chef" would make. But even so, the wait was surprisingly monotonous. Nephrite dragged them around, knowing that they had no choice but to carry the groceries bought since they were the ones who had volunteered to come along.

However, about half an hour later, their last stop was a fish and meat stand, run by a middle-aged-man vendor. While Nephrite searched for the right cuts, Usagi stood by for the wait.

"Urgh..." She sighed in boredom, swinging her arms around, carrying seven bags of leafy, green veggies that were surprisingly light. "Can you believe that food shopping isn't as fun as clothes shopping? Who knew!"

Jadeite stood by her side. "Uh-huh..." But he seemed to be more occupied ogling the pretty, younger women roaming the shopping district before him.

"School is more fun than this." Her shoulders slumped. Another fifteen minutes later, Nephrite came around and tapped her shoulder. "Let me pay for this and then we've gotta head back." He assured almost apologetically. "Sorry to make to you wait."

She looked up at him and wanted to go off with more complaints, but seeing the honesty in those brown eyes of his, she couldn't go off. It was like trying to scold a puppy for ruining your favorite pair of shoes. "Well, okay. I'm hungry already. Right Jadeite?"

But the other blonde didn't answer this time. A pretty woman from across the street with small eyes and wavy, caramel brown hair had given him a second glance.

He nodded and returned to the vendor in charge, pulling out a small wad of money from his pants pocket. He counted it and gave up the right amount to the man, which gave Usagi a curiousity that had never occured to her.

"Where do you get all the money Neph?" She asked. "I mean you don't even have a job here yet and you're spending more money now than my mom does in two weeks."

Nephrite glanced back at her and only gave her a secret smile, like they didn't have a close, family-like relationship at all and were strangers instead. She hated it when she was kept out of secrets, but he never came to giving her a direct, straight answer anyway. After receiving his change, he took his purchases into his own hands and led the way upon their leave, having to drag Jadeite with him first.

To their misfortune, however, the way they had originally come was blocked by slight traffic. There was a single car, broken down, holding up a growing line of vehicles of all kinds. Agreeing that it wouldn't be worth the wait, the three of them turned around for a different route. They were forced to go through the entire shopping district again until they reached a quieter end, a calmer corner. From there on, Nephrite's good sense of direction kicked in and he was able to find a way around the area back to Diamond Flats, but longer. They were able to go on, despite the witty complaints and comments on Nephrite's leading that came out of Jadeite. But it was ignored anyway.

A good ten minutes later upon finding the new route, Usagi stopped in short of a flight of long, concrete steps they were passing. The steps led up on an incline, and as she looked up, an eerie wind toyed with her pig tails.

"Usagi?" Nephrite grabbed her attention away, a few steps ahead before he had noticed she'd stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing?"

"Um...I..." She glanced back at him, then at the series of stairs again. There was a strange force pulling her towards it, the same kind of feeling she got whenever there were youmas around. She was sure of it, but it was so strange. She looked to the sign near the foot of the concrete steps. "Hi-ka-wa Shrine." She read to herself, breaking the syllables. It was the Sendai Hill area.

"Come on Usa-chan," said Jadeite, tapping his foot impatiently. "We're all hungry. Why are you holding up lun--"

Usagi broke out into a run without another thought, gripping the plastic bags of produce in her hands as she swiftly moved her way up the steps.

"Usagi!" Nephrite called after her.

She didn't answer, continuing her way up. In a first record of about fifteen seconds, she reached the top of the flights and found a respectable temple area. It was quiet and there didn't seem to be any sign of youmas...at all. She frowned to herself. "I could've sworn..." She swept her eyes over the scene twice more, finding nothing.

_Maybe there's something inside? Deeper?_

She found herself investigating before she became conscious of her own mind. She passed by basic, red columns upholding the structure of the temple as she moved deeper into the area. It really did seem like nothing now. There wasn't any...She froze. An attack of senses struck her right then, and she whipped her head around just as a figure jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Be gone demon! I can sense your evil spirit!" said the figure, the voice of a girl. In short time, her image became clear in the sun. She _was_ a girl, a beautiful one at that, and she looked about her age. Her face was lovely with its features. She had long, raven hair that the wind carried into the air as it passed by, and eyes of purple near to a deep amethyst that currently pierced through her. Her figure was slimming and she wore long, red and white miko robes that weren't tight around her waist, but rather loose.

Usagi made a face, at the same time receiving the strange senses emanating from this very girl. "D-demon? What the--?!"

"I won't let you tarnish the air of this sacred temple with your evil!" She pulled back, then shot a script of writing at her and began to chant, "_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen... Akuryo Taisan!_"

"Kya!" She cringed and shrieked when the script hit her forehead...but that was all that happened.

"Usagi!"

"Usa-chan!" Jadeite and Nephrite appeared at her side before she could blink twice.

"What's going on? Why'd you scream?" Nephrite asked, gently taking her shoulders while Jadeite peeled the script off her forehead.

"Hey..." He examined the paper, furrowing his brows. "I know this scr--"

"Huh?" the stranger girl stepped up with confusion on her lovely face. "It didn't work--? My ofuda didn't work?"

Usagi looked up at the girl at the same time Jadeite did, but with less shock on her face as was on his. The weird ambiance was still in the air, and it was coming from _her_. "W-Why'd you do that for?!"

Nephrite seemed to be staring at her too, something in both his eyes and Jadeite's.

"I-I'm so sorry...I thought you were an evil spirit." the girl apologized with a bow, her dark hair falling around her shoulders. She took the small scroll of paper back from Jadeite and bowed to him too, but he remained ever so still, not an emotion changing his face.

"Why in the world would you think _I'm _an evil spirit?!" She asked, though with wariness. The girl didn't _seem_ like a youma much...but then again, she'd just tried to immobilize her with some incantation. That was definitely something to account for.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. You're clearly not an evil spirit. The ofuda I used--"

"Was supposed to freeze you. If it doesn't work, then you obviously aren't a demon." Jadeite finished for her, surprisingly knowledgeable.

The raven-headed girl looked at him with equal astonishment. "That's right. How did you--"

He only shrugged his shoulders. "I know."

Nephrite glanced at him with an understanding expression, almost questionable, but Usagi went on with the stranger. "Do you do this to everyone you meet?"

"No." She shook her head. "I felt just felt a presence around the temple and I sensed uncanny vibes. And then I followed it here." A realization came to her and she crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, what would you be doing around the temple anyway? Visits aren't available today. It's a resting day."

Usagi took a step back in surprise. Was it that maybe she was sensing suspicion? But she couldn't say that _she _sensed a strange force too. "Uh, I...I--"

"We didn't know, we just moved here. Sorry." Nephrite apologized for her. "We just wanted to see sights."

She looked at them for a second look and then relaxed her shoulders, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "Welcome to the town then. My name is Hino Rei. I'm a miko of this temple, a priestess too."

Usagi hesitated. "...I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Nephrite."

"...Jadeite."

Rei nodded and made a gesture. "You guys should leave then. My grandfather won't be happy if he sees us now. He'll think that I let you guys in as exceptions, and then I'll be in big trouble."

Jadeite nodded as well and tugged on Nephrite's short sleeve. "Come on Nephrite. Kunzite'll start bugging us on the cellphone if we don't go back now." He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry for some reason.

"Yeah, coming." Nephrite went along, making sure Usagi was following this time. "You too Usagi. Let's get back to the apartment."

Usagi followed after them, not really sure what just happened. But she was sure for one thing. She knew that that priestess girl was not normal. Glancing back at her, she could still feel the eerie air, but slowly getting faint as she was moving away from her. She noticed that Rei also kept her eyes on her from afar, just as she started going down the long series of steps again. There's got to be something...or was she just being paranoid about it? Maybe she was imagining it? The youma stuff made her restless, always it did. It was one of the reason why she didn't like being a big hero anymore. The frustration drove her crazy. But still... She glanced back again at the pretty miko once more.

_I can't be too careful._ The options began listing themselves in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N:Thank you again for the increasing story alerts, favorites, and now C2s! I'm happy for that! I'd sure like more reviews though, not to sound selfish. :-( But anyways, someone mentioned that this was getting a little boring. I'm sorry, but things are leading up to such climaxes and you have to climb the ladder first before you can even think about reaching the top. Hopefully, you'll be sated a little with this chapter. I was a little more eager to write this one now that most of the main characters were introduced to the heroine. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and give me feedback through reviews. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. (P. S : To answer a certain someone's question, this FF is based on both the anime and manga_. _Though if I do say so myself, it seems to more relate to the anime than the manga. But the manga version takes up a chunk this story too!) _

X----------X

Chapter 9 - "Un-Blind to Disguised Forces"

_X-----The Dark Kingdom-----X_

"Damn." Beryl cursed under her breath, grasping the arms of her stony throne chair. Her anger and irritation steadily rose, burning to the roots of her fiery red hair and then to the very split ends of it. "Damn the Senshi! May they be smited by my future wrath!"

She sat in her cold, murky throne room. It was lit by eerie fires circling the entire area, excluding the very back where her loyal youmas huddled together. They did not prefer the light when they could be basking in darkness, and awaited the time they would be chosen for spreading destruction and mischief. Aside from them, everything was mostly cast in shadows. Not a single ray of natural sunlight existed in the room. The atmosphere was chilling and unfriendly, tainted with wicked malevolence. Ancient, crumbling, marble pillars supported the ceiling above, and the floor was both cracked and indistinguishable. It was all dark and ruins, her perfect kind of environment.

"Those intrusive, meddling brats!" She sneered, mentally picturing the four interferences of justice, clad in their bright and colorful uniforms. Always, they attempted to foil her plans. They won against the efforts of her generals, slowing down her invasion process. At the rate things were currently going, she could finally have the universe in another half-decade or so.

_ But that would not do!_

She could not let this go on and on. The Senshi would have to be destroyed in the near future, very soon. Without them in the way, she could move on without any flaws. However, their powers were considerable. Perhaps she could lead them to darkness? They could be guided to serve her and the Dark Kingdom, despite how problematic the course of action would be. Surely, they would be quite stubborn. Maybe they could be just like her indoctrinated generals? The pondering went on in her head, separating the pros and cons of the idea. It was a decent self-suggestion, but questionable as well...

"Your highness," A voice interrupted her mental deliberation, another presence in the throne room.

Beryl lifted her head up at the disruption, not too happy to be interrupted. At once, she spotted her loyal, second-in-command general kneeling down on a single knee at her feet.

"Forgive my intrusion, my queen." Zoisite lowered his head apologetically. "I have an important report to you."

She nodded in acknowledgment of him. "What is it Zoisite?"

He answered, "It is...Queen Metalia. She has asked that you return to her presence."

She froze at his reply, not sure if she heard correctly. "Queen Metalia? You are sure?"

"I would not lie to thy one and only." He assured, lowering his head some more. "She awaits you, and asks that you carry the Black Crystal along as well."

Beryl looked directly at her second general, loyal and more intelligent than the last that had served her, than Nephrite. He was smart not to deceive her. "..." She waited a moment, then stood and summoned the Black Crystal from the Dark Kingdom's sub-space. "You may go, Zoisite. Your services are valued."

He stood from his kneeling place and bowed respectfully before taking his leave to the throne room. Once he was gone, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating only on the air around her. In a matter of short seconds, her senses tingled momentarily. She opened her eyes again, finding herself in the desolate chamber of Queen Metalia, who did not take a physical, human form, but whose entity was sealed into a dark orb instead, separate from her own orb.

The chamber was even more bleak and gloomy than her own throne. It was twice as uncomfortable and made her quite hesitant even. There were no youmas there, no nothing. Only the dark orb at the center of the chamber existed.

"_It is you, Beryl._" spoke Queen Metalia's wispy voice, her red and orange essence materializing in the orb.

Beryl bowed and held out the Black Crystal in her hand. "You wished for my presence, Queen Metalia. I have brought the Black Crystal, formed from stolen energy by third-command General Nephrite."

"_Perfect, Beryl. I have an important commission for you to assign to your loyal generals. Step forward and give me the crystal." _

She nodded without the slightest sign of hesitation. "Yes, Metalia." She went forward to the heart of the chamber, to the dark orb. She extended an arm and dropped the Black Crystal above the sphere-shaped object. It floated in place at first, then sunk low into the orb until it was no longer touchable from the outside.

Queen Metalia's essence began to change colors inside. First, it was red. Then it was orange and yellow, followed by green and the rest of the rainbow colors ordered with R-O-Y-G-B-I-V. Each of the colors flashed brightly inside the little glass ball, irritating Beryl a bit. It reminded her much of the Senshi. But with a final flash of black, the Black Crystal protruded from the dark orb again.

_"Take it Beryl. I have modified the crystal."_

Without an answer, she took the crystal in her hand again, now feeling an icy cold. It looked the same to her, but felt a tad different. Holding it within her palm, she distinctly felt a faint pulse of new power from the Black Crystal. "What have you done Queen Metalia?"

The entity answered to her with a delighted cackle, _"Do you remember the Silver Crystal that maddening Moon queen possessed?"_

A memory of Queen Serenity's image appeared in her head. She recalled the flowing, silver hair of the good queen, the twinkle in her eyes, and the cursed crescent on her pale forehead... The picture sickened her. She scorned at it. "I do."

_"Good. I am sure you are aware of its immense power, then?"_

She paused for thoughts about it. The Silver Crystal was an all-powerful item. It was the peace to the once abundant Moon Kingdom, the life of the Moon queen herself. Its powers were awesome to the eyes of everyone who knew about it. "...Yes. I remember it."

Queen Metalia cackled again. _"Then do you know what has happened to it?"_

"...No, I do not." Beryl replied without any contemplation. She never thought about it. She herself believed that it had disappeared with the death of the queen.

_"...It still exists, Beryl. Its power has been restored from its last, ultimate use from the Moon queen." _She said. _"And if you find it, then ultimate power could belong to you. You could obtain whatever you want with it. Anything to your heart's deepest desires."_

She took a step back in tad surprise at what she was hearing. "Anything? The entire universe? The rule and expanding the Dark Kingdom?"

_"Yes. Only if you find it."_

She frowned. "But...but how can the crystal still exist? Queen Serenity is--"

_"Did you not know? The queen used much of the Silver Crystal's power to save her loved ones, but she also sealed away the Seven Great Youma, which split the crystal into seven Rainbow Crystals to seal each of them individually. And now, because she did that, your great warriors should be reborn on this Earth as disgusting humans. Within them, they carry the reincarnations of the Seven Great Youma, along with a Rainbow Crystal. If you collect all of the seven crystals together, you will be able to form the one, original Silver Crystal and obtain supreme power...the same power the Moon queen dominated." _

Beryl looked back down at the Black Crystal, rendered speechless. She found herself dazed at what could await her in the future with the power of the Silver Crystal. Everything that Queen Metalia described to her took major influence on her, very effectively. It always did. Her cold eyes almost glazed over, being hypnotized with power.

_"That Black Crystal, with my modification, now reacts to the human hosts of crytal holders and extracts the inner youma within the human. All you have to do is put the mission up to your loyal and trustworthy subordinates."_

She looked up and nodded hypnotically under Metalia's influence, half resembling a zombie. Then she focused and summoned Zoisite, who appeared kneeling before her again.

"You summon me, my queen?" He lowered his head.

Beryl nodded, glancing down at the Black Crystal once more. Queen Metalia's essence glowed behind her encouragingly. "I want you to take the Black Crystal and start your search for the seven Rainbow Crystals."

X----------X

Usagi sighed to herself glumly, her head down on her desk, her cheek pressed against the hardwood surface.

It was Monday morning, her second day at her new school. But as it went with every new kid, the second day was just like the thirtieth and the fiftieth. There wasn't anymore excitement and everyone would go back to normal. It was like she'd been there with everyone since kindergarten.

But that wasn't the reason why she was so "down". She could deal with being a regular again.

Ever since that Saturday afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine, she couldn't help but be paranoid. That eerie wind seemed to follow her everywhere, and she couldn't forget it. It haunted her like a ghost and a grave, and it bothered her very much. When she went back home Saturday, she had been planning to walk. But the tension in her nerves were acting up so much on anxiety, she asked Kunzite to drive her home in their rental car instead. Throughout the rest of her weekend, meaning Sunday, she kept expecting a youma to pop out of nowhere. She couldn't shake off the feeling. It was there, but then again, it wasn't. There was just something odd about that priestess girl and her temple...

"Hey, Usagi. What's going on?" Makoto greeted, slipping into the desk just one from her own. She seemed to have just arrived, and it wasn't usual for Usagi to be at school before anyone else.

"Hrmm..." She kept her head on her desk, continuing her gaze out the window in the classroom.

Makoto frowned as she set her book bag down. "Usagi? Is there something wrong?"

"...Not really. It's nothing." She sighed, wishing that were really the case.

The brunette took a good look at her and raised a perfect eyebrow. "That's not what I see here. There's obviously something bothering you. Did something happen or something?"

Usagi shrugged. "No...it's just stress I'm trying to get over. That's all. It's not anything important."

"...Are you sure?" She asked again. "Because you don't look so--"

"Hey, did you guys here about that freak spotting last night?" the loud voice of a fellow classmate drowned out everyone else's in the classroom. Basically, he began preaching news like an anchorman on the news channel. "It was on the news report this morning! They said there was some kind of mysterious figure lurking the Sendai Hill area! It's not certain if it's a person or animal, but it's definitely not usual!"

Usagi stood up without thinking, like her mind suddenly took control on its own accord. "Did you say Sendai Hill? Like where that Hikawa Shrine is?"

The random peer whose name she didn't know nodded. "Yeah. The strange place where those ESP people live. I was guessing that maybe they summoned some kind of evil spirit of ghost to scare away people from their temple or something."

"ESP?" She repeated with a following frown. But Makoto and Ami both stood simultaneously before she could question another word.

"Hey!" Makoto jabbed a finger in the air directed at the preaching classmate, not looking too happy. "You shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like that! You don't even know those people!"

Ami agreed defensively, though timidly, as she always seemed. "For your information, the people taking care of the temple are very kind. They banish evil spirits. So why would they summon them? That wouldn't make any sense."

"Three letters," He shot back, crossing his arms in opposition to their defense. "E-S-P. If they have that kind of power, why wouldn't they use it? That's what doesn't make sense."

Makoto growled. "You don't know anything! I bet you haven't even been to the temple! You base your facts on rumors and the lies broadcasted on TV--"

"All right, that's _enough_." Haruna-sensei's dead tone boomed above the quarrel, giving everyone else the chills. She crossed her arms and straightened up her posture, looking the most professional in her knee-length, casual business skirt and matching hot pink blazer than she had ever been that whole year so far. "Kino-san, Hashimoto-san, your disruptive behavior in class is intolerable, even so early in the morning. That is not the kind of disrespect the schools abides. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two bowed in required apology. "Gomenasai, sensei."

She nodded, still looking stern. "However, regardless of your apology, you are both admitted for detention in my class after school today. Now, remain silent for the remaining class time."

Makoto knew she couldn't object, glaring at Hashimoto from across the room. She sat back down in her seat, while Usagi felt sympathetic for her. But her compassion was only semi. Her mind was busy raking in the fresh, interesting information she'd just learned.

X----------X

"Sorry, Usagi." the blunette girl apologized, holding her mathematics textbook close to her chest. "I won't be able to go to the arcade with you today. I promised Mako-chan that I would wait out her detention."

Usagi nodded, not as much affected as she would've usually been. "That's okay Ami-chan. I have something to do today anyway."

She smiled. "I hope so. I wouldn't want you to be lonely without us to hang out with you."

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow then, Ami!" She grinned and saluted before leaving her alone to stand by Haruna-sensei's classroom.

Usagi went down the halls and walked along until she found herself outside in the fresh air and bright, afternoon sun. It seemed to be a nice day out.

Too bad she couldn't enjoy it the way she would've preferred.

She gripped the handle of her book bag and continued on to her already-planned destination. The whole day, she had been setting up her future actions in her head, rather than pay attention to her lessons. It was actually a shame that the teachers wasted their breath every week, believing that even half their students gave a care for their lectures.

Aside from that, however, she had decided that she would do a bit of "Sailor" business for the afternoon. It was the only way she was going to cure her severe case of paranoia, which was just eating her alive from the inside. She still could not handle being so insecure, barely able to hold up the responsibilities of Sailor Moon. Yet, it had already been nearly a year since her heroine "awakening", and she was still standing on her two feet, even if her legs shook and wobbled every now and then.

"_Meow_..."

Usagi stopped in her tracks, close to reaching the road that she would have to cross to leave the school campus.

"_Meow_?"

She whipped her head around at the familiar sound of the domestic, feline animal. She was right too, finding the little critter sitting down on the concrete a single American-metric foot behind her--which was pretty close in a viewing sense. It was a grown cat, having a coal black coat of fur that attracted the sunlight and also unusual, deep, crimson red eyes. It was all the norm of an average cat--except for the odd, yellow, crescent moon above its eyes. It looked as if it were some strange tattoo burned onto it.

"Meow?" The cat cocked its head, staring at her directly.

Usagi smiled and bent down to squat, getting a better perspective on the animal. "Hello little kitty. You look so cute!"

It stared at her, then straightened up and stood on all fours, nearing closer to her until she could act on physical contact.

"Aww, you're sweet. My name's Usagi." She lifted a small hand and ran it against the cat's soft back. Repeatedly, she pet the little animal with her own hand for a minute or so. The cat purred affectionatley in response, leaning closer and rubbing its head against her knee. "What's your name, kitty?"

It only purred at her gentle touch. "Meow..."

She smiled and pulled her hand back after another few seconds. She stood up from her crouch and turned her back on the animal, continuing on her way. "See ya, kitty. I've got some business to take care of."

It was off to Sendai Hill, Hikawa Shrine.

X----------X

"So where are those new guys?" asked his blonde-headed best friend, glowing in good spirits as usual.

Mamoru stared down at the warm boat of french fries he had ordered earlier. He wasn't even sure he was hungry anymore. "I don't know. I think that Zoisite went to go check out the local library, maybe."

"Well aren't they new friends of yours?" Motoki raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

He shrugged, deciding to take a bite of a small, crisp fry.

The arcade was the same as ever. The same old kids and teens hung around, the same atmosphere settled for a hang out environment...it was the same as when he had first set foot in the place. Now, at least twice a week he would visit the Game Center Arcade. Today was one of those days. He needed a good break cool-off anyway, after the dream he had had last night.

Motoki grabbed his attention again before he could further mull over it. "How was school today then? The same old studies and everything? Good grades?" He appeared so optimistic, the carefree blonde.

"Yeah. Physics and Algebra." He nodded. Motoki seemed to know him so well, and yet he knew so little. The truth was that Motoki only knew the surface of him, the outside, the facade he created to mask the dangers of what was within him. He did, however, know a little of his true colors, but not much. Motoki was his first real friend in a good while, but he couldn't even confide in him for his most significant problems and issues, which led him to lean towards the thought that he didn't have a single friend in the world sometimes. "Same old, same old."

The counter-worker smiled at him, wiping off the cash register beside him with a fresh rag. "Just think. You'll be going to college next school year, just like me. And one day, you're gonna be successful. I'm gonna be a medical doctor, and you..."

"A lonely, confused man." Mamoru finished for him with apathy. "Believe me. That's how I see myself. That, or death."

He frowned at his negative response. "You talk like the first time me and you both met, distant and depressed. What's wrong with you today?"

"..." He didn't know how to answer, because he didn't know the answer either. "It's nothing. I'm sure it's nothing."

Motoki looked at him with clear doubt and suspicion on his face. But before he could question him further on his matters, Mamoru changed the topic. "So how's it hitting off with Reika-san lately?"

He didn't take the subject-switch too easily, but he went along with it anyway. Damn was he sharp. "She's good. Her studies in Nairobi are going well. She mentioned it in the last letter."

"Is she coming to visit any time soon?"

"...I don't know. She never really brings that up unless she's certain, so I guess not."

He looked at him, seeing his innocent green eyes. Always, he envied the lightheartedness of him. "Aren't you missing her, Motoki? Are you really standing through it well?"

"...Frankly, I miss her more than anything." He replied with utmost honesty, flicking away a tiny, crisp fry hidden at the corner of the counter. But his expression did not morph into any extreme form of sadness. Maybe it was a little, but not enough to express his confession. "But I vowed that I would always wait for her and my feelings would never waver. So I'm always able to stand up confidently on that. Why do you ask?"

Mamoru, not really surprised by his answer, yet touched, shook his head. "Nothing. I was just...nothing."

The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously, almost as if mentally egging him on with what he was going to say.

But he only shook his head, pushing his boat of untouched fries away from him and slipping off the stool seat at the counter. "I'm gonna go. I'll just head off home early."

"...All right then." Motoki nodded without objection or protest. He had been around Mamoru long enough to tell when he should be best left alone. Today must've not been his day, not a very good one at least.

"See you around." He waved a hand, taking his book bag from another stool seat before heading to the front, glass doors of the arcade game center. As he left, he wondered if he had been a little uncouth just getting up and leaving like that. Should he have divulged a little something after all? Maybe Motoki was disappointed that he didn't spill a single thing, when obviously there was something bothering him written all over his face? Maybe...maybe he just regretted everything he did like some kind of drama queen? His thoughts were suspended just as he made it outside to the pedestrian pavement and someone ran into him, slamming right into his chest.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" came a feminine voice, oddly familiar straight off the bat.

He stepped back just as a blonde head retreated from his personal space--only to recognize the blonde head as quickly as it had come to mind. It stood out so obviously, it sounded like he were lashing her out. But then and there, he felt the words escape his lips before anything else could happen. "Fancy bumping into you here, cow-tails. Or rather, _not._"

"Huh?" The girl's head shot up faster than lightning, eyes widening when she realized that it was _he_ who she'd ran into.

"You _still_ haven't changed that tacky hairstyle of yours?" He made a face of disapproval. "Do you know how much your standing out? I bet I could see you a hundred miles away."

Her eyes went from huge to narrowed in a split second. "Urgh! Why do I have to see _your _face today?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You tell me. I was here first."

"You..." She growled at him, blue eyes flaring in quick vexation. But after another second, she only grumbled under her breath and took a step forward, walking around him without another glance. "I don't have time to be wasting time talking to jerk wads like you today! I'm busy enough as it is, so there isn't any use to waste breath!"

"Hm?" Mamoru watched as she stalked off. For a moment, he wondered what could she be busy with? But as randomly as it had slipped into his mind, it slipped out again. He stood there observing, the new girl soon disappearing from sight as she rounded the nearest corner ten yards away.

X----------X

"Stupid, _baka_, jerk..." Usagi couldn't stop her resentful mumbling. Having run into a certain "jerk" was not planned, and it did not make her afternoon any better.

Still, she ceased the bitter thoughts of him about a good ten minutes later. She didn't have it in her mind to be mentally complaining over him when there might be more serious matters to be mulling over. As soon as she found the numerous, concrete steps of the Hikawa Shrine, just as she had seen it two days before, she had her mindset towards Sailor business. And how could she not? That same, eerie feeling attacked her senses at the same time she set foot on the first step up.

But unexpectedly, there seemed to be a difference from before. It seemed colder. It was more uncomfortable and felt...darker in a sense. The only thing that felt to be the same was her suspicion. But even that increased as she continued up the flight.

She reached the top before long, finding the temple area occupied with a few handfuls of people more than her last "visit". There were a few kids running around and sticking with their parents, while some middle school and a few high school students were just randomly hanging out. Observing the scene, she suddenly remembered what that priestess, Rei, had said Saturday.

_ "Oh yeah, what would you be doing around the temple anyway? Visits aren't available today. It's a resting day."_

She raised a slightly curious eyebrow. So today was an allowed visiting day? At the thought, she realized how convenient it was, rather than a problem. With some other people around, _she_ wouldn't look that much suspicious sneaking around. It was a benefit, as opposed to a flaw in the plan--if there really was one. She'd pretty much played it by ear just by going there.

"Oh, wow. It's Hino-san!"

"I wish she'd look this way. She's totally my type!"

Usagi whipped her head around at the voices, finding a group of school-student guys gazing over in one direction. She followed their line of sight and realized that it was Rei they were staring at. Rei looked just the same as she did on Saturday, wearing those long, loose miko robes. But today, she was holding a stack of pamphlets and handing them out to the visitors. Another guy, wearing the same robes in a sky blue and white, seemed to be her partner in passing out pamphlets. He had slightly long, shaggy, brown hair and an averagely-handsome face. There was a stubble on his chin, giving his appearance a boost up on his age, and his skin was a light shade of tan.

"Hm? Is that you Usagi-san?" Rei "the lovely temple maiden" seemed to have spotted her before she could begin her "snooping" around the place.

She waved as the priestess girl walked towards her, seeming to purposely ignore the group of male "fans" who were trying to get her attention on her way over.

"Uh, Rei-chan, you know..." Usagi frowned and jerked a thumb over at the somewhat creepy guys.

Rei rolled her eyes. "They're just a bunch of no-good idiots. I have to deal with getting them to leave every visiting day."

She looked over as the guy with the shaggy hair stalked his way towards the "fan" group in annoyance. "Who's that guy?"

She glanced in the same direction for a split second, then turned back. "He's a recent trainee here at the temple. But ever since he got here, he's been shooing those idiots away for me." She paused to move a lock of hair behind her ear and then asked, "So what are you doing here anyway Usagi-san? I knew I felt your weird prescence just a moment ago."

"Uh..." Usagi gulped. Nephrite wasn't here to make excuses for her now. "Well, I..."

"Did you want a tour or were you going to make a donation?" She asked, handing a pamphlet to her from her stack. "Some healthy info?"

"A tour?" She shook her head at the pamphlet.

Rei nodded. "Uh, yeah. I guess I could give you a tour around since you're new and everything."

_Maybe the tour could be to my advantage in investigation?_ She nodded in response, grinning as a masked impression. "Of course! I need a tour!"

She raised an eyebrow at the sudden "eagerness", but agreed to it. "Okay. Just go wait for me, and I'll get you. I have to finish passing out these pamphlets before closing time in about an hour. We're closing up early today because of all those weird reports about _mysterious figures_ around the premises of the shrine, so I hope you can wait."

Usagi froze, recalling the event from earlier that morning. The unnerving feeling was really getting to her. "Are those mysterious figures really real?"

"..." Rei stared down at the ground and shrugged. "I doubted it at first, but I changed my views on it. I only thought it was some asinine prank, but there could be a possibility..." She trailed off, unfortunately. Usagi was hoping to hear more on it as much as she could. But then she jerked her head up with a more solemn expression on her face. "Look, don't tell anybody who doesn't already know about this. My grandfather is already frustrated with the drastic decrease in visitors today. There are usually more around, but with the latest rumors..." She sighed and went off, returning to her work with the pamphlets without another word.

Usagi didn't stick around to waste time, but Rei seemed to be more stressed than she made her grandfather sound. It was something to be concerned about, but she remembered the fact that there was a youma-like presence there at the temple area somewhere. It was somewhere, and unfortunately, everyone was a suspect. There had to be a source, and she couldn't be wrong, even is she was beginning to feel like it was all nothing. She could sense it...and it was starting to feel more malicious.

X----------X

Zoisite couldn't help but feel so smug of himself.

Ahead of Nephrite, ahead of that useless Jadeite, it was _he_ Queen Beryl had chosen for a vitally important task. It was _he_ who was entrusted with such a mission involving _the _legendary, famous Imperium Silver Crystal. Yes. Of course, who would be in charge? None other than Second-command General Zoisite himself?

He stood at the bottom of a very long flight of plain, concrete steps, located at the main source of the current world's energy--Japan. They led up to a pathetic temple at the top, where people would go respect and donate their currency just to keep the useless sanctum up and running. He knew this quite knowledgeably for someone who did not give a single care for a temple. The only one he would ever worship and serve was his queen, the queen of the Dark Kingdom--Queen Beryl.

For a few days had he been observing, watching over the little area called "Sendai Hill" that seemed to discharge so much energy. Ever since he was granted his new mission, he had been on it like a hound and its sharp nose. He had started off his search for a Rainbow Crystal host by looking in a place where much energy was floating around. This very temple had come up detected first, which was both convincing and unbelievable at the same time. But believable or not, he had to do all he could to locate and retrieve all seven of the Rainbow Crystals he was instructed to.

At the moment, he had had no choice but to wear a disguise out of his normal, general attire. If not, then he would be standing out. Enemies could show up anytime to recognize him and foil his first attempt on his new mission, not that he couldn't defeat the infuriating Sailor Senshi--so far the greatest threat to the Dark Kingdom, but not for long. He awaited the day that those pestering brats would finally be annihilated. It would be very soon.

Zoisite looked up at the sky above, mentally noting that it was soon to dusk in human intervals. He smiled wickedly to himself. "Time for investigations again."

He didn't waste time to physically walk all the way up the steps to the temple beyond, using teleportation through a sub-space dimension instead. In only a few seconds, he appeared at the top, deserted from the regular visitors at "closing time", or so it was called by the charming priestess that cared for and lived at the temple area. There was no one there, aside from the temple's keepers.

He didn't hesitate to teleport again, inside the temple this time. It was sure to be empty, as it had been for the past few days, but there was so much energy that was collected there. He couldn't help but be hopeful and check anyway. Once inside, he was not surprised to find it was just the same as ever. There wasn't anything new, not a thi--

"Urgh..."

_What?_ His head shot up, spotting another human figure standing at the end of the temple. It was a single girl, young and youthful. But she was not the familiar temple maiden that he had seen before. It was someone else, with long blonde hair in strange pigtails and big blue eyes, clad in the recognizable school uniform he'd seen other female visitors wear. She was another visitor. _But it was closing time. What is she--?_ He didn't bother to continue uselessly asking himself questions. It wasn't safe to be sneaking around if there were still visitors around, and especially if it were that priestess girl alone. She had strange psychic talents that could detect his alien presence.

He took a last look at the unknown girl, who seemed to be having a fit with herself. Strange. She was clutching her chest for some reason. But he didn't stay to watch further on. He teleported out of there before she could notice him, before anyone else could notice him.


	10. Chapter 10

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: First of all, let me say that I'm terribly sorry for everyone reading my FF. I've been busy and distracted a while, and all I have to present you now is this horrible chapter. T-T Forgive me for making you wait, and I hope that you don't track me down, barge into my house, and bash my head in for it! I tried hard writing this chapter and I myself think it's not much. But please, be patient with me and I'm sure the next chapter holds even more excitement than it does mystery, as opposed to the previous chapters... But anyhow, please give me honest feedback after reading this. I don't have a very good feeling about this chapter. Those of you who've beared with me even now, I thank you very much. :-3_

Chapter 10 - "No Sense in Reality"

It was a sharp feeling.

Her body was telling her something, like something wicked was near. "Ugh... wha..." Usagi turned herself around and tried to process what was going on inside her, because she already knew that it wasn't pain. Chilled and warm at the same time, feeling so nostalgic like a head rush... It felt like a really off adrenaline. She knew it wasn't the strange vibe-feeling from the weekend, because that felt way different than this. It was just something else... like the feeling she got whenever she was transformed into Sailor Moon and someone was in trouble, but again, like something else. A difference was that this feeling was more intense, and urgent.

_ What exactly does this mean then?_ She didn't understand. She wasn't transformed, but could she feel trouble even if not as Sailor Moon? Did she have an affinity for the spirits now? She took a few seconds to look around, but no one else was there in the temple. She knew she had come in alone and it had remained that way. The feeling, however, seemed to get less and less intense after she gave it a few minutes, almost fading for some reason. Had it just been a simple passing due to stress? It still seemed to be there, however. The air around the temple had just felt strangely negative to her, unlike the soothing and mysterious aura that had been around it when she had first entered it several minutes before. She had to ask herself._ Could it be a youma presence? _She'd snooped around the half the shrine, thankfully unnoticed, and spent only about a good hour as the visitors out front were retreating from the premises. Nonetheless, she had felt stirring anxiety within her again. As much as she would rather prefer not to, her mind was telling her to break out the gear and go Sailor Moon otherwise...or was it her insecurity telling her to do so? She wasn't sure about any doubt going against it, nor any question. This was a place of spirituality and religion. It could be just that and the mystical air that surrounded the place, nothing more. Maybe she was suffering from paranoia? It wouldbe a possible consequence from worrying about her alter-ego too much lately. Karma hated her after all. It just hated every single organ in her body, not to mention her guts as well.

Usagi thought it over again for another moment, trying to ease up on herself. She didn't like to think so seriously like some of the grumpy-no-life's that had worked at the magazine company alongside her papa, before they'd just moved to Japan of course. It gave her a headache and was absolutely no fun, which was why school was so hard for her to go through.

After giving herself a few more minutes, she gave her mentality a chance and reached into her book bag for her "secret" transformation brooch, cold and familiar in her hands. Looking at it, she couldn't help but remember how she was supposed to be "investigating", which brought her right back to it. The only problem was that there wasn't anything suspicious in the temple at all. There was nothing around that would give her a reason to suspect or accuse anything, kind of like that crime show so popular in America... _CSI: Miami_ was it? Well, there wasn't any chance that she herself was a whole investigation team that could solve anything in time of a few days. So _why _was she doing this again?

She closed her fingers around her brooch and cleared her mind of all her useless regrets. There was no use thinking about them now, not when she was powerless to change anything. Wasn't this all supposed to be destiny anyway? Ordained-in-the-stars kind of stuff? That's what the Shittenou seemed to believe. All these powers and saving the world mission was something they thought was their purpose, their calling to the world, and the fate that the spirits in heaven intended for them. But how did they keep having so much trust and fidelity? To her, they were her brothers, and she'd always want to stand by them even if the worse got worse. One of the reasons why she was going on with all of this was because of them. They always seemed to have faith in her, no matter what. Letting them down wasn't an option, even if it meant her own relief and happiness...

"Usagi-san?" Rei's immediately recognized voice suddenly filtered through all the mush and broke its way through her mental revelation.

Nearly jumping in surprise, she whipped her head around and instantly responded at the sight of the lovely miko standing at the temple's general opening entrance down the aisle. "Rei-chan! You're finally done with...uh, priestess duties!"

X-X-X-X-X

Rei furrowed her fine, dark brows and gave a single nod at the blonde. The girl was friendly and "odd" in her own way, but for some reason, a tinge of annoyance came about her whenever she was around her. Not to mention, she was also still wary of the peculiar waves that emanated from her. Usagi sure seemed normal enough, and there wasn't much of a sign that she was something more. No doubt, she definitely wasn't a youma. Her senses weren't rubbing her that way, but it was sure something else similar. "I can show you around now, if you still want Usagi-san."

"Sure, I'm still up for it!" Usagi grinned a white smile, and for a moment, seemed to look as if she were radiating. Her long, blonde hair seemed to look more golden and silk-like, and her fair skin was almost glowing.

"What the-?" She widened her eyes and blinked several times, but it seemed that she had only seen a trick of the light. The girl was the same, chirpy new-girl in the neighborhood, although her head prickled a bit somewhere in the back when she thought so. Maybe this was a warning for the future nuisance this "Tsukino" would be to her, considering she became some part of her life, which was a fair one in five hundred chance. Her thoughts on this quickly dissolved though when Usagi looked curiously at her.

"Uh, everything all right Rei-chan?"

She swatted a hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just nothing."

The smile returned on her small face. "Okay, then you were going to tour me around?"

Rei let herself smile a friendly smile in non-verbal response. For some reason, she suddenly felt odd and very comfortable being near Usagi, who was stood all the way down the aisle of the temple from her. "Come on. This way, before my grandfather comes out from the bath and brings out his pestering nature on you."

She motioned for her to come follow her, waiting until she caught up before heading out of the temple itself and walking around another direction behind the connected, Japanese-housing structures of the shrine's sheltering area. In other words, she thought it would be all right to show an outsider parts of the Hikawa Shrine that visitors couldn't normally visit.

"...So what school do you go to Rei?" Usagi asked. She was obviously trying to start a conversation so awkward silences wouldn't rise up between them while they walked together. She couldn't blame her for it though.

Replying automatically, she said, "T. A. Girls' Academy, a private, gender-specific christian school." It wasn't so bad as other girls would make it out to be. Girls who were crazy-hot over guys and couldn't control themselves were the only ones who probably wouldn't make it there, which was really immature and unruly. But she kept her comments to herself, knowing that the worthlessness they valued at would be nothing if she only spoke them aloud.

"That explains why I don't see you around my public school...eh... Azabu-what's-it-called." she said.

"Public?" Rei's ears perked up just barely. Perhaps she'd already met Makoto and Ami? Before she could ask, she heard a sound coming from the side of the structure's wall lining, designed in traditional Japanese style. It sounded like irritation and angry bickering.

"...can't be here! I told you already!" came a familiar male voice. But hearing it agitated and vexed made it sound just a tad different.

Another male voice, hot in the dispute as well, followed after that one. It was weird though, because this one also sounded a tiny bit familiar. Her stomach seemed to turn over in response to it, not in the "stomach-turning-over-feeling-sick way" either. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't come here to see you, whoever the hell you are. I came to see Rei!"

"How many times do I have to say it to you? Get lost! Do you want me to spell it out?"

"How about I let you spell things out while I continue with my own business here? I think it sounds reasonable to me."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Jadeite?" She slowly inched forward in wonder and curiosity until finally taking off to the obvious.

Rei went after her in the same direction. She followed the sounds of the voices, and found the two guys at the other side of the house. It was easy to tell they'd been having some serious disagreement, the way they stood with tension-filled auras pulsing around them so heatedly. "Yuichiro-san?"

"Jadeite! What are you doing here?" Usagi made a face at the curly blonde one she'd recalled seeing Saturday. But Yuichiro jumped at her before Jadeite or anyone else could have a chance to speak.

"Rei! You wouldn't believe this guy!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. His over-grown hair bangs swept from his eyes when he talked to her. "I tell him it's closing time, I kindly ask him to beat it, and then when I try to get him to leave-!" He turned and shot an accusing finger at Jadeite. "This is one of your admirers that just one quit!"

Jadeite narrowed his eyes and grabbed his finger. "I don't need some low-life like you talking trash about me." He yanked him back holding his finger and nearly made him fall over, but more like making his nose graze the surface of the solid ground.

"Jadeite!" Usagi hurried over and tugged on his arm to release Yuichiro. "You'll hurt him!"

His eyes barely took another glance at him, but at Rei instead. "...Sorry about that."

Rei frowned. For some reason, she wasn't too worried about her grandfather's apprentice. She still knelt down and helped him up though. "Baka, Yuichiro." She muttered under her breath. "Couldn't you feel the waves coming from this guy? He's definitely not the average stalker."

Yuichiro turned his head towards her and pouted, pretty pissed. "I'm protecting you Rei. But this jerk was..."

She shook her head. "Don't go getting yourself in a fight, baka."

"...wrong with you? Why'd you do that to him?" Usagi's raised voice suddenly caught her attention, implying that she had been whispering beforehand and had unnoticeably increased the decibels of her voice.

She looked over at both blondes in a private conversation, but could already hear so many fragments of it that she had a bit more than a clue of what they was talking about. She stood herself back up and straightened up her posture like a respectable miko. "Hey, Jadeite right?"

The guy immediately answered, his foreign-like features turning her way. "Yeah, Jadeite." He smiled.

She was a bit taken aback, a little weirded out by the sudden flash of pearly-whites from him. What kind of a creep was this anyway? She studied him for a minute or two. Again, she thought he looked like a foreigner who spoke fluent Japanese. His eyes were a dark green, like olive almost, and skin a light complexion. He had a good body frame that gave him the masculine approach, which also led her to believe that he might be some aspiring model. He didn't look too bad, and the more she analyzed him, the more...the more her head got fuzzier. She scratched her head. _Ugh, I'm gonna get a headache soon from all this crazy nonsense. _"You seem to be a friend of Usagi-san's, so I'm not just gonna throw you out of here. But you should leave and come back tomorrow during visiting hours."

Jadeite's smile melted into a frown, and his green eyes seemed to dull in sadness. "...Fine. I'll go." He turned and began to walk in the direction past her, Usagi tagging along by his side with her a concerned expression developing on her face.

"Uh, sorry about all this Rei-chan!" Usagi said, trying to apologize with a "sorry" smile. She stopped in front of Rei and rubbed her shoulder awkwardly. "Maybe I'll take you up on that tour next time?"

Rei hesitated before nodding in agreement silently. Then she watched as Usagi waved and ran after Jadeite, her blond odango-twin-tails flying behind her in the air. With a grimace, she wondered why she felt so weird inside watching them go. For a split second, she had the urge to reach out and call them back. She took a step forward, but stopped when she felt something bulky under her sandal. "What the-?"

Yuichiro took notice to her immediately. "What is it Rei?"

She didn't respond. She moved her foot and raised an eyebrow as she picked up a jewelry type of ornament from the ground. It felt warm in her hands, like someone had been holding on to it a while before her. She examined the ornament and found shortly that it was some kind of pin or brooch. It was gold and encrusted with lightly-colored jewels, like pale pink. "...This is probably Usagi's. She must've just dropped it right now."

"That girl that just left?" Yuichiro ruffled his already-messed-up hair. He looked down the path leading to the Shrine's top flight of steps, empty. "They should be somewhere down towards the bottom. You should hurry if you want to catch them."

Rei nodded, clutching the brooch in her hand. "Right. I'll be right back then." She began to walk forward again. This time, she had a reasonable purpose. But as she walked, she realized how...awkward it would be to face them again. Or perhaps, to face that Jadeite who was with her after she'd sent him away. Either way, she willed herself to stop and squeezed Usagi's brooch tighter. "Maybe it's better next time then."

X-X-X-X-X

"Jed?" Usagi knew there was something wrong with him. He wasn't acting like his usual, crude, happy-go-lucky self. But as she looked up at him, he wouldn't say a word. They'd just left from the Hikawa Shrine and he wouldn't utter anything, not even a complaint or an offensive joke. The somber expression on his face was really beginning to scare her. "Tell me Jed, what's going on with you?" Her hopes weren't high that he'd respond, especially after she'd already tried several times. As she thought though, he didn't speak.

Jadeite's shoulders were slumped, and the way he walked wasn't exactly his normal pace. The way he was moving was more like shuffling his feet and looking straight ahead, which looked very much bizarre coming from him, who was actually a big egoist. He and the rest of Shittenou had more than a bit of egotism in them, even if they didn't realize it. So it was just abnormal to see any of them dragging their feet around like a loser.

She made a face. It was like she wasn't even there. "Talk to me Jadeite. I don't want to have to see that look on your face all the way home."

He didn't budge.

"Hello? Hellooo!" She reached up to wave her hand in his face. "I'm talking to you!"

Jadeite didn't twitch or make any sign of notice to her at all. He was a humanoid robot.

With a sigh, Usagi took his hand in hers and stopped in her tracks on the pavement. He walked on for a moment, but as soon as his arm went back as far as it could, he stopped as well. Her way seemed to work well when he turned his head back and finally spoke.

"What are you doing Usagi? We should get home before dusk comes catches up to us." He said in a normal voice. The only thing off was his tone, blue and low-spirited.

She squeezed his hand, larger than hers, and shook her head. "Okay, you tell me right now. What was going on back there at Rei's temple? And what's up with you now? Seeing you like this is...is not Jadeite! Did something happen yesterday? This morning? Something I should know about?"

"..." He stared at her. There was obviously something on his mind that bugged him, and he looked like he wasn't go to spill it all. "I'm just not having a good day Usagi. Can you give me a break and leave it at that?" He did his best to give her a pleading smile, which only dented her determination to force him into the truth.

Usagi gulped. She seriously hadn't expected any of this business to befall upon her that day. But it wasn't a bump in the road she could just ignore. Slowly, she dwindled inside to sympathy. Whatever it was that he was so down about, he probably wanted to deal himself for now, and she was powerless to do anything about something if she didn't have the details. "No fair Jadeite. You win."

A feeble attempt at a smile from him made sure that she wouldn't bug him anymore...for now. "Come on. I'm really fine, Usagi. It's best if we both get home though."

She forced a nod, but she was worried about him already. Not as a youma-fighting partner, but as a close friend and brother. "If that's what you really want."

He nodded his head as well. "Yeah, it is." He looked straight-ahead and started walking up the sidewalk again. "So let's go. I'll keep holding this hand of yours so you won't make a klutz of yourself like you usually do."

She let herself walk again, smiling. She had a feeling that he was actually feeling better holding her hand, but he, the macho Jadeite, just didn't want to admit it.

X-X-X-X-X

Zoisite cursed yet another swear under his breath, balling up both his fists.

He'd been sulking around the human's dimension for a short while, which was too much of a while anyway. He despised such a world with individual energy everywhere but not being put to good use. Everyone, _wasting_ their time and incredibly short life-spans on useless otherworldly possessions and pitiful emotions... It was a despicable, vile sight to behold. But he had no choice but to bear it. After that unexpected extra visitor at that sacred temple place, he'd been unable to return. If he decided to go back to the Negaverse early, and either the servants or Queen Beryl noticed, he would need a _very_ convincing and reasonable explanation as to why. What was worse, Queen Beryl did not like explanations for anything. It was better for him to dissipate his time here than to upset his queen.

He closed his eyes and cursed again.

For a little over an hour, he had been roaming the streets of Minato-ku in disguised, human form. It was the sensible thing to do if he was going to spend more than just a little bit of his time in that world, as what Nephrite and Jadeite had done. But they were inane fools to do so, especially Nephrite. Jadeite himself had already been a complete, mindless, failure to begin with. So it was expected and predictable that he'd eventually fail. The thought even made him snicker and chuckle to himself victoriously over one-upping him. As for Nephrite, he had become just like a disgusting human. If he had not spent so much of his time around these revolting creatures, he wouldn't have gotten so emotionally attached. It was such a sight to see what had become of him, mating with a _human. _His fate of disgrace and ignominy was far worse than Jadeite, whose fate was only pitiful and full of shame. Nonetheless, they were both just useless tools thrown from the box.

"...totally attractive..."

"Kya, he's hot!"

The effeminate voices made him open his eyes again. He stopped in his place, in the middle of the pavement somewhere downtown, and turned his head, hate accelerating faster through his veins. He was right. Two females watched him with eyes of excitement. They looked like they were in the stage of young adults, tall and thin. But it didn't matter to him what they looked like.

Almost unwillingly, he pasted on what seemed like a friendly smile for them. Before he could fall sickeningly, he spoke to them with a low, but menacing and threatening voice. "_How would you like to die? The end will come about you soon, so live your petty lives while you can, bitches."_

The women froze and widened their eyes in terror, perhaps more horrified and disturbed by his tone than the words spoken.

Zoisite, satisfied, slipped his hands in his pockets and calmly walked away. He hoped he'd branded those harlots with an unforgettable fear, as was the same for all the other humans that had thought to bother him earlier. "Fame and fortune" was what they'd offered him, more what he saw as faceless women. What use were those things to him? Besides, the power for this universe was already claimed by his one and only queen.

He continued with his casual walk, not stopping for another human again. As he reached a turn of the street, he found that more and more people seemed to be around. He became feeling increasingly unpleasant and aggravated. The only thing decent thing, perhaps, was the fact that the time intervals were becoming late and the sky was gradually fading into darkness. In other words, night was falling and taking away the wretched light of the sun._ If only Queen Beryl were to at last conquer Earth, the shadows would last for eternity... _He thought with pure malice.

Soon enough, Zoisite reached what was known as the "finer side of town", where everything was more scenic and picturesque to look at. He squandered more time, contemplating on destruction and malevolence as a smaller part of his mind took him walking around randomly. What could be done to achieve that goal quicker? He kept occupied to himself, doing all in his willpower to pretend he was somewhere else, rather than where reality actually had him. However, he could no longer take anymore, as he soon realized the number of human eyes on him while he walked. _How dare they take advantage of his ignorance?_ He stormed off quickly, into the nearest empty, secluded location he could, which was an alleyway between a bakery and a cafe business. Once hidden, he promptly steadied the energy inside him, leveling every nerve to the same degree. Before another breath could be taken, he transformed and dropped his human disguise. He was _Zoisite_ again, clad in his grey uniform and given General attire.

"You all make me sick." He muttered with a dirty look on his face, then jumped up against the walls of the alley in a zig-zag fashion. He made it to the roof of the cafe and put more effort into the last jump. It resulted in success as he steadied balance and floated in the air.

Zoisite gave a last, sweeping look over the town. He was now, more than ever, ready to return home. His eyes looked at each of the humans' faces, different, but all the same. No matter what individual personalities, appearances, statuses they all had, they would still be all the same. "Each and every repulsive..." He trailed off and turned his head back for a second. He made a face, seeing a strangely familiar face below. "That face...couldn't...be..." He teleported at lightning speed before he could stop to consider, closer to the ground again, but still floating up. As much as he wanted to return to the Dark Kingdom again, what he caught with his very own, unmistaken eyes was the most outrageous thing he'd ever seen in a long time, and worth it as well.

Short and curly blonde hair, sharp green eyes, that exact same figure... "That same face...no...it must be someone else!" He felt horror-struck, his insides balling up into the smallest size they could manage. _It can't be...it cannot..._ "_You're gone Jadeite_!" He noticed himself shaking, but it was no lie that he saw his old rival walking down the pavement alone, blending in with human clothing and looking like any other on the street. _How could this be?_ In a fit of anger, confusion, and disbelief, he teleported right into Jadeite's path, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and teleported again before anyone could notice a thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Finally, another chapter out. I think this is the longest one by far! But honestly, I think it will confuse some. Already from the last chapter, people have been a little puzzled. The popular question? The matter of two sets of Shittenou. In my opinion, you should read on like any other story. But I'll try to explain. The answer is that the Shittenou are the good guys, which the guardian of time and rebirth (wink, wink!) brought back. They are the ones with Usagi. The generals are the dark side of the Shittenou, the darkness that (in my version) Beryl stripped the original Shittenou of and created evil clones. So Shittenou mentioned equals good, and generals mentioned equals bad. That is as much of an answer I can give, and thank you for being patient. Please continue to be as I start Chapter 12!_

Chapter 11 - "Currently Unexplainable"

Jadeite

JADEITE COULDN'T comprehend what was suddenly happening.

The temperature took a drastic crash to a low setting of degrees, and the air was flooded with peril. All around him, colors seemed to blend in with each other, resulting in a neutral white and sensations of exhilaration reversed the flow in his body. It was like being put to pleasure with the risk of fatality lingering near. Think of a dare devil for imagination, thrill and death.

For what felt like a few seconds, he could feel nothing but this phenomenon. A soothing light accompanied by a barrier of darkness, a beautiful day with the omen of being ruined by a horrible storm... What was this feeling? He thought with a low level of alertness, surprising him that he wasn't thrashing around in violent anxiety. It was one moment that he was on the streets walking home, nothing more, nothing less. He was fine, just stuck with melancholy. There were more than several trains of thoughts of Rei running all through his mind like a hornet that wouldn't quit stinging. Her amethyst eyes, her long raven hair flowing and running down the arch of her back... Her image was tattooed to his mind forever. Even after all these years, these centuries, this millenium, all this time his heart had kept a special section inside just for her. Now, that special section had unlocked itself and was slowly driving him mad. But he could do nothing, as warned by what the Guardian of Time had informed before. His freedom would carry him limits. And as much as he disliked rules, there would only be chaos trying to do otherwise. Thus, he was to keep to himself just like the rest of the Shittenou in order to keep peace.

For now.

No matter what anyone said, he wasn't going to be forced to silence forever. It already seemed like he'd been quiet for too long already! One day he knew he was going to risk having his pride hurt and let out his truth and heart to the one he once loved, still loved. Even if it meant the end for him.

A gasp escaped his lips as the air suddenly changed and decelerated once more. Before his eyes, everything stopped and he felt himself being thrown into the air. He landed roughly against a solid surface.

"Where did you come from?" hissed a voice as cold as darkness.

Jadeite twitched, his body sprawled out. He was flat on his stomach. He wasn't so much hurt, but maybe bruised a little.

The speaker snarled at his silence. "Speak!"

Something hit his side and turned him over at the echo of the abductor's command, something that burned and stung. He was forced against an icy cold wall in a sitting position. That was when he spotted a darkened figure across, in what seemed like, a very dim, very shady room. Whoever he was, he was going to make an enemy out of him. He put a hand to his hit side and grunted, feeling the discomfort of internal pain. "You want me to say something? Tell me who you are!"

The stranger burst out in manic laughter and began walking towards him slowly. His steps clacked against the floor that looked like charred marble. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me? All the times I've, let's say, one-upped you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jadeite frowned. His voice sounded strangely... familiar. Maybe he was imagining it? "Just tell me who you are and why the hell you think you can just grab a hold of me and take me wherever the hell your heart desires. And what is this place anyway?"

His captor chuckled. He continued closing the space between them, coming closer and closer. "It doesn't surprise me that you are still able to humor me when I am infuriated at the repulsive sight of you Jadeite. But that only shows how ridiculous and pathetic you are! It is I, Zoisite!"

Jadeite went still, staring straight ahead at the approaching figure as he came shortly into dim view before him. He immediately became speechless. This couldn't be...it was not possible!

"What's wrong? Can't find a compliment?" Zoisite's tone was taunting as he came to a stop not far from him. He swept his mix of blonde and light brown hair behind his back as he laughed again. His eyes shone dark and bright menacingly. "Come on. Give me a clever insult if anything."

He merely stared in disbelief. Who was he seeing? It couldn't be Zoisite, not the one he knew. The one standing before him and taunting him was definitely different. He was dressed in a grey uniform that he didn't recognize at all, and his appearance... it was both identical and unalike. "Who...who are you?" He was utterly at a complete loss.

"What do you mean? Haven't I already said so?" Zoisite made a face that clearly showed irritation. "Don't pretend you don't know of me!"

But I don't know you, Jadeite thought honestly. He had the right to believe that this Zoisite was another that he didn't know, if it was Zoisite at all. This was someone else. "Look, I don't have a clue what you're going at, but I seriously don't recognize you. I've never met you before in my life."

Zoisite sneered at him and made his way over in two strides. Without a word, he pressed his hand to his forehead. It barely took a moment until Jadeite felt a weird connection channeling from him to Zoisite.

He didn't move, didn't struggle. Somehow he knew that he didn't have to. Whatever it was this Zoisite was doing was harmless, even if it was sort of bizarre. Moments later, he snatched his hand back and widened his eyes. "No... it's not... it isn't you..."

Bingo. "I told you."

"But..." It was Zoisite's turn to stare at him, baffled yet convinced. "You really don't know. You aren't him... and yet you look so alike... "

Jadeite watched as conflicting emotions appeared on the Zoisite look-alike's face. He definitely looked confused in five different ways. It almost made him wonder what was going on in that callous-seeming mind of his. But at the moment, this experience was pretty overwhelming for him to be wondering about what others were thinking about. It didn't come together to make any sense worth anything, and he certainly wanted to punch the sockets out of the guy treating him like he was nothing... And yet... Looking at another that reflected his friend's face and trying to hurt him...

He didn't know exactly _what _to think.

Moments later, Zoisite chose to speak to him again, another nasty expression on his face. "All...all right! If you're not the one I speak of, then tell me you're name! Who are you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you take me as an idiot or something? I'm not going to just blurt out my identity like that."

Zoisite growled and narrowed his eyes. "Strange... how you and J- the one I speak of behave rather likewise."

Yet you and the Zoisite I know would clash like crazy, Jadeite thought with imagination. "How?"

"...I don't have to explain. The evidence...should be enough for me."

"What evidence?"

Zoisite snarled and pushed his palm out to the air toward him. "I've had enough of you in just this short time. Even though you are not the Jadeite I had thought, you seem so similar." He breathed and summoned an orb of glowing energy from his palm. "And that is enough to drive me to my nerves."

Jadeite went wide-eyed at the sight of the energy, pulsing with a darkness that he had not yet seen before. It was an inky black and wispy like shadows. A combination of both was just eerie and wicked. His heart picked up the pace just being near the presence of the negative force, like he was hearing a death warning.

With a whisper of words he could not detect, Zoisite unleashed the energy upon him, wiping his memory of the recent incident clean.

X-X-X-X-X

Usagi

USAGI WOKE the next morning with a drop in her usual "bounce".

She didn't shake the house with her morning screeches about being late for school, neither did she care when Shingo tried early pranks on her. (Plus, they were actually pretty lame in her opinion.) Her insipid mood seemed to deflect everything else away. The only thing that wasn't out of her routine was her snail pace and laziness of getting out of bed and keeping her eyes open.

She made it downstairs a tad earlier than her average morning once she was ready for school. She had all her stuff and was actually dressed without having her shirt backwards or ribbon askew. When she shuffled into the kitchen, her mother instantly reacted to her with strong concern.

"Mother in heaven, Usagi! Are you ill? Sick?" Mama rushed over to her from the other side of the counter, leaving her coffee behind. She placed a hand on her forehead and cocked her head to check her eyes. "Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine." Usagi rolled her eyes at her mother's redundant choice of words. Basically, she was repeating the same question over and over: "Are you sick? Are you sick?" Jeez.

She shook her head. "No, that can't be right. You look pale... are you? Did you set your clock too early? You've got atleast thirty minutes to spare Usagi."

"I must've gotten up without thinking about it." She shrugged her shoulders, pulling from Mama's hands and making her way to the plate of bread on the dining table. "I didn't really look at the clock this morning... "

"Dear, if there's nothing physically wrong with you... Is there something you want to talk about? Something in the heart?"

Usagi paused a moment. The answer was yes. Jadeite. His melancholic mood had been affecting her since he left her at her house last night. She didn't like seeing him like that at all. Out of all the Shittenou, he was the least likely to be in that kind of down mode. She had never imagined it, and yet she saw how bad it was. What was worse, he didn't trust her enough to spill. He wouldn't say a thing, no explanations of why he wasn't scoping out girls after school, like he usually would've done back in California. It sort of hurt her, but she could see that he was hurting more for some reason that made her pensively sad. Jadeite had never had that depressed expression before. He just wasn't the type to look so heartbreaking. Moreover, he wouldn't be the one letting others see how wounded he was.

"Usagi?" Mama caught her again attention with a wave of her hand. A frown was etched on her face, accompanied with furrowed brows.

She decided to make herself look natural, or maybe try to forget about it for now. Hopefully, Jadeite would be better today, or maybe tomorrow...the next she saw him? She wanted to give him some space, if anything, even if she badly wanted to confront him again. But aside from that, she especially didn't want to suck her mother into problems that would worry her too. It was enough that she didn't want herself in general to worry anymore. With a smile, she looked at her mother and said, "Yes, mama?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change?"

"What change?"

"Your mood."

"What are you talking about mama?"

She made a face and crossed her arms. "Okay. Tell me what's-"

"Could ya hold that thought?" Usagi cut across her and grabbed a slice of bread from the plate on the table. She hastened her pace out the kitchen, heading to the door. "We can talk when I come home!"

Mama called after her just as she walked out of the house. "Be safe Usagi!"

She threw her hand up in the air and waved as she hurried off, not sure whether her mother had seen it or not. But the smile that she'd felt compelled to wear in front of her faded as soon as she had left the premises of the Tsukino family residence, in other words, her home.

X-X-X-X-X

SHE WALKED to school without running for change. She didn't necessarily move slowly or anything, but she liked to think of it as "taking her dear sweet time". It hadn't been very long since she'd been back in Japan, much more her hometown. In fact, it'd only been aboout... four days? Five? Well, less than a week. But it didn't really matter.

No longer how long she'd been back, and no longer how long she'd been gone, she would always be familiar with the place.

Usagi sighed. For a while she'd been too occupied with her thoughts than everything else on the exterior. Looking up, she hadn't realized that in less than ten minutes, she'd already made it into the Minato-ku shopping district, which was kind of like downtown. It didn't surprise her at all though. There were the usual morning workers here and there, either by foot or car, making the early hours rather busy. Students had their fair share of the morning crowd as well, along with the people who were just regular early birds. All of that was daily.

She walked on, going the same route she had before. She could've gone the long way since she had time-for once. But being early was so not going to be an everyday thing, like she would ever make a habit of being an early bird. This made her laugh sarcastically. Today was just an exceptional, that's all.

It wasn't long, nearly five minutes later, when Usagi came across the Game Center Arcade. She'd been walking on the same side of the street it was settled on, and it was open, lights and all. But the place being open was more than enough to make her stop and stare into the entertainment precinct. Suddenly, selfish thoughts clouded up the worries she was focused on in the back of her mind. She remembered the cute manager who was basically in charge of the place. His name was Motoki, and he was as blond and green-eyed as a hunky guy could get. She had liked the way he was so polite and friendly to her, and it had all happened just last week.

With slight hesitation, she wasn't sure to make her mind up about stopping for the arcade or not. Thinking about it, she had plenty of time for just a few minutes. School wasn't even considered far from where she was now, and technically, she had already stopped for the arcade anyway. It was the matter of her going in or not. For a brief moment, she pondered over it, something she didn't always take the time to do. But before she could even think it all through reasonably, she decided she wasn't exactly the logical type and went in almost impulsively.

The arcade reeked of cleaning products and freshener when she took her first step in, which made a sort of neutral scent overall. It just took her a moment to take it in. But in her half-hearted, complimentary opinion, it smelled as clean as it looked. From the outside, she couldn't really tell and she wouldn't have noticed very much. The private booths had gleaming tables and glossy highbacked seats, like they were just newly put in, and the game machines seemed like they'd never been touched. Even the floors looked as if they had just been polished seconds before she had walked in. Honestly, it was all pretty much in fantastic condition.

"Wow, Motoki-kun sure keeps his work clean." Usagi said unconsciously aloud.

"I'm guessing you aren't familiar with cleanliness then."

She darted her eyes to the source of the sound and, unfortunately, spotted Chiba Mamoru sitting on a counter stool at the front. His eyes had already found her. They were that deep blue that she admired, but with admiration she didn't believe he deserved. Those blue sapphires looked at her mockingly, and she knew it. Her hands went to her hips as she made an irritated expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Loitering extra time around." He shrugged. "By the way, it's a shame to see you're style hasn't changed yet, odango-atama."

She growled under her breath. "Can't you say something nice to me? What did I ever do to you?"

He shrugged again, which wasn't much of an answer exactly.

She dropped her hands to her sides in exasperation and stomped over to the front counter next to him, but not taking a seat. She had no intention of taking any more nonsense from him, not in the morning. She wasn't in the mood. "Look, if you can just tell me where Motoki-kun is-"

"He's in the lounge room. And before you can nosily ask anymore questions, he's making some calls." He glanced at her. "So don't bother him."

"I didn't-bother?" Usagi felt a pang of frustration.

He sipped the coffee he had in front of him nonchalantly. It was black-gross. "What's with the questioning tone? I didn't stutter."

"You said bother!" She felt her fingers curling into fists. "What do you take me for? A brat?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"That you got it at the first guess."

She narrowed her eyes and jabbed a finger at him in the air. "You've got so many names for me that it's not even funny, Chiba!"

He turned his head in her direction. "Well it wouldn't hurt to try and crack a name for me, if you wanted. No one's stopping you, cow-tails."

She ignored the last part and found herself a little shocked. He was giving her a chance to call him something bad? Huh, unexpected all right. "Well...uh..." It was barely a second before she realized she had nothing at the spur of the moment.

"Just as I expected." Mamoru shook his head. "I'm too good for you to come up with anything."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You aren't exactly perfect. In my opinion, you could use some work. You're far from the perfect person!"

"That is, if you're opinion was actually worth something to me."

"And you think you're opinion affects me as much, Mr. Conceited?"

"You sure show it enough." He looked as if he wanted to laugh.

That had done it. She didn't want to hear him anymore.

"I'm leaving!" She screeched at him angrily, treading heavily across the shiny floor to the door leading out. She wished the door could've slammed after her.

X-X-X-X-X

AT SCHOOL, Usagi seemed to have forgetten her worries once again. They seemed to go away with every new distraction. But it wasn't exactly studies and classes that had kept her occupied. She was bonding more and more with her new friends, hoping to close some more distance between them. She couldn't wait for the day that she wouldn't consider them as new, but close and dependable. For now, she was glad she had any friends to stick together with, which was just as good.

It was at lunch break when she, Makoto, and Ami had a chance to get together without having to be cautious of teachers barking at them to focus on work. Or at least Makoto and her. Ami wasn't much of the type to ignore what the teacher instructed, but the one who worked until satisfied with her work. She didn't join in much of the conversations because of this, and tried to make up for it by not popping a book open during their free time for once.

"Hey Usagi-chan, " Makoto started, undoing the floral wrap on her bento box. She sat with her legs to the side since they were eating outside on the grass. "I forgot I wanted to say sorry for yesterday."

Usagi frowned. "What'd you do yesterday?"

"Remember? I got detention after school. So I pretty much left you by yourself, and Ami waited on me too." She replied. "Plus, I was pretty much asking for it when I argued with that... what's-his-face in the middle of class."

"Oh, well, it's cool. I'm okay."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You were actually defending Rei-chan, her grandfather, and Yuichiro-san. Everyone at the Hikawa Shrine. Good people. And they didn't deserve the trash talk that guy was saying about them. I would've done the same!"

Ami took the chance to join in. "You know Rei? As in Hino Rei?"

"Uh, yeah. The very same. _You_ know her?" She asked curiously.

Makoto and Ami shared looks, but not anything negative. It was more like a good thing, because at the same time, secretive smiles spread across their faces.

"What?"

Makoto answered first. "Rei's in our circle of friends. Best friends. We're real close."

Usagi widened her eyes in wonder and grinned. "That doesn't surprise me. Rei-chan's pretty cool!"

"I'm glad you think so." Ami smiled at her. "Rei may be difficult at times, but she has a strong heart. It'd be great if you got along with all four of us, Minako too."

She immediately felt excitement at the idea. _All four of us_... That meant them two, and then Rei-chan and Minako-chan. It was exactly what she'd hoped for. Girlfriends. And a good group of them too. She wanted to be a part of them, become a part of the circle that they seemed to speak of so proudly. Each of them she had met and they were all friendly. She wanted to spend more time with them.

"Maybe we could all do something this weekend?" Makoto suggested.

Her eyes shone fervently at the idea, and she nearly jumped up in excitement. "We could? Really?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. "Do you like to go shopping?"

"I love shopping!" Usagi almost felt her heart jump out.

With a smile, she said, "That's great. We should meet up at the arcade and then go shopping this Saturday."

"Okay!" She felt herself ecstatic.

"Hey Ami, you're not busy or anything, right?"

Ami looked up at Makoto approvingly. "Not anything important. I'll be there."

"Then that's settled." Makoto nodded once, taking a bite of her seasoned stir-fry, vegetable lunch. "Minako's sure to come if it's shopping. And I'll make sure Rei comes around."

Usagi went starry-eyed. Had things finally decided to go her way? Was her life actually listening to her? She could never have felt so happy!

"By the way Usagi-chan," Ami began with a new topic, almost to her disappointment. Her expression looked a little more earnest. "Haruna sensei asked me to help you out with class work. It seems that the lessons you were currently on in your previous school are different from the ones we are here. We're only a bit ahead, but sensei thought it would be best if I could just point out a few things so you can keep track. Do you mind if I came to your house today?"

"_My _house?" She didn't care much for the school work part, but the thought of a friend coming over intrigued her. Her parents wouldn't mind at all. "It's no problem!"

Ami smiled. "Good. I'd love to help you out Usagi-chan."

Makoto sighed with disinterest. "All right, enough with the school talk. Subject change before I tune you guys out."

Usagi grinned and asked, "So do ya have a boyfriend Mako-chan?"

She froze at an instant, her cheeks flooding with color. But she quickly shook it off and became the bold brunette she was. "Well, I wouldn't say boyfriend. Yet."

"What's his name?"

"Joe. I think he's American, but he's totally cute."

"Really? Cuter than Motoki-kun?" Usagi doubted anyone cuter than Motoki, but still, it wouldn't hurt to know.

She shrugged and a dreamy expression appeared on her face. "I don't know. He has this brown hair and these determined eyes... Plus, he's majorly talented at the claw machine."

"Claw machine?" Ami repeated with a frown.

"Yeah. I ran into him late yesterday, when me and you split up to go home after my detention." She replied. "I stopped by the arcade for a shake and saw him at the machine with a crowd of people. He never drops whatever he aims for. It's amazing."

"Unbelievable! I never get what I want at those things!" Usagi exclaimed, clearly impressed.

On the other hand, Ami disagreed. She shook her head at Makoto and brought on the logic. "There's no way he could be that accurate. No one can be that perfect. The whole point of that machine is coordination."

"I'm telling you, he _never_ drops what he aims for." said Makoto, unshaking. "I mean, people have been saying that he's a psychic. He can control his target. He's a total attraction."

"Wow, I'd love to see that!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Yes, I'd have to see it to believe it." Ami crossed her arms.

"Fine with me. You'll see." Makoto shrugged. "He usually comes around after school."

"Then we'll go." said Ami, still with disbelief. Then something shook her expression and she glanced back at Usagi apologetically. "Oh, sorry Usagi-chan. We're supposed to be going to your house to study."

The blonde began to protest it was okay, but Makoto cut in before her words could become audible.

"Oh don't worry about it. He'll show up tomorrow too. We can all go then."

Ami nodded in agreement, and Usagi, to her disappointment, was left to concur as well.

After changing the subject, the three of them sat and spent the rest of their lunch together. And by the time they were to return to their classes, Makoto and Ami learned the astonishing nature of Usagi's shocking appetite.

But they decided that that would be a part of their new friend's individuality.

X-X-X-X-X

IMMEDIATLEY AFTER SCHOOL, Ami caught up to Usagi as students were flooding out from the school. Students filed out according to dismissal, leaving their school-monitored behavior as soon as they were outside. The end of the day was a relief to everyone, staff and pupils alike.

"Makoto went straight to the arcade." said Usagi, light jealousy beneath her tone, as she and Ami were one of the last to leave the school grounds. They began down the sidewalk that would take them through Minato-ku's shopping district, in her lead of course.

Ami barely noticed the envy the blonde displayed, instead rattling on about what topics they needed to cover for required curriculum. She held a folder, along with her own school things, that was full of study material and notes she'd supposedly have to read to catch up to their class's progress. And with the way it also had her name printed on the front of the folder, it didn't take another hint for her to realize that she was going to have it given to her _and _expected to keep it. "Most people find mathematics to be the most complicated to understand as far as advancement rises, but I'm sure that with the right amount of effort, you'll be able to be right alongside with the rest of us. It's not as hard as it may seem, seeing as you've transferred and are forced to be boosted up into a different area of your regular subjects. I think you'll do fine, Usagi-chan."

She merely grinned in thanks, trying not to show the pity she felt for the blunette. She'd hate to disappoint her, but it wouldn't be long before she'd realize what a slacker she was. Even Zoisite had tried his best and... well, it wasn't exactly easy. It had taken a while for her to start making regular C's and B minuses-which was just in a few of her classes. It wasn't impossible for her to get a D, even an F though. Her effort was there, it was basically just her interest, and she didn't see that leaning into anything educational anytime soon.

They both continued walking in pace together, Ami rattling on about studying and scholastic focuses, and Usagi politely listening without giving anything away that she was seconds away from death. The cause? Sheer boredom, the complete and utterness of it. But she just couldn't bring herself to interrupt Ami. The reasons included the passionate expression on her face as she talked, the fact she was still trying to make a deeper friendship with her, and the way that the girl was almost the genuine reflection of Zoisite. It was almost like the female version of him, fascinated with learning more and collecting information. Somehow, watching her made her feel some sort of warmness in her heart. In the deepest depths of her mind, something prickled. But she didn't understand that, let alone know give the time of day to be playing mind games. She ignored it.

Minutes later, they'd reached her street. It was only a few houses down before her house, but before they could make it, a black cat walked right up to them from the opposite direction. To Usagi's surprise, it was the same one from yesterday, the one she'd met at school. Its peculiar crescent tattoo glinted in the light of the sun.

"Luna?" Ami acknowledged the feline before she could. Her expression showed she felt a tad surprise, but barely, as if it were a normal thing for the little thing to be wandering around.

Usagi looked from Ami to the cat, then smiled. "Luna, huh? Is she yours?"

"I guess, she is in a way. I certainly welcome her at my own house." replied Ami, something in her voice saying she had more to say, but didn't say it.

She leaned down towards Luna and reached a hand out to pet her like she had done before. "Hey there Luna. It's nice to see you again." Her fingers barely touched the ends of her fur, and then she felt a shot of electricity. Or not electricity. Either way, she gasped and jumped back.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami reacted suddenly, expression both alarmed and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I...I-I..." She had her hand over her chest, eyes wide like wonder. She had just felt a surge of...some kind of power. It was ancient in a way she couldn't quite understand herself, like something unexplainable and weird...

"Usagi, tell me what's going on." Ami urged her for an answer. In her ocean blue eyes flickered medical preparartion, if any needed.

The cat, Luna, approached her with sharp, crimson red eyes. It looked at her as if suddenly observant and watchful.

Usagi felt herself ignore her friend, and met eyes with Luna instead. She couldn't bring herself to explain what she had just experienced, but something in the feline's eyes were bothering her. She wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it certainly made her feel eerie. It rendered her speechless.

"Usagi!" Ami's voice increased more urgency, but still had that polite and gentle nature. It was enough to drag the blonde out of her gaze after another moment.

"I'm...I'm fine, Ami-chan. " She forced out the words, trying not to sound shaky. She straightened her stance and tried to assure her. "I just thought I saw a spider in Luna's fur!"

The blunette frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Spider?"

Luna hissed as if in disapproval.

"Um..." Glancing at her for another moment, Usagi wondered how unsettling the cat was making her now. "We...we should move on to my house. Studying and all, remember?"

"Er, but you-"

"Come on!" She began swiftly down the pavement again. "I haven't even told my mom about having a friend over!"

"But-wait a minute!" Ami hurried after her with no choice.

Glancing back, Usagi felt a little uneasy as Luna followed as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! Aren't ya happy? Hehe. I'm really picking up on the story these days! ^w^ I know how you guys have been wanting more action going on, and I'm hoping from Chapter 11 it inclines. Any suggestions are welcome, but I'd still like to come up with my own ideas in the end. I also make my chapters longer now so I don't have to keep leaving a bad cliffhanger for each one. And thanks for all the new faves and story alerts! Each new fan makes me more determined, even if I'm not the best write there is. :-) Please enjoy! (Oh, and review as well! I love reading your reviews! I was a little disappointed to find that only one person reviewed for the last chapter. Thank you!) _

Chapter 12 - Importance

IT WAS NIGHT, hours later. It looked about eight o' clock.

Nephrite had settled himself by the tatami table in his apartment. (Well, it was his and Jadeite's apartment.) He had his homework with him, making the same average effort he always did with his school assignments. He wasn't the intelligent one like Zoisite, nor the serious one like Kunzite, but he could do the norm. Besides, it was English, the language, and he had spent the better part of the past months speaking it in the western parts.

It was quiet, the whole apartment as hushed as any library. The only sound might have been the scratching of his pencil on his paper and his own concentrated breathing.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken when Jadeite shuffled into the room, yawning and stretching his arms high above his head. His hair was a messy mass of blonde, curls sticking up unruly in some places. He hadn't changed out of his uniform since they'd gotten back from school earlier, and he'd been sleeping since then. His clothes were wrinkled and creased, and part of his shirt tails had come out untucked, as well as his tie coming undone.

"What's up?" said the blonde, after blinking himself further awake.

Nephrite glanced at his scruffy appearance and shook his head in disapproval. "You know, Sleeping Beauty isn't supposed to look like she woke up with a hangover. You're a total mess."

He reacted, pushing the sleeves up of his shirt to his elbows and snidely replying, "Excuse me, didn't realize I didn't appeal to Poin Dexter Junior. Didn't get the memo Zoisite rubbed off on you."

Nephrite ignored him and rolled his eyes. He went back to his homework. "So what made you finally decide to get up?"

"Not feeling so tired anymore." He answered as he walked over and dropped onto the leather couch. With the TV remote in reach, he was soon flipping channels. "I felt like crap this morning, headache and everything."

"Headache?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What'd you do to get that? Don't tell me you really got a hangover. I was just kidding about that."

Jadeite shook his head, pausing a moment to check out an international beauty-pageant that was broadcasting live. "No. I felt like someone had ripped part of my brain off."

"Did you try any pain killers?"

"They didn't work. I just slept it off and now...I'm pretty much good on it. The headache's gone."

Nephrite took another glance at him, making a face. "Well it wouldn't kill you to take a shower or something. You still look dead beat."

He shrugged and tried running a hand through his untidy hair without getting tangled. "Showers lead to thinking. I've had stuff on my mind lately, don't really want to get into it."

"Like what?" He asked him without really wanting to know. It was just to make the small talk. He'd jotted down a couple of sentences on his paper before looking over his shoulder and realizing Jadeite was serious. With a frown, he dropped his pencil and paper altogether and turned all the way around to face his direction. "Oh man, what's going on with you?"

Jadeite's expression had turned somewhat somber. Not deep down in depression, and not as solemn. Lines under his eyes suddenly seemed more noticable. He had even dropped his line of sight to the floor. "The court princesses."

He swallowed with a dry throat and slumped his broad shoulders. "...Oh."

They both didn't say anything for the next few minutes. Uncomfortable silence climbed, making it increasingly difficult to sit through without saying a word.

"What about them?" Nephrite finally spoke again, not meeting his comrade's eyes.

Jadeite hesitated with his answer. "Have you ever thought about them since, you know, we saw them last week? At that arcade place?"

He nodded, not even thinking about pausing. His throat seemed to become even more dry. "I have. I mean, I can't not think about her-them. We all know what we felt. It was running crazy through our heads. It's only natural."

"They're all reincarnated." He said it as a statement, just then trying to smooth the creases in his uniform shirt. "Them, the princess, and even our prince. We're the only ones walking this new generation of Earth knowing the secrets of everyone's past. How much longer can we stand that, Neph?"

"It...it doesn't matter if we can stand it or not." Nephrite shifted his position uncomfortably. "You know what the Time Guardian told us all. We agreed that we understood the circumstances we would eventually come to, and well, this is it. We've finally reached eventually. We won't speak a single word of anything we know to any of them until the time is right."

"And when is that? When it's too late to fix the feelings growing between the prince and princess? They aren't anything to each other in this life time. They don't even like each other!" His voice rose a little in growing frustration.

"Give it time, Jed. You're right, this is a different life time. But we just need to focus on the otherwise. Past relationships...we can't worry about them right now." His own expression grew sad and solemn, flashes of his previous life appearing in his head. "You know it."

Jadeite shook his head, as if sorry for himself, sorry for all of them. "You can't stop love, Nephrite. Not from us. I've missed Mars, and you need Lady Jupiter. And you know very well that Zoisite and Kunzite have never forgotten Mercury or Venus either."

"Stop it." He clenched up a fist. He held back what he really wanted to say. He couldn't be swayed by words. A warrior musn't. "Remember Jadeite, we need to focus on our mission for now. Anything else, we must let run through its course."

Jadeite pulled his stare from the floor. He looked at Nephrite, half wanting to argue, half wanting to let it go. He knew Nephrite was right, and he couldn't be giving in to weaknesses right now. Neither the prince nor the princess were awakened, and he had to do what Endymion would want. Protecting the moon princess was their prime priority right now.

The blonde pushed his self up from the couch and treaded over to the hallway leading to the bathroom. Thinking some more sounded like a pretty good idea right now. He needed to set himself straight. He needed to stop and think about what was important for everyone.

"Where're you going?" asked Nephrite.

"To take a shower."

X-X-X-X-X

Dark Kingdom, D Point

GENERAL ZOISITE PACED himself back and forth in the darkness of his chamber.

His steps were barely audible. One arm was folded behind the waist of his back and the other held his chin. All around him lingered maliciousness in the air, feeling both cruel and cold as always. There was evil lingering everywhere. Never light, all the time dark and dense. Murkiness was a definite must. It wouldn't be the Dark Kingdom's base otherwise.

For hours, he'd been like this. Quiet, solemn, and humorless, he shut himself off from anything else. He forced himself to think. If there was anything to give thought, he instantly took the chance to contemplate. He didn't feel like doing anything else. After what had happened earlier, he felt compelled to reduce himself to no more.

The Jadeite look alike's face still lingered in his mentality. He had been foolish to assume that it was his former "ally". His expression twisted at the word. That Jadeite was concealed to stone. It was just as he had been telling himself all along: impossible. The man he had taken was just a coincidence.

With very shocking resemblances, he added edgily. It was almost suspicious.

The next few minutes had him ruminating. Being so preoccupied with it, he did not notice when General Kunzite materialized into his chamber.

"What's on you're mind, Zoisite? You look you could use a relief."

Zoisite didn't look up right away. He continued pacing himself.

Kunzite frowned, dropping his casual tone. He sensed his tension. "What is it? Tell me."

He shook his head. He didn't want to sound ridiculous in front of his brother figure and tell him about his false accusations with his earlier incident. "It's nothing. I'm going over strategies."

"For?"

"The Sailor Senshi." He lied quickly and smoothly.

Kunzite eyed him suspiciously, but he probed him no further. He changed the topic. "So, I came to ask you about your investigations yesterday."

He froze in place abruptly, his pacing finally ceasing. "What about it?"

"Well? Did you find anything useful?"

He thought back and remembered the blonde girl clutching her chest in the temple. It seemed faint now in his head, drowned out by other thoughts. "No...I was unable to further reconnoiter that sacred area. There was an interference, not the Senshi, but rather human nuisances..."

"Human?" Kunzite nearly laughed. "You could have taken care of them. What kind of humans could they possibly be to cause you trouble?"

Zoisite shook his head. "No. I didn't want to draw attention from the public. I was only surveying the area once more. I have another mission."

He nodded in confirmation, eyes flashing with recognition. "Ah, yes. I was informed as well. You were given the possession of the Black Crystal, weren't you?"

"I was." He extended a gloved hand, a wicked smile slowly turning up the corners of his mouth. It took a moment, but then his palm glowed and from sub-space erupted the Black Crystal.

Kunzite gazed at it with fascination and awe. "This was created from humans' energy? This is a perfect example that any lowly life is worth the power."

"Yes." He agreed, the smugness returning to him. "You'll have my back, won't you Kunzite?"

His eyes averted from the crystal and met his own. "Of course. I shall be at your assistance, if needed. We, of the Great Four, are the only ones remaining. We mustn't fail our queen." He bent his head forward in consent. "I'll be at your side if you need me."

Zoisite smiled. Kunzite was the only brother figure he had, the only equal he would have on his side. He looked up to him with trust and pride.

"Kunzite! Zoisite!" called out Queen Beryl's commanding voice all of a sudden. It was clear in her tone that she was beckoning them to her in the throne.

The two reacted instantly. They evaporated themselves from their solid forms, and then quickly manifested again kneeling down on one knee each. Their heads were bowed, one arm behind them and the other against their waist in respect. "Queen Beryl," they said in unison.

"Rise, and show me the Black Crystal."

Zoisite stood and summoned the crystal again for her. "As you wished."

Queen Beryl set her shiny eyes on it, her skin seeming yellow in the dimness. Her hair was as fiery red as her temper was, falling down her back in wavy tresses. The dark indigo dress she always wore curved the shape of her body and fanned out near the hem, made of some sort of lost material. She looked anxious with her next command. "Now, summon the face of the first crystal."

"The first?" He lifted his head.

"Yes. Grasp it and think of your intentions. Put your will into it, and it will obey. Do it now."

He nodded without another question. He took it into his hand and did as she said. He released it as soon as he felt it pull away from his grip, as if suddenly animate.

The crystal traveled to the center of the throne chamber. Suspended in air, eyes watched as it began pulsing with bright energy-the energy stolen from humans. Then a black tornado erupted from its sharp point at the top, funneling around and around until it froze and the image of a human boy expanded over it. He had brown hair and eyes, wore black framed glasses, and was dressed in jeans and a hooded jacket.

"Is...is that-?" Kunzite stared in astonishment.

"There he is." Queen Beryl breathed in wonder behind him. "Gesen. That is who you're to retrieve the rainbow crystal from Zoisite. I want you to bring it to me at all costs."

Zoisite determinedly locked his eyes onto the human, his first target. "I shall do so with pleasure and without fail." He held his palm out again and the Black Crystal responded to him, dissolving into his hand. He turned back and bowed in respect of his queen once more.

Then his solid figure dispersed.

X-X-X-X-X

Usagi

CRIMSON RED EYES watched her. They were wide and round with wisdom and intellect.

Usagi stood still, looking back at those eyes. Around her, she was shrouded in fog and mist. She didn't know where she was, didn't know what was going on. It was a bit unclear, and the eyes she stared at looked oddly familiar.

There was a questionable thickness in the air. It was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It made her feel both expectant and uneasy, but she didn't know what to feel more.

Then a female's gentle, all-knowing voice spoke.

"Don't trouble yourself, Sailor Moon."

She gasped in surprise, looking wildly around. Her blond tails whipped along behind her back. "Wh-who's there!"

"Calm down, and trust my voice." She said tranquilly in a smooth tone.

Usagi frowned, but felt herself compelled to listen. She turned around in a circle once more, finding no one. The crimson red eyes were still in the same place, yet there was nothing else but fog. It bemused her. "Who...who are you?"

"Don't worry about that. I cannot reveal my full identity, but I-you may refer to me as Guardian."

"Well," She shifted her eyes left and right. "How come I can't see you? I mean, besides that there's so much fog. Where are you?"

"It is not yet time to expose myself to you. I mustn't change that. For now, my voice will be the only thing you know of me."

She folded her arms with a sigh. "If you say so. It'd be a lot easier if I were actually looking at you while you talk though. This is just making it more difficult!"

Guardian didn't respond for a few seconds, and she wondered if she'd been a little too much for her patience. To her relief, her placid voice sounded again shortly. "Listen to me Sailor Moon, there is something you should know. It is very important that you listen. I cannot do this for so long. Understand?"

"Yes-but, how do you know about Sailor Moon?" She asked, recalling how she had called her Sailor Moon earlier as well.

She chuckled softly in response. "I know that you are the defender in the name of the moon. It's obvious with your attire. Don't worry, I am no threat."

"Huh?" Usagi looked down at herself, realizing that she was in Senshi mode. She was Sailor Moon. "O-oh. But I didn't even know-"

"It's fine, it doesn't matter." She said. "Pay attention to what I'm about to tell you. If you haven't realized it, this is a dream. But even in dreams, there exists words of wisdom."

A dream? She began to put sense together in her head.

With an effortless breath, Guardian began. "You are a great warrior, a promising protector Sailor Moon. You've dealt with several youma in a little less than a year. All that effort will take you far with what you are soon to face. Countless obstacles are in your path right now and you must be prepared to confront them. New challenges need more strength and heart. You must be willing to have determination to carry out your duties. Everything-"

"Wait a minute!" Her head swiveled, as if still searching for her figure. "Guardian? All that you're saying...how do you know that? Why are you-"

"Listen." She cut across her. "I know that you think you aren't good enough. You feel like you aren't strong enough to take on all the responsibility. But the truth is that you are the only one who can carry it all out. As I was saying, everything connects to you. Maybe you won't understand now, but you will eventually. You possess great power within you, and you must use that power to wield against evil. Things will always seem perplexing in the beginning, but trust it and you will see sense."

"How do you know?" She asked a little frustrated, but actually more desperate. "Do you know something I don't?"

Guardian paused a moment before speaking again. "Say...I might. It doesn't matter. You will find your own answers. You just need to be more patient and believe in yourself. I know you've been putting yourself down lately. However, you can't do that to yourself. Have faith. Do not give up."

"But I'm not sure what-"

Her voice started to sound faint as she cut her off. "Be expectant, Sailor Moon."

"Guardian?" Usagi called, throwing her head up as if she were overhead all along. "No, wait! Don't leave! You have to tell me what-"

She was interrupted again. This time, it was Guardian's final words sounding like a whisper. "Soon. Expect soon..."

"Wait!" She shouted desperately, breaking out into a run as if she could stop her. But she was blind amoungst all the mist, unable to see anything. She soon felt pathetic, realizing it was useless. She let herself fall to her knees breathlessly.

"Meow."

Her head shot up instantly. But all she saw were a pair of wise, crimson red eyes. When she looked straight at them though, they did not stay in place this time. Instead, they blinked, and then lunged in her direction. She yelped and shut her eyes when its form sailed over her head. Once she mustered the courage and self-control to open her eyes again, she glanced back and saw a black cat running off in the opposite direction of the fog. She thought it was a little weird, but then widened her eyes and sucked in a harsh breath. The cat stopped, one front paw raised, and glanced back at her.

It had a crescent shape on its head.

Usagi opened her eyes, breathing a little frenziedly. Her eyes quickly adapted to the darkness of her room. And to her relief, she was more than ecstatic to sit up and be reassured that she was indeed in her room again. There was no fog, no Luna, and no disembodied voice. She was back in reality.

She brought a hand up to her face and rubbed her groggy eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms, glancing at the alarm clock sitting on her night stand. It was two twenty-one AM, way too early for her to be up.

"Jeez, I shouldn't like that." She sighed to herself, slumping her shoulders. Guardian sounded a lot like some seer or fortune teller, possibly an adviser. Whoever she really was, she made her feel like she needed to pick up her lazy Sailor Moon butt and get out there. And honestly, even if she really didn't want to, that was exactly what she needed to do. She suddenly felt guilty.

Reflecting on it, she felt compelled to shove some sense into her. It'd been a little bit since she'd thought about forgetting Sailor Moon, but all along, deep down, she knew it wasn't possible. Now that she'd had someone talk to her about it, she felt that it was ridiculous. The way she'd been thinking had been selfish. She couldn't just abandon the vulnerable, she had to guard them. She had to protect them with Sailor Moon. If she really thought about it, she would realized that she didn't even have a choice. Not if she wanted to see chaos and pain.

Usagi thought mentally. It wasn't easy. Nothing involving justice was never too easy. The idea of her running out on a battlefield of youma was suicide, and she knew it. She wasn't the best protection by herself, but with back up, she could very well have a chance. The effort was worth it sometimes, especially if the innocent were hurt by the foe. She stood by justice, and from now on, she had to work a little harder.

She chewed over it some more. In the middle of it, she even confused herself. But eventually, her torpor got the best of her, and she gave in. She laid back down on her pillows and pulled the covers over herself, snuggling into comfort. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into any more oracular dreams.

X-X-X-X-X

Mizuno Residence

IT WAS MORNING WHEN LUNA opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps.

Daylight streamed through the windows of Ami's room, bright and sunny. The curtains were open and Ami's bed was already made, smooth of wrinkles as usual.

She stood up from her place on the floor. Her tail followed suit, and then her ears perked up when the door to the room was pushed open. It was just Ami, dressed and ready for school even though it was still one hour early.

"Oh, Ami-chan. You're so typically early." Luna said with a yawn, stretching her black feline body across the floor. "You always seem to be up before me."

The girl looked down and smiled. She had her glasses on and held an open book. On most likely terms, it was a textbook. "Good morning Luna. It's good to see you up."

She cocked her head as Ami sat down at her desk with her book. "Doing some light reading before school?"

"Yes." She nodded, suddenly switching to focus. "Actually, I'm trying to decide what would be the easiest method to help Usagi-chan with learning in an accelerated mode. She really does need to catch up to where we are in class."

"You mean the clumsy blonde girl from yesterday..." Luna trailed off, remembering. She seemed to turn solemn for a moment. "She didn't look like she was doing too well with that study session."

She frowned and set the book down, turning away from it. "I wouldn't say it like that. I'm sure she was just tired or maybe me bringing all of it out at once was too much that she couldn't process it well. There are several other people who have the same situations."

"I hope you're right on that." She looked up. There was faith etched clear on Ami's face, all for the hope on Usagi. She had enough patience to be a wonderful proffessor someday, if not for her medical aspiration. "Usagi is a nice girl, but she seems a little odd."

Ami smiled. "I think she's...charming. And very much friendly. I would never have met someone like her at my old school."

"Well, be careful. That girl...gives off different varying vibes. It's strange."

"What do you mean by that? She's not bad." Her smile of admiration faded into a frown.

"Ah, well..." The cat paused, hesitating on response. She didn't know how to explain it well, but she knew. She had experienced something eccentric just yesterday with that Usagi, like a shock of lightning inside her. She wasn't sure what that really was. "You could say that something about her isn't right."

"Are you saying...are you saying she might be a youma?" Ami lowered her voice at the last word, as if it were taboo or she was afraid.

She shrugged, but something in her expression darkened. "I...it's a possibility. But the kind of character Usagi-san displays herself with is very un-youma like. Her qualities don't seem as impressive for any villainy. Then again, it might just be a cover. For all I know, she could be from the Dark Kingdom after all."

"No, that can't be true..." She deepened her frown in incredulity. "Not from Usagi-chan. That can't be her."

"I'm only speculating on it, Ami-chan. She's suspicious for now, but we can't overlook anyone. Remember, you're a senshi soldier. It's part of your duty to treat everything reasonably with consideration."

"But...Luna, I..." Her voice trailed off softly. She felt her emotions for duty and friendship conflicting in her all of a sudden. She grimaced. "I...don't want to think of Usagi-chan like that. I just don't see her..."

"In that way." Luna finished for her rather sternly. "Yes, I know. Did I ever tell you that I once accused you of being a youma as well? Very ironically, I was proved wrong when the sign of Mercury appeared on your forehead... But I was right about one thing back then. Your vibes told me that you were something more extraordinaire, not just any normal human. You became Sailor Mercury."

"You're saying that Usagi may be more than human?"

"I'm saying that I need to investigate some more on that girl."

The look in Ami's eyes hardened in sadness at her answer. She liked Usagi, had faith in helping her academically. She didn't want to think otherwise. "I hope you're wrong. I really don't want to think that way."

Luna sighed. "I don't know Ami. It's hard being who I have to be, supporting you Senshi. Artemis and I have to be the one to see what emotions blind you all from. We see through."

From the other room, the sound of Ami's mother's voice called out to her all of a sudden. "Ami? Could you help me out real quick? I'm in a hurry for work!"

She stood up immediately and grabbed her book bag on the way out, not giving Luna another nervous look. "I'm going to head out as soon as I help my mom out. So, see you later Luna..."

Luna went silent as soon as she left the room. Her expression held remorse with her responsibility. Even as sorry she felt for upsetting Ami and suspecting an ingenuous teenage girl, she felt compelled by her instincts. It was not always her choice whether she wanted to agree with something or not. Everything right now was to find the moon princess.

Minutes passed by as she dwelled on the matter some more, taking advantage of her solitude. Eventually, she tried convincing herself to shove the thoughts away and take action. It would make it that much easier for her. The main thing that ran through her mind was that Usagi girl, and the fact that there was barely anything interesting on her. She knew this for a definite fact, since she'd done the research just last night at the arcade. _Poor grades, slacker, needs academic improvement, average family of four... _There was barely anything constructive to support her suspicions. Nothing unusual stood out, unless you counted her pitiful grades. But even with that, she felt so compelled to suspect that it was hard for her to declare herself too paranoid.

X-X-X-X-X

Usagi

SHE WAS NOT SO LUCKY when she awoke in the brighter morning.

Usagi found herself running late this time, not like yesterday. She was back to her usual routine.

A shower wasn't possible, so she just did the normal morning hygiene procedure: brush teeth and wash face. After getting that done, she practically shoved her school uniform on and tied her hair up in her usual hairstyle. Then she made a last grab for her school bag and nearly stumbled down the stairs. What an opening Shingo would have if she actually let that happen.

Tears brimmed to her eyes when she only had time to snatch her bento off the counter. No breakfast for her, not even just a slice of bread. Her stomach would be growling for hours.

She yanked the front door open and hurried out. Gripping her things in her hands, she made a mad dash for school as soon as she took that first step off her driveway. It was almost crazy. She couldn't really concentrate where she was going, but she knew her destination and how to get there. Her legs moved and her arms pumped at her sides, but despite the several turns she'd have to make, there was only one pathway in her eyes.

She felt her hair flying behind her, her body eventually becoming tired. She was probably a blur of colors in the streets. But with her time winding down, it was only a matter of time before she was to be seated in homeroom like everyone else. The Japanese were much more strict with tardiness too, as opposed to how somewhat laidback it was at her old school. She was expecting the worse.

Ultimately, Usagi made it to the last block to her junior high school. Pushing her luck and effort, she bolted down the pavement and got ready to round the corner.

She ran straight into someone instead.

"Aaaahh!" She fell onto her butt, wincing when she hit the concrete ground. "I'm so sorry!"

"Odango-atama?"

Her head shot up at the voice and name. His dark blue eyes struck her first, but that was enough for her to know who it was. "M-Mamoru-san?"

He was towered over her, dressed in his high school uniform with a frown on his face. "Figures running into you two days in a row." He looked down at her like he disapproved. "It's actually literal this time."

She glared at him and picked herself up, along with her bag and bento. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're annoying and a klutz." He said bluntly.

"What did you say?" She scowled at him and nearly threw her bento at him, if not for her stomach reminding her of how hungry she was. "You think you're so better than me? Shouldn't you be in school by now?"

"I got a call from my manager, had things to do. Some people have to work with sacrafices." He purposefully put a little more emphasis on the 'work' part. "But that shouldn't concern you, Odango-atama. Besides, shouldn't _you _be in school right now too? I doubt that you have a good reason for running late."

She was about to poke a finger to his brick wall of a chest, when it suddenly hit her she was down to less than five minutes on the clock. She was going to be _so_ late if she chose to stay and argue some more with him.

"What? No answer?" Mamoru asked tauntingly.

She sent him one last dirty look before stepping around him and running like fire was at her heels.

X-X-X-X-X

"There he is! That's him!" Makoto tugged on both her and Ami's shirt's sleeve, pointing towards a guy in an orange jacket and blue jeans. The three of them had went straight to the Game Center Arcade after school.

"And that's the Joe guy?" asked Usagi, studying her friend's crush. Even though they stood a distance by the video game machines, the guy was in fair view. His appearance was kind of average. He had short brown hair, with glasses and dark brown eyes. He was standing at a crane machine, surrounded by the majority of the arcade's customers.

Makoto nodded a little distractedly as she stared at him. "Mm-hmm...that's Crane Game Joe."

"Hm." Ami had a cross expression between wonder and doubt. She was still arguing over logic and the fact that one guy could actually be so accurate in his coordination. "I think we should get closer."

Usagi grinned, thinking the same thing. She'd already been planning on it. She was watching like it was some sort of magic show. _Maybe she could pick up on his tricks! _But before she could agree on it, Makoto had already left them to join the crowd. After exchanging glances, she and Ami followed her.

"Look! Look at him!"

"It's like he has magic! Incredible!"

"He's gotten so many! Without any misses!"

They heard waves of whispers traveling through the throng once they were close enough. All of them were amazed, believing that Joe really was 'King of the Crane'.

"Wow! Look at how seriously he's concentrating!" Usagi nudged Ami as they watched him put more money in the machine.

Ami felt her judgement waver as soon as Joe went into focus. But then again, she felt that something was...off.

"He looks just like my senpai..." Makoto murmured, quiet enough that barely anyone had heard her. She gazed at Joe dreamily, her green eyes practically hypnotized by him.

Usagi's eyes widened in anticipation as the crane in the machine came to a stop. Joe had one hand pressed to the window of the machine and the other holding the joystick controlling the crane. After another moment, he finally pressed the button that would make the crane go down. The crowd erupted into echoing gasps as the crane picked up not one, but two plush toys and dropped it into the prize slot.

"Two in one! He played a two in one!"

"He's a legend!"

"Did you see that? He's got two!"

The excitement of one person seemed to spread to the next, and then the next. Everyone watched as Joe retrieved his prizes and dropped them into a sack filled with the other plush toys he'd won himself in the past hour.

"That's amazing!" Usagi exclaimed, turning to Ami. "Come on Ami-chan, you have to admit that he's just too good at this!"

Her expression was filled with uncertainty. "Well, I guess he did get all those..."

She smiled and turned towards Makoto, who still looked dazed over Joe. "Hey Mako-chan! You must've saw that! He's totally cool!"

"Just like my senpai." said Makoto.

"Uh, Mako-chan?" She raised an eyebrow. When the girl didn't respond, she waved a rapid hand back and forth in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Mako-chan!"

She still didn't reply, like she was in her own little world.

Usagi dropped her hand and sighed. "All this for one guy Mako-chan?" She shook her head and turned back to Ami. "Hey Ami-chan? Do you know if Motoki-kun works today?"

Ami paused a moment to think. "Um, I don't think so. He wasn't around when we came in."

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She was kind of actually hoping she'd get to see him since the attempt yesterday didn't go too well. For a moment, it reminded her of her encounter with Mamoru again this morning. The blood in her almost began to boil just thinking about how much of a jerk wad he was. But as soon as the thought of him had drifted by, it faded just as someone had spoke her name.

"Usagi-san?"

She looked up and saw a girl with deep eyes of amethyst and dark raven hair. A smile spread on her face. "Rei-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with someone." Rei answered, shurgging casually. She looked a little different to Usagi, but only because she was dressed in a private school's uniform instead of her miko robes. With a flick of her eyes, she noticed Ami and smiled. "Ami-chan, you must be here with Usagi-san."

"Yes." Ami nodded. Then she asked, "Did you say you were here with someone?"

"A date?" Usagi asked with a cunning smile, nudging her.

Rei frowned, a little annoyance blending into her expression. But before she could protest, another girl's voice intruded.

"I think Rei and I are both on the hetero team, thank you very much!"

The three of them turned and was presented with the girl Usagi remembered meeting last week. With her memory thankfully working today, she recalled the name Minako.

"Minako-chan, you're here too?" said Ami, her smile spreading.

The blonde girl grinned, holding a soda in her hand. "In the flesh. And F-Y-I Usagi-chan, I am available to the opposite gender only."

Rei rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like you've been throwing yourself around."

Minako gasped, staring appalled at her. "As if I would!"

Ami shook her head.

"So, Usagi-san," Rei turned back to her. "I've been wanting to get back to you. I think I have something of yours."

She frowned and watched curiously as the priestess girl dug into the school bag she had with her. After another moment, she held her hand out and revealed a gold brooch with a crescent moon on it.

It was _her _transformation brooch!

"My brooch!" Usagi gasped, color draining from her face. She quickly took it from Rei's palm. "When did I lose this? I can't believe I- How did you even find it Rei-chan?"

Rei stiffened, like she was suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, you kind of dropped it when you came to my temple the other day. You know, with your friend Jadeite."

"I-I did?" She glanced down at her brooch. How could she lose track of it? She hadn't even noticed it was _gone_! And what if only the guys had found out? She would get chewed out and never hear the end of it!

"Wow, must be pretty important." said Minako, watching her frantic expression.

She nodded wildly, then practically attacked Rei in a bear hug that startled her. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Rei-chan! I'm so happy you found it!"

"You're welcome!" Rei immediately tried pulling herself away. "Ugh, but could you get your hands off me? It was nothing!"

She released her as asked, but Rei nearly tripped over her own feet when she did. Usagi barely noticed, caught up in her own gratefulness. "No, really! Thanks for keeping it for me! I would've been dead meat without it!"

Ami recognized the irritation rising behind Rei's jewel-like eyes and moved fast. She gently touched Usagi on the arm before she could throw her arms around her again. "Uh, Usagi-chan, I think Rei gets it."

"Yeah. Anymore hugs like that and she'll blow a gasket." Minako warned, though finding it somewhat amusing as she sipped her soda.

Usagi let herself relax, clutching her transformation brooch in her hand. She closed her fingers around it securely as she watched a peeved Rei brush herself off and smooth out her shirt. "Sorry. This is just kind of important to me." She apologized.

"Yeah, yeah. Glad to have helped." Rei responded somewhat flatly, without looking at her.

Minako took the initiative to change the topic. "Anyways...Wasn't Makoto just here with you guys? I could've sworn I just saw her."

"Um, she's right behind me." Usagi answered after fastening her brooch to her uniform blouse. She turned around, only to find that Makoto was gone, and that the entire crowd that had been encircling the crane machine had dispersed for a while now. "Wha-? Where'd Mako-chan go?"

_Aaahhh! Urgh...Agh!_

A man's scream suddenly echoed through her ears, yelling in pain and agony.

It startled her and made her gasp. "Huh? D-Did you just hear that!"

"Hear what, Usagi-chan?" asked Ami.

"That scream!" She exclaimed, her ears ringing from it. "It was loud and clear! Someone just screamed! You must have-!" She stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening.

"What are you talking about?" Minako looked at her weird.

Rei just seemed to be occupied with something out the window, an expression of focus on her face. Maybe she was trying hard to ignore her?

"I-I have to go!" She said, making it hastily to the front of the arcade. Her heart was already beating frenetically.

"Go where? Usagi-chan!" Minako called out to her.

She came up with a lie she hoped would be a reasonable one before stepping outside. "Sorry! Just remembered my mom wanted me home early for chores!"

Without giving any of her friends a chance to question her again, Usagi left the arcade and suddenly felt clueless. Even though her senses were rising, she had no idea how to trace the scream back to the victim's location. Although before she knew it, a gentle wind passed through her, followed by a surge of some type of electric wave through her body.

Like a whisper, one word carried to her ear by a voice that sounded very much like Guardian's. "_Go._"

At the command, she didn't need any repeats. Her body suddenly felt instinctive. She made a run for it up the street.

X-X-X-X-X

Usagi thought how it was a little strange that the closer she got to wherever her instincts were taking her to, the more the streets got deserted.

Her heart was racing as she was getting near, and not because she was running either. For some reason, there was a bad feeling lingering in her too. But that only made her want to hurry even more.

She soon came to a stop, and her instincts didn't even have to help her with that. What she saw was like looking into a slightly different, parallel universe.

_What the hell was going on?_

"You leave Joe alone! I won't let anyone hurt him!" Makoto was there. She was yelling at a bishounen-like man with wavy, blonde-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dressed in a weird grey uniform of some sort. Anger was written all over her face.

The unnamed man was facing Makoto, so she could only see half his face from a short distance. He was high up in the air, levitating as he defied the laws of gravity, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You think I would feel threatened by that? A mere human girl?"

Crane Game Joe was lying on the ground, most likely conscious since he was kind of squirming and clutching his chest. The sack of plush toys he'd had with him at the arcade was now thrown to the side like they meant nothing.

"Not threatened, huh?" Makoto held up a firm fist in the air. "I bet you I'd be lying if I said I couldn't throw one punch on you!"

"You're funny." The man laughed a familiar laugh, looking amused. "You humor me too much, girl. But that doesn't make up for interuppting my plans." A dangerous smile replaced his humored one. "Give me just one reason why I shouldn't tear up that face of yours right now."

Usagi took her cue and raised a hand to the ribbon on her chest, where she had fastened her recently recovered transformation brooch. But before she do her transformation routine, Joe suddenly jumped up from the ground and darted down the street as fast as he could.

_Coward!_ She thought mentally, despite the moment. _Why would you just leave Mako-chan like that?_ She would've taken the time of day to chase him down, but all she had time for was one dirty look in the direction he had bolted.

"My, my," said the unnamed man, turning away from Makoto. His attention seemed to focus on Joe instead. "My prize just won't quit running, will it?"

Makoto sent a furious glare up at him. "Don't you dare lay another hand on him!"

Usagi gasped aloud when she the no-name man's face. Her eyes went wide and her insides seemed to knot. All of a sudden, reality was a jumbled puzzle.

The man in grey was Zoisite.

"Watch me, girl!" He spoke with a treacherous and taunting tone, malice playing on his lips. "I will get what I want!"

She watched like a deer in headlights, watching as this cruel Zoisite smirked and then dissolved into the air. Being so shocked, she couldn't bring herself to call out to him. It was definitely like falling into an alternate universe. How could this be possible, and what exactly was happening? _What was wrong with Zoisite?_

"Usagi-chan? Is that you?" Makoto had turned her way, noticing her presence at last. Pain, rage, and determination had blended into one expression on her face. But there were also other conflicting emotions hiding behind those green eyes of hers. She was clearly upset most of all. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." She felt herself freeze. How was she to explain herself when everything else was also plunging into her mind for attention? She could barely think straight, not when she was too confused to do it. "...Mako-chan, what just happened?"

The brunette tightened her lips and pressed them together. "...Don't worry about that Usagi-chan. Just stay here and I'll...I'll take care of helping Joe!"

"Help? Mako-chan, how are you going to help?" Usagi frowned. "Zoi-I mean, that man was-!"

"Just stay here!" She cut her off sharply, abruptly turning and breaking into a speedy run down the street, the same way Joe had taken off.

Makoto was already gone before she had found any words to say. Now she was left alone, trying to process that she'd just seen Zoisite, acting all wicked and criminal, and targeting Crane Game Joe for some reason. He'd been casually threatening Mako-chan too! And what made it even more weird was that Makoto seemed to ignore the fact he floated in the air and teleported at will! She went after him even though he looked all dangerous! And Joe didn't appear as if he knew what was going on as much as she did!

_What the hell?_

The thing that probably confused and bothered her the most was that fact that she just saw a Zoisite acting totally different than the one that she knew. He was scary and cruel! Her Zoi certaintly had never acted that way before! It was like an utterly diverse Zoisite-

She suddenly froze mid-thought, her panic still wild. _The complete opposite of Zoisite himself!_ It couldn't be him!

Usagi pulled out her mobile phone from a small purse she had with her. But with her mind in a frenzied state, she had trouble pressing the right speed dial. When she finally got it right, she pressed the device to her ear and prayed with all the belief in her that he would answer. Whether this was a matter of life and death, she wasn't sure and was too perplexed to think about which one it was.

"Hello?"

She felt a rush of relief, excitement replacing most of her uncertainty. "ZOISITE! It's really you! I'm so glad to hear your normal voice!"

He replied a little awkwardly on the other line. "Uh...yeah. Okay. I didn't get the memo my voice was supposed to change."

"No! You don't understand, Zoi! I-I just saw you!"

"Saw me? What are you talking about? I'm studying at the public library."

"No! You still don't get it!" She bit her lip. "I saw_ another _you! And he's...he's bad, Zoi. His looks are the same as yours, but he was wearing this weird grey uniform!"

"A what? What are you talking about Usagi?"

"I'm talking about getting a bad feeling about this! You have to believe me! I know what I saw!"

"And you saw a clone of me? Someone who has my appearance exactly?" He asked, disbelief in his tone. "Come on Usagi. You were probably just dreaming."

"While I was witnessing your face threatening my friend and attacking an inoccent civillian? I don't think so!" She pleaded. "Trust me! Come with me if you don't!"

He sighed uncomfortably. "I trust you Usagi, but you're sounding just a little bit outrageous right now."

She huffed. "Well fine! I'll go handle this myself! I just know something's up!"

"Usagi, I just-"

She closed her phone and shoved it into her purse. Maybe she would be heading into this alone then.

Without letting herself give another thought, she leaned forward and darted up the street.


	13. Chapter 13

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Thank you all once again! I appreciate all you do for me. xD I kind of think this chapter could have more emotion in it, but let's see what you think of it. Please read and review! I love those things. :3_

Chapter 13 - Partnerships, Together a New Mission

Usagi

USAGI FOUND THEM on another empty street. And believe her, everything was in even more complete chaos.

The evil Zoisite was high up in the air again, arms crossed with a sickingly satisfied, malevolent grin on his face while holding a bright red crystal in his hand. On the ground surface, neither Joe nor Makoto were anywhere in sight. There was a big robot monster instead, and a tall girl with brown hair and dressed in green and pink sailor fuku, similar to her appearance as Sailor Moon, was fighting against it.

"Supreme Thunder!" The girl yelled, calling a force of amazing, bright green light from above. She sent it towards the robot figure, who moved aside before it had a chance to hit it.

"Foolish girl!" It cried out, barely staggering backwards. Raising an arm, a crane extended from it, much like the one from the game machine. "Fighting against me is futile! I always win the game!" Its crane shot towards her, trying to capture her.

She dodged its aim with lightning speed and agility. Even though she realized how much faster he was, strong determination controlled her expression. She went in defense mode as the monster kept trying to grab her.

In the meantime, Usagi found herself struck by awe at the sailor girl. She watched in amazement, the girl who could bring thunder and lighting upon foes. She had never seen anyone like her before, never even known that there could be someone else out there who fought as a Sailor Senshi! Like Sailor Moon! It was simply mind-blowing just standing there and witnessing the girl fighting in a mini-skirt, the same as she had done countless times before. The uniform was practically the same too. She had on the gold tiara, but instead of the crescent moon in the middle, there was a green gem. Her whole outfit was themed with the color green, with exceptions to the pink ribbon at her chest. And instead of knee-length red boots like she had, she wore lace up green ones that went up to her ankles.

She really was a Sailor Senshi.

"You can't avoid me forever!" Taunted the robot, just as it finally trapped the green sailor girl in its grasp. If it had a human face, she was sure it'd be grinning triumphantly by now.

"Ugh!" She struggled in its hold, only to learn that that was a bad idea. The more she aimed to resist, the more the youma tightened its crane. Her arms were being crushed and pressed to her sides.

Usagi suddenly went horror-struck at the fact that the green sailor was rendered helpless. Before she could have a chance to think, her natural instincts kicked in. "No!"

Both the monster and the girl turned their heads in her direction, possibly the other Zoisite as well. She didn't look up to see.

"Who are you?" The robot hissed. It's voice actually sounded surprisingly human.

The lightning Senshi widened her eyes at her. "What are you doing? Get out of here!"

She gulped and clasped her hand around her transformation brooch, attached to her shirt. It felt tingly at her touch. "Moon Prism Power Make-up!"

She was suddenly forced into a series of colorful lights. A mini-skirt and knee-length boots replaced her regular school uniform and shoes. Her tiara formed on her head and soft material embraced her slim figure. Before she knew it, it was over. She pulled her courage together and did her signature pose, announcing her usual mantra with what she hoped was a fierce tone of voice. "I hope you're ready to fight! On behalf of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The monster seemed to glare at her. "Another little girl wanting to join my games?"

"Little girl?" She huffed. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "I don't think so! You're underestimating!"

"Am I?" It raised its other arm, the one that wasn't holding the other girl. A machine gun type of weapon protruded from the end where hands should be connected. Without warning, it aimed and began to shoot what looked cannonball things at her.

Sailor Moon widened her eyes and yelped as four in a row came at her. She successfully jumped out of the way, only to duck when four more shot towards her. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Everyone cheats occasionally!" It targeted her once more and aimlessly released a numerous bunch of them.

"Wah!" She broke into a run for her life, forcing her legs to go as fast as they could take her. But they were all speeding towards her even faster. She ended up tripping and using her arms to keep her face from hitting the concrete surface, while all the cannonballs sailed over her head and missed. For once, she was glad for her clumsiness.

"Sailor Moon! Fight it! Get up!"

"Huh?" Her head shot up and caught the green sailor shouting at her in encouragement. She was helpless under the clutches of the youma, but there was hope and determination still clear on her face. It gave her a serious energy boost, inspiring her to get back on her feet and give another go at the enemy. "All right, robot! It's my turn!"

She reached for her tiara, feeling the energy gathering and channeling into it. "Moon Tiara Action!" She brought her hand back, then aimed and released. It went flying towards the foe like a frisbee. In seconds, it'd be falling to dust and she'd have saved the day once again. Her triumph would come any moment now.

Only, it didn't work.

As soon as the disk had touch the monster, its bright glow of golden light dulled and fell to the ground, returning to tiara form.

"What?" She gasped. "No! What happened?"

The youma barely looked down at the thing as it flicked her tiara back to her like it was some kind of pebble or rock on the ground.

She fell to her knees and picked the tiara up again. Quickly, she examined it, trying to find the flaw. Something had to be wrong. But when she couldn't figure it out, she slid it back to her forehead hopelessly. _What was she going to do now?_

"Is that it? I've never seen less of an effort in my life!" said the mechanical youma, sounding as if it were expecting more. It lifted its gun machine arm again and prepared to fire.

She looked up with dread and panic, not knowing what to do next. Her tiara was always the finisher, and yet it didn't work this time! Her eyes fell to the other Sailor Senshi girl, watching her expectantly as well. Someone was counting on her! She couldn't end it here!

"Get back on your feet Sailor Moon." came a familiar voice.

Her thoughts scattered at the sound of the voice. With utmost hope, she whipped her head up expectantly.

It was the Shittenou!

"Don't ever give up like that. Fight with whatever you have." spoke Kunzite.

Jadeite nodded. "Get done what needs to be done, and send those who defy goodness back to their darkness."

The four of them stood side by side, looking as prepared and courageous as they always did. They were all in transformation mode, dressed in dark black tailcoats and pants, and masks covering the identity of their eyes. However, since they technically didn't have any powers, at their waists were silver sheaths where their swords were kept, and they held gold shields. Their weapons were told to be blessed and contained mysterious magic that worked even better for them.

"Guys! You made it! How did you know where-?" She was cut off.

"No time Sailor Moon! We must vanquish the threat first!" said Nephrite, sounding the most determined of all. One after the other, they charged ahead and unsheathed their swords for battle.

Then another voice exclaimed, "Stop!"

They all turned back, but there was no one in sight. Had they been hearing things?

"Don't kill him!" the voice came again. This time, a black cat came into view. It was Luna.

"Wha? Did you just-?" Sailor Moon frowned. Could things get any weirder, or had Luna just talked?

Her crimson eyes fell on her, briefly reminding her of last night's dream. The crescent moon on her head seemed to gleam, even in the darkening sky of the late afternoon. "Sailor Moon, you mustn't-"

"Aaahh!" a female scream sliced through the air, turning all heads once again.

The captured green sailor's body was being tightened together even closer. The crane holding her was too strong to break through, and the youma didn't look like it was going to just let her go anytime soon. In fact, it looked very much irritated. "Any tighter, and this girl is going to be crushed to the bone! If we're going to play, we're going to play _now_!" It extended arm once again, this time revealing a giant hammer.

"You bastard!" Nephrite yelled at him, raising his sword.

The Shittenou reacted instantly, dodging the threat of the hammer with admirable precision as it began smashing the ground, trying to hit one of them. But they moved incredibly fast, and Zoisite was even able to cut the long cord that connected to the hammer on his arm and disabled it. Unfortunately, the monster pressed a button on its forearm and another hammer lengthened.

Sailor Moon shrieked as the ground beneath her vibrated several times. She quickly pulled herself up and kept as much away from the youma as she could, even tripping a few times. Compared to the guys, she was kind of pathetic. "Wah!"

"Sailor Moon! Listen to me!" Luna called out to her, trying to keep her own distance from danger.

She looked up and found the black feline just a few feet from her. Despite the situation, it was still unbelievable that she was actually talking human language! If it weren't for her life being in jeopardy, she would be going wild over her verbal ability. "L-Luna?"

"You can't kill that youma! You must turn him back into a human!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"With this!" She did a high back-flip into the air, and when she came back down, she held a stick with a crescent moon on the end in her mouth.

She reached down and took the device from her, looking curiously at it. "What is this?"

"The Moon Stick." Luna answered knowingly. "Take it and say, 'Moon Healing Escalation!' to restore this monster to his human form."

"Wait! How do you even know-?"

"Just hurry up and do it! Trust me!"

Sailor Moon made a face at her, yet she did as she was told. Even if it was by a talking cat. It wasn't like she herself had any ideas.

"Zero points! No bonus round for you!" The enemy snatched his hammer back after missing Jadeite by an inch. Withdrawing the destructive weapon, it was replaced with another crane. It attempted to grab one of the Shittenou.

She grasped the so-called 'Moon Stick' in her hand tightly. She raised it at the same time that Nephrite had sliced the extensive cord to the crane trapping the Senshi in green. He pulled her into his arms as they avoided being captured with another crane. When she found no other reason to hesitate, she went on and aimed her energy towards the youma. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

She felt her body move, as if on its own. With the Moon Stick in hand, her arm traced a circle around her body. A wave of mystical power passed through her. Then after a flash of blinding white light, the youma screamed in pain.

"Refresh!" It yelled with a final breath, its figure soaking up the light and glowing brightly. Before her eyes, the monster gained back a more natural form. It returned to its human state, and then collapsed on the ground.

Everyone stared wordlessly.

"Cool." Sailor Moon murmured to herself, awe-struck at her own impressiveness. Her blue eyes were wide with wonder as she looked down at the Moon Stick in her hand. "Did I do that?"

"You did." answered Luna's wise, assuring voice. "You were wonderful."

She looked back up and realized everyone's eyes were on _her_, not the human who'd just been converted back.

"That was amazing." said the green sailor girl, whose eyes shone with admiration. "You said before...you're Sailor Moon?"

"She is." Kunzite replied, before she could herself.

Nephrite's lips twitched as if he wanted to say something else. "And you?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but was interuppted by another voice.

"She's Sailor Jupiter."

Heads shot to the other direction, spotting three other girls in the same sailor fuku outfit, each one in a different color. It seemed they'd just arrived.

"We're the Sailor Senshi, protectors of what is good and just." One themed in red and purple spoke. The other two were at her left and right flanks. She had dark, waist length hair and fair skin. Her senshi uniform consisted of red heels and a purple ribbon at her chest. "I'm Sailor Mars. It's...great to see you've finally appeared to us, Sailor Moon."

She grinned, doing her best to contain her excitement and astonishment. Everything else in her mind seemed to be forgotten just for this moment. "I didn't know there were others like me!"

A blonde senshi in orange and ankle-strap heels smirked, standing at Mars's left. "Well, it's an honor to have you at last. Don't worry about the whole newbie thing either. My name is Sailor Venus, and I'm the latest one...Besides you now, of course."

The last one at Mars's right was dressed in blue. She was quite petite, with knee-length boots similar to her red ones. She spoke a little kinder and gentle than the other two. "I'm Sailor Mercury...You must be our lost leader. We've been looking for you."

Sailor Moon's eager expression suddenly tuned down with a frown. "Did you just say leader?"

Luna answered this time. "Yes, Miss Moon. You are the destined leader to the other four guardian Sailor Senshi. I've been expecting you to turn up one of these days."

She glanced back at each one of the Shittenou's faces, as if they had a better explanation. But they only stood watching, their expressions rather solemn as they were silent.

"Sailor Moon?" said Luna, the cat forcing her attention back to her. "Is something wrong? Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

She nodded quietly, though not even sure herself. "I'm...I'm supposed to be a leader?"

"Yes. You're destined for this. You are to lead the others in justice. They aren't complete without out you. They haven't been all this time."

Her stomach suddenly turned, and she felt squeamish. She didn't want to hear this. "Why me? How do you know it's me? I didn't-"

"Because you're the last of the guardian Senshi. You are the warrior representing the moon."

Last night's dream started to come back to her again. Guardian's words repeated themselves in her ears. Was this the new challenge she'd been warned of? Some of last night began to form sense in her head, while most of it still stayed confusing.

"The Moon Stick I gave you." Luna said. "Can only be used by you. It is an important element to keep as leader, so make sure you keep up with it."

Her head shot up, lifting the stick. "You want me to keep this?"

"Of course. You're the only one who may wield it, anyways. Besides the princess, that is."

"What princess?"

"Sailor Moon," A hand suddenly touched her shoulder, capturing her attention. It was Kunzite. "We need to take the victim somewhere. It's getting darker out, so we can't wait for civillian help."

She nodded, suddenly remembering their usual procedure. It's what they'd done in America when a person was hurt by the youma. They would wait for the police or medical assistances if it was daylight enough, or they would take the victim themselves if it was getting late. In this case, the victim was also the youma, and they'd have to take him to public justice services, a.k.a the police station. "Right. I almost forgot about that."

"Wait, who are you?" asked Sailor Venus, frowning at the now noticed presence of the guys. Soon, everyone else seemed to be wondering the same thing. Especially Jupiter, whose cheeks became flushed when she looked at Nephrite and realized she had been saved in the arms of a stranger.

She brought a smile back to her face. She was always happy to introduce the guys. "They're kind of my back-up. They've been with me ever since I became Sailor Moon, and helped me out too."

"What are they called?" Mars eyed them.

"Earth Defenders." replied Jadeite's voice. If his dark blue eyes could be seen behind his mask, they'd be glowing with pride.

"And your individual names?" asked Jupiter, her focus on Nephrite.

"We don't give out our names." Zoisite answered, casually pushing aside a lock of wavy hair from his face.

Sailor Moon looked at him and recalled the confusing clone Zoisite from earlier. Usually, she would encourage the guys to reveal their names so they could get better credit from the public. Together in America, they'd been publicized as 'Sailor Moon and the Earth Defenders'. She always felt a little bad for taking most of the credit, didn't think she deserved it anyway. But right now, she thought differently. The evil Zoisite look-alike was very much identical to her brother-figure one, and she didn't want anyone to confuse them and have her Zoi end up getting his name put down. Maybe it was best they didn't reveal their names out to the public after all.

"So you've been helping Sailor Moon?" Luna inquired curiously, cocking her head questioningly. She seemed to know a lot about the Sailor Senshi, but she didn't look like she knew a thing about the Shittenou.

"Yes." Kunzite replied with a single word, then abruptly turning away. "If you ladies will excuse us now, we must finish our business."

Sailor Moon started to follow them, but was called back by Luna's voice. "Wait! Sailor Moon, we still need to talk!"

She turned back around, glancing at the Shittenou ahead. "Um, well..." "It's all right if you need to go." Jupiter said understandingly. "Why don't we postpone until tomorrow?"

Luna frowned at her in disagreement.

"No worries, Luna. We shouldn't be talking about this stuff in the open streets anyway. I've got it covered." The brunette winked at her, then leaned forward to bring her lips to her ear. "_We'll go right after school Usagi-chan_."

She widened her eyes, only to be punched playfull in the arm as Jupiter pulled back again.

"Go on. Your friends are waiting for you."

"But...you-! You just said-! You're-"

She winked, only leaving her speechless.

X-X-X-X-X

Rei

SAILOR MARS KEPT a sharp eye on the new Senshi girl as she bounded off to join her mysterious male comrades. As soon as they'd taken the poor unconscious victim and left, she turned and faced Jupiter with crossed arms. "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" She asked, acting as if clueless.

Venus stamped a foot demandingly, her heel clacking against the street. She wasn't angry, but she didn't like being kept out of secrets. "Oh come on! What'd you just tell Sailor Moon?"

"I'd like to know as well." Luna joined interrogation, her tail swaying back and forth in curiousity. Even Mercury waited anxiously to hear an answer.

A secretive smile crept on her face. "I know Sailor Moon's identity."

Everyone responded in unison. "Who?"

"We all know her already. It's...well, it's Usagi-chan."

Mars froze at the name, an appalled and shocked feeling spread throughout her all of a sudden. Did she just hear right? "It can't be..."

"You don't mean the loud girl who just moved here, do you?" Venus asked. Jupiter nodded in confirmation. "Yup. The very same."

Luna gasped. "Oh dear...I suspected she was something different, but...as Sailor Moon?"

Mercury held an expression of happiness. "That's great. I would've never known the person we were looking for was right under out noses!"

"Weird, huh?" Jupiter agreed. "But it's true. I saw her transform with my own eyes. She's the real deal."

"And the real deal she is." Luna said breathlessly, her red eyes suddenly bright with eagerness. "No matter who her identity is, we've finally united the five of you. I was worried it'd take a little longer until it happened. But now..." She beamed. "Congratulations girls, you've found your leader."

A flash of offense passed Mars's amethyst ones. She did her best to contain the abrupt resentment and jealousy she felt. "But Luna, are you sure she's capable of leading us? I've been doing fine stepping in for charge. Maybe it's better if we don't change anything?"

"I don't think so. You've been more than impressive yourself Mars, but Sailor Moon is the true leader I've been trying to find for a long time. She is the one who holds greater power. Even the Moon Stick is only able to respond to her, besides the princess."

Her shoulders slumped. Could she argue anymore? The thought of being replaced head by a silly girl like Usagi was near emarrassing to her! Why was it Usagi? Throwing a mental tantrum, the memory of her most recent fire reading suddenly replayed in her head. It was only days ago, last week. She remembered how her goal was to see something that might help with the search for the last Sailor Senshi, which was Sailor Moon. In the reading, it shocked her that she got a clear image from the fire. She'd seen Sailor Moon with her long pig-tail hair and crescent moon tiara. A great aura emanated around her. She looked very much like a better leader in the fire, and so she hadn't said a word to the others. As guilty as she felt about it though, she was jealous and upset about loosing her leader title.

"Come on Mars," Jupiter broke into her thoughts. She had on a comforting smile, always the empathetic one. "You're still part of the Senshi no matter what. In fact, you're the most devoted one."

Venus and Mercury agreed with nodding heads.

She breathed herself calm and looked at them thankfully, hiding the fact that her feelings still hadn't changed much. She didn't think she was going to like Usagi much anymore.

"All right then," said Luna, interrupting them and picking up on her four, feline legs. "Shall all we head home? We have an important meeting to attend tomorrow."

X-X-X-X-X

Usagi

IT WAS CLOSE to two and a half hours later after the youma encounter.

She was back in civillian mode, sitting in the comfort of the leather couch in Kunzite and Zoisite's apartment and watching TV. But her attention was divided.

She had herself trying to focus on the characters of the show she was watching, and she was also running her mind through what had happened earlier. Those other girls kept appearing in her head, the other Sailor Senshi. She sighed to herself, not knowing what to think exactly.

When she woke up that morning, she'd never expected that in just hours she'd find a whole group of girls with an alter-ego just like hers. She never thought that a talking cat would be telling her about her destiny, or that she'd be dubbed leader of anything. It felt to her like that first day of being Sailor Moon again, pure deja vu...

"You look distracted."

She blinked, her train of thought suddenly shattered into pieces. When she turned her head to see who it was, she found Zoisite.

"Let me guess," he said. "Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about?"

"If it involves the Sailor Senshi," she shrugged. "Then yes."

A show of understanding crossed his facial expression, and then he decided to seat himself next to her on the couch. "All right. I know you want to talk about it, so out with it."

She looked up at him and his awaiting green eyes. It was only natural that the guys would know what she wanted and didn't want, now that they'd known her for a while. She was grateful for her bonds with them all. "I can't believe that there have been other girls like me all this time, Zoi! I never knew there were more Sailor Senshi!"

His lips pressed together, as if searching for the words to say. Then he opened his mouth and spoke. "You must be happy then. You don't have to be the only one in a skirt anymore."

A smile cracked on her face, wondering if he was trying to be funny. "Yeah, as if I like fighting evil with the help of the best Earth Defenders ever."

"...You didn't look too thrilled when Luna suddenly christened you leader."

She froze, the statement striking her. She looked back to the television screen to avoid his probing eyes. "I know... But it's just a lot of pressure. I love the idea of belonging with them, but being put in charge? Why don't they just send an orphanage to me and ask me to take care of them all by myself?"

"Come on, you know you're stronger than that." came Kunzite's voice. He stood at the entrance to the living room, leaning against the wall. "How are you comparing an orphanage to four sailor girls anyway?"

"Well I have a hard enough time keeping up with you!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "Always throwing yourselves at the enemy with sword and shield! I'm the one who stands there until it's my turn to finish it off!"

"How is that hard to keep up with?" Zoisite frowned.

She opened her mouth, but closed it again when she realized she confused herself.

"Well, let me just tell you something Usagi," Kunzite started, giving her a knowing look. "I think you should give it a go with the Sailor Senshi. Be their leader if you have to. I think you'd fit in well, far better than you do with us."

She frowned. "You don't want me fighting with you guys?"

"No, it's not that." Zoisite shook his head. He tried to explain another way. "We want you with us, but we want you to be part of those other Senshi too. Do you think you could devote yourselves to two teams fighting on the same side?" She got the new meaning and hesitated. _Could_ she do that? She wondered herself, but the idea of being a part of those girls was rather intriguing. After another moment, she answered, "I could try."

They both smiled in encouragement, making her feel more certain about what she just said.

"So where's that moon thing Luna gave you?" Zoisite asked next.

"You mean the Moon Stick?" Usagi reached across the other end of the couch and pulled the device out from under a cushion.

Kunzite frowned disapprovingly. "You've only had that thing for two hours and you already have it wedged in the couch?"

"It's not like I lost it!" She pouted and handed it to Zoisite, who began examining it closely.

"Looks like a toy," he said after a few seconds. "Yet it possesses immense power..."

"If it healed that Great Youma," Kunzite muttered. "Then it must contain extraordinary power."

"A what?" She looked at him curiously.

He glanced at her for a brief second, then turned away. "Nothing."

Zoisite studied the Moon Stick some more, turning it over and using his own concentration to try to feel the energy within it. But being unsuccessful, he passed it back to her. "Just make sure to keep it with you at all times, in case there's another youma attack."

She nodded in response, just as Kunzite startled her with an abrupt outburst.

"A crystal!" He nearly yelled.

"What?" She made a face, wondering what he could be talking about.

Zoisite, on the other hand, seemed to pick up on what he had said instantly. His expression changed with sincerity. "He's right. Usagi, did you happen to see a crystal extracted from the victim earlier? Before he became youma?"

"I didn't get to the scene until he was already a monster." She shook her head.

Kunzite went up to her, crouching down to level with her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She nodded, bobbing her head up and down. "I didn't make it to the fight early enough because I was calling Zoi-" She stopped, her eyes growing in realization. "Oh...I was calling Zoisite to tell him about the other 'Zoisite' I saw. And when I got to the scene, that other Zoisite was there again. He was holding a red crystal in his hand."

Zoisite and Kunzite exchanged glances.

"What? What's going on with you two?" She looked confoundedly between them.

"It...It's nothing important." said Kunzite.

Zoisite agreed. "Forget it. Don't worry about it Usagi."

She made a face. "Then why were you two just getting all serious?"

"No reason." He shrugged.

"Tell me you guys!" She demanded. "I want to kn-!"

A sudden knock on the door cut her off, and Kunzite got up immediately to see who it was.

"Mamoru-san?" He said from the other room, where the front door was.

Usagi went still, her ears perking up at the name. She listened closely. "Kunzite, sorry, don't mean to bother you or anything,"_ It was really that jerk-wad's voice_! "But I'm trying to work on an essay and I keep hearing it get a little loud-"

"Hey!" She jumped up from her place on the couch and stomped over to where Kunzite was at the front door. Mamoru stood just outside in the hallway, his eyes flickering to her when she appeared.

A smirk formed on his lips at the sight of her. "Oh I see. It makes a lot of sense now."

She narrowed her eyes and jabbed a finger in the air towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you learn to control the decibels of your voice odango-atama? You'll never get a boyfriend if he can't stand how annoying you can be." He taunted. "Seriously. I live up on the twelfth level."

"Shut up baka!" She fumed at him.

Kunzite shook his head and shielded her away from Mamoru. "Sorry, we'll quiet down."

He stepped back from the door some, suggesting his leave. He smirked again after glancing at her once more. "That's okay Kunzite. I don't think you can."

"You jerk! Come back when you aren't so big-headed!"

Kunzite closed the door before Mamoru could start with a comeback. He folded his arms over his chest and gave her the look her mother would usually give her when she'd done something wrong, except he was a little more intimidating. "Usagi..."

She pouted while stomping back to the living room, a blaze in her crystal blue eyes. "Next time, just leave him standing at the door!"

It was a wonder how that guy could make her so angry it made her forget about everything else, even the most important things at just the tiniest moment.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day, Usagi went to school a little uncertain. She wasn't as late as she was yesterday, but she wished she had a little more time to think before she faced the Sailor Senshi. All her classes seemed to go by a little too quickly, while her head was filled with the previous night's events.

After school, Makoto and Ami caught up to her immediatley. She knew that Makoto was Jupiter already, as hinted obviously to her from last night, but from then it was also revealed to her that Ami was the Senshi guardian of Mercury. They said she needed to know before they went to meet the others, and to be prepared for even more surprises. But it was enough of a shock to her that the two first friends she made being back in Japan were youma fighting Sailor Senshi. They were closer than she could have imagined.

The meeting location ended up being at Makoto's place, which was a cute little apartment not far off the district. Usagi learned that she lived alone, and that her parents had died in a plane crash years ago. When they entered her home, she even felt a sense of loneliness, which was soon drowned out by a rush of homely warmness.

"Behold Usagi-chan, my humble home!" Makoto swept her arm like she was showcasing. A proud smile spread on her face. "I know, not much. I'm not the richest person in the world, but it's what I can get. What do you think?"

After removing her shoes, she looked around at how snug and somewhat feminine everything looked, despite how tomboyish she noticed Mako-chan could be. It was pretty nice. "Wow Mako-chan. I like it!"

"Thanks." She smiled again. "Now make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to make some cocoa before everyone gets here." She left to the kitchen before two seconds hit the clock.

Ami and Usagi ended up passing idle time with the tutoring they'd left off on. Even how badly she wanted to protest, Ami insisted and she finally let her friend win. To her relief, rapping on the front door sounded just a few minutes later; the arrival of the other Senshi.

She waited expectantly in the living room while Makoto answered the door. When she looked up and two familiar faces walked through the threshhold, she stared in astonishment. "Huh? Minako-chan? Rei-chan?"

Both girls snapped their heads around at the same time. Minako smiled at her and Rei gave a lukewarm attempt.

"No way! _You're_ Sailor Senshi too?" She jumped up excitedly. _What a twist of fate!_

"You make it sound like we're not good enough." Minako placed her hands on her hips.

Rei crossed her arms. "I beg to differ! Who better to be the guardian Senshi of Mars than me?"

She turned her head back to Minako. "Then you must be-?"

"The one and only goddess of love and beauty!" The blonde posed dramatically. "Sailor Venus!"

A disapproving hiss sliced throught the air. "What have I told you about getting too big of an ego Minako?"

Usagi turned around at the new voice, finding two feline bodies sauntering in. One had a sleek coat of black, being none other than the strange talking cat, Luna. The other was a new one she hadn't seen before. He was a white tomcat, with blue eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead that matched the one on Luna's. She couldn't help but freak out this time."What? Another talking cat?"

The unnamed tomcat turned in her direction, making an abrupt halt. His curious but defensive blue eyes began studying her. "You must be the new girl I heard about."

Luna nudged him with the side of her body. "Artemis, be polite. This is Tsukino Usagi. She is the one called Sailor Moon, the leader."

He nodded his head. "Ah, so it's her. You represent the moon. That's a tremendous responsibility."

She gulped when he said that, but then shook off her sudden jump of nerves. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled, trying to make herself look as offended as she could. "Hey! I know it's a big responsibility! I've been doing this job for almost a year already!"

"A year?" Makoto in walked in with a tray of the hot chocolate she promised. She placed it on the coffee table and paused to look curiously at her. "Even _we_ haven't been a group that long. Wow. You've probably been a Senshi longer than any of us."

The comment made everyone in the room turn their heads toward her, giving her the spotlight. It had her on the verge of blushing.

"Usagi-chan, if you don't mind, we'd like to ask you several questions." Luna walked up to her feet and spoke in a professional tone. "Since everyone's here and we're all introduced, I think we should get to important business. And since you are part of the group, we will share with you what we know in turn."

Everyone found a seat and sat down. Makoto and Minako took up the couch, while the rest sat on the carpet of the floor.

"Um, so what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Tell us how you started." said Rei a little stonily.

She almost frowned in response. It was actually a long story. She wasn't sure about going too into it, but she started from the beginning. She told them how she'd met the Shittenou the same day she became who she was, not necessarily saying 'Shittenou' for the sake of less of an explanation, and how they were the ones to give her the transformation brooch. From there, she went on until she finished with the part where her father's magazine company was moving back to Japan, the main reason of her being there. Without her realizing it, she suddenly understood that if it weren't for her dad's work, she would never be in the position she was now. She'd never have thought a little more seriously about who she was and what she was gifted to do, and would never met four other girls that bear the same responsibility that she did. What happened last night would never had happened.

"Those men that were with you were the ones to awaken you?" Luna was the first the ask. "The Earth Defenders?"

She nodded.

"You fought youma in America?" Minako asked, her expression looking more serious than before. It was like she became two-sided with her personalities.

"Yes, and it was a pain." She made face.

She sat up with fascination. "That's interesting. I didn't think there would be youma practically everywhere. Here in Japan, back in England, and even America now!"

"It must be due to the fact that the veil between this Earth and the realm of the dark are thinning." Artemis said theoretically. "If we aren't quick to destroy Beryl and the evil she harnesses, the atmosphere will weaken. Youma will be able to break through and invade even more of the world."

Usagi frowned at him, at the same time taking a now-warm cup of cocoa in her hands. "What are you talking about? I never thought that there would be youma anywhere else at all!"

Luna cut in. "Now it's our turn to tell you about what's going on here. But let me just tell you, everything that has to do with youma, has to do with a vile queen named Beryl and her domain called the Dark Kingdom."

She drank the chocolate liquid from her cup, trying not to ask any questions before she explained anything. She knew she would have a bunch.

"Queen Beryl is who we're fighting against, our enemy." she began. "She plans to take control of not only the world, but the universe. Power has gotten to her head and she's used that power to create the youma that do her evil bidding. But they're not the worst, the generals that serve her do. So far, Jadeite and Nephrite have been...defeated. Now, her next general Zoisite has taken over-"

She choked on her chocolate, the names repeating in her ears. Generals for an evil queen? No! It had to be clones! They _were_ clones! She knew and she had proof. But before she could bring justice to her brothers, she was interrupted.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?" Makoto was half up from her seat, ready to take action.

"I-I'm fine! But-"

"Alright, let's continue then." said Luna. She went on without another cut-in. "Where we are now with our mission, is quite unclear. I haven't even explained this to the others, so listen well all of you. I checked with Central Control last night, and it appears that the Dark Kingdom is now after something called the Rainbow Crystals."

"Rainbow Crystals? I thought they were after energy?" said Ami.

Makoto shrugged. "Maybe these crystals hold some stronger energy?"

"Whatever it is, it's bad." said Artemis. "The story of these crystals is a long one. It goes back a millenium ago..." He looked up and caught her eye, a spreading frown becoming visible on his face. "But perhaps we should tell Usagi about our other mission."

Minako raised a hand voluntarily. "I'll do it." She turned so that she faced Usagi. "Okay, here goes a story that traces a thousand years ago. It takes place on the moon, where a beautiful place called the Moon Kingdom existed. It was ruled by a good and powerful queen named Queen Serenity. She possessed one crystal called the Imperium Silver Crystal. It held immense power, making her a magnificient queen. But disaster struck the great kingdom and Queen Serenity fell. But she had a daughter, a moon princess that she saved and sent to be reborn again. She's the one who will bring us salvation against the Dark Kingdom. And now, we have to find that princess."

"Right. Very good Minako-chan." Luna nodded. "Now with these Rainbow Crystals, there are seven of them to find. Their story also goes back to the time before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. A millenium ago, the Dark Kingdom and Moon Kingdom were at war. The Dark Kingdom had only sent seven shadow warriors, or Seven Great Youma, versus the Moon. But even with just seven, they were incredibly strong and destructive. They were the ones to destroy the Moon Kingdom. But before Queen Serenity fell, she used the Imperium Silver Crystal to seal away the Great Youma. In seven pieces, the crystal split when the queen hurled them away and trapped the evil warriors. She sent them into the atmosphere to be reborn as humans and become the future holders of the Imperium Silver Crystal shards."

"That general had a crystal last night!" Usagi exclaimed. _Had this been what Kunzite and Zoisite wouldn't tell her?_

She glanced at her and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "That's right. That boy held a crystal inside him. But the Dark Kingdom got a hold of it. There are six others to attain though, so we have those chances. If the Beryl gets all of them, she will have the major upper hand. We cannot let that happen."

"And the Dark Kingdom must want the crystals together to try and bring back the Silver Crystal?" said Ami. "Because of its supreme power?"

"Exactly." Artemis replied. "See, the Silver Crystal is the key to the universe. If all seven of them are brought together, they will restore the Imperium Silver Crystal all in one piece. However, every time a Rainbow Crystal is extracted from the holder, that human will become the Great Youma it once was. Note that a Great Youma is much stronger than any monster-of-the-day. The only thing that would defeat the Great Youma without killing both them and their human selves would be to use the Moon Stick."

Luna added, "Which Sailor Moon must wield. She is the only one of us who can heal the demons inside the crystal holders. Not even Artemis and I can use any strength of lunar connections to eliminate these youma."

Usagi suddenly felt eyes focus on her again. She shifted in her sitting position a little uncomfortably.

"But Luna, how are we supposed to find these Rainbow Crystals anyway?" asked Rei. "I mean, right now, they crystal holders would look like any other human."

"With the Moon Stick." she answered. "There is an alarm in the stick that will react to them."

Usagi put down her empty cup and reached for her school bag by the couch. Momentarily digging around in it, she pulled out the Moon Stick. For once, she actually felt smart for having it with her. She held it out in her hand for everyone to see.

"Can I see that Usagi-chan?" Ami asked her after a minute.

"Uh, sure." She handed it over and watched as Ami took out a tiny computer looking thing from her own school bag. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and see if I can get a reading of the levels of energy the Moon Stick holds."

She raised a brow. Somehow, she just reminded her of Zoisite.

After a few moments, Ami put her mini computer down and shook her head as she handed the Moon Stick back to her. "It's no use. The computer scanned something, but there's some kind of blockade or barrier on the Moon Stick that makes it impossible to get anything."

"That's alright Ami. The Moon Stick is mysterious is many ways." said Luna. She turned and met eyes with Usagi. "We should all be preparing ourselves for what is to come. We now have Sailor Moon at our aid. And with her effort, along with everyone else's, we might just overcome the Dark Kingdom. We have to do our best."

Once again, Usagi felt herself become the center of attention. But this time, she felt more motivated than uneasy. She suddenly had the urge to work with these new allies and fufill their mission, almost as excited as she was when she had first started as Sailor Moon and nothing else seemed to be cooler.

_It was her new mission._


	14. Chapter 14

Moon Soldier Revolution

_A/N: Merry late Christmas everyone, and soon-to-be Happy New Year! I want to thank you all for the reviews and adds. I appreciate your support. :) Anyways, this is the next chapter. I worked hard on this, pulling a few all-nighters just to get it posted. Don't worry though, it's been my break for the last week so I have the time to sleep. So I hope you enjoy! Please review after reading, especially if you have any questions and/or comments! I'll post the next chapter ASAP (or as soon as I get it done atleast...)_

Chapter 14 - Check and Acceptance, The Second Battle

Shittenou

_(Days later...)_

"GUYS, THE GUARDIAN of Time is calling!"

Zoisite and Kunzite stopped dead immediately, dropping whatever it was they were doing. They whipped their heads around.

"What did you just say?" Kunzite's response was the quickest.

Jadeite stood shirtless at the threshold of Kunzite and Zoisite's apartment, having flung open their unlocked, front door. He wore nothing but pajama bottoms and was even barefoot. His hair was a disheveled mess of curls and wavy strands, flattened on one whole side where he'd been laying. It was clear by his appearance that he'd basically just jumped out of bed and rushed on over without any regard to the way he looked. It was actually pretty gross if you thought about it. "The Guardian of Time! She-"

"Wants to speak with us." Nephrite finished, shuffling in from behind him with a sleepy yawn. As opposed to Jadeite, he had on PJ bottoms and an undershirt. His long hair was pulled back into a single ponytail and he had bothered to put on house slippers before leaving his own apartment. "For goodness sakes Jadeite, you didn't have to run out of the apartment like that. You could've put on a shirt or something over that growing beer gut on you."

Despite the moment, Jadeite scowled at him. "I don't have a gut! I'm all muscle!"

Zoisite frowned. "Come in and explain what's going on you guys."

"It's still morning, and a Saturday morning at that." Kunzite added, not very thrilled to have his morning coffee time interrupted. "Don't stand out in the hallway and wake the neighbors up." As soon as they'd shut the door behind them, he spoke in all-seriousness again. "All right, now tell us this business about the Time Guardian. This better not be another prank again."

"It's not." Nephrite assured, glancing at Jadeite. "Trust me, this is all true as it is serious. And we don't have long to explain before she summons us."

Zoisite acknowledged him with a nod of his head, closing the lid of his laptop. He'd been working on research for extra credit just now, but it could certainly wait. "Did you get the signal?"

"We did. " Jadeite nodded. "Her symbol appeared as clear as daylight in front of us."

"Definitely Pluto's sign." said Nephrite approvingly. "Get ready. We should brace ourselves before-"

A barrier of faint purple started to form around each of them. It grew into a thin bubble of some sort, followed by a spicy sensation throughout the exterior of their bodies.

"Too late." Kunzite said, his voice barely audible. Anything he said now would be muffled by Pluto's barrier around him. In less than a minute, they all began to fade into the air, and he only managed to mouth three words. "It's that time."

They became air once again, all too familiar with the repetitive experience. The feeling was half neutral, half electrifying. In a time unit so fast there was no name for it, their physical forms soon materialized again.

"Saluations." A smooth voice greeted them instantly. "It's a pleasure to see you four again, Shittenou."

"And you, Miss Time Guardian." Kunzite took the initiative to bow first, egging the others to do so as well. "Pluto."

They were no longer in the comfort of their apartment, being shrouded and surrounded in shadows and dim-lighting instead. Whenever she summoned them, it would always be this place. They tried not to question her, but they were never sure where exactly they were being summoned at. It'd always seem to be a mystery.

"I've been watching you guys." Pluto said, slowly emerging from the dark shadows. The dim light revealed her long, dark hair and lavender-like eyes. "It makes me proud to have found and revived you. You're living quite well and keeping up with your duties at the same time."

"To you we give our utmost gratitude." Nephrite said.

She smiled, barely giving Jadeite a second glance after noticing he was bare in the chest. Inappropriate, but oh well. "I'm glad that you've been taking care of the princess like you've been doing. It's quite important that you always do. She's the heart of the world."

"We will never stop looking out for her, not even after Endymion awakens. While he is still ignorant, we must guard his beloved." Jadeite replied dutifully. He crossed an arm over his chest out of honor.

"Don't forget that you've grown quite close to her, Lord Jadeite. Even if she weren't the princess, I'm sure you would risk your life for her anyway." She chuckled to herself when he blushed. "All of you would. She's become more to you than a duty, hasn't she?"

All four of them stiffened, affected by the question.

"Well I..." Zoisite found himself hesitating. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed all of a sudden. Was it that he'd use to associate himself with narcissm? Feeling affection for another felt so unnatural the first time...in a long time. "I can see why Endymion loved her so."

Kunzite pictured a grinning Usagi. Her smile and her laughter reminded him of the little sister he never had. Being responsible for her gave him that older brother sense. He used to doubt the Moon, but seeing her made him entirely wrong. "She is a gateway to new and better things."

"Another dearly beloved to care about." said Nephrite. A smile came to his face. What more could he say? He loved her like family.

Jadeite said the first thing that came to his head thinking about her. After being at her side all this time, he didn't think any other words suited her better than this. "She's a one-of-a-kind."

Pluto's expression softened as she realized how much of an effect was on each of them. "And a one-of-a-kind she is. Endymion will be more than happy to know how well you've protected Serenity once he remembers."

"About that, it pains us to know he does not remember us, Pluto." Kunzite said, unconsciously changing the subject. A melancholic expression melted away the warm feelings he just had. "It's shocking to see how...unaware he is."

"And the other planetary princesses." added Jadeite.

"Ah, yes. I know. I knew it'd be quite difficult for you four to cope with that." She sighed. Her tall figure began pacing back and forth in front of them, moving in graceful movements that made them feel more and more respectful of her. "Alas, I cannot do anything. Time must run its course, and I am forbidden to change it. You must find your own way. And may you be reminded at all times that you are the only ones to have your memories of your past lives." She paused. "In fact, you are not even reincarnated like the others are. I revived you as you are. So all of you are technically over a thousand years old."

The Shittenou exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. They were never to speak of that fact to the planetary princesses.

"However, it's great to know you haven't done anything out of line since you've found Prince Endymion and the other Senshi. Like go mad and blurt out everything. Forgive me, but I actually expected at least one of you to take that road."

Jadeite slumped his shoulders guiltily. He'd actually thought about it a few times.

"But aside from that, the reason I called you here was to discuss the Dark Kingdom." She said. "And to check up on you. Though as a matter of fact, we've pretty much gone through the checking-up part. Now it's time to get to the more serious business." She stopped her pacing and turned so that she was facing them forwardly. In her hand, she gripped her long rod rather uneasily as she thought of the discussion to come. "You already know that Beryl has started the search for the Rainbow Crystals, correct?"

They nodded.

"And you know how important it is for the Dark Kingdom _not_ to get a hold of the Rainbow Crystals?"

They nodded silently again.

"Alright then." She hesitated momentarily. "All that's left is to explain the clones. You haven't...seen them yet, have you?"

This time, all four of them shook their heads. But only Zoisite chose to say something more.

"Pluto, I didn't actually see him, but Usagi said she saw him. She saw...another me." He said. "And he was evil. He took the first Rainbow Crystal back to the Dark Kingdom."

"Yes, I know. That was your humanoid, Zoisite. He is a general fighting for the Dark Kingdom. He serves Queen Beryl." She explained, somewhat sadly. "Each of you have one, and they all fight on the enemy's side."

Nephrite frowned. "But how can this be? We are here as Shittenou. We've never set foot in the Dark Kingdom to serve that wicked queen. We'd never!"

"Right! That just doesn't make sense!" Jadeite agreed.

"...You don't remember. You don't know what Beryl did." said Pluto, her voice echoing pity.

Kunzite clenched a fist. Whenever her heard that woman's name, there was always trouble involved. It was never a good sign. "Tell us."

She hesitated again, but just briefly. "It was still the age of the Silver Millennium, but it was towards the final days before the Moon reached ultimate destruction. Beryl needed leaders, and she knew exactly who she wanted. With her scheming mind, she was probably already filled with insane power at that time. The four of you were her victims, after she lured you all together. Then she ripped out the darkness there was in you, and used that to create a set of clones, which she calls 'generals'. They look just like and sound the same as you, even if they are indeed, only humanoids. And in some complex way, they are still a small part of you."

Zoisite and Jadeite opened their mouths to comment, but she held a hand up to stop them.

"Listen. There's more." She said. "After she had done her little trick, Beryl trapped you into four different stones. She didn't want anyone interfering, so she made sure you were unable to intervene. The thing is though, General Jadeite and General Nephrite have already been eliminated. It seemes Queen Beryl does not hesitate to lose her temper. So now, only General Kunzite and Zoisite remain. And right now, I'm sure that it is General Zoisite in charge of collecting the Rainbow Crystals. You are going to have to fight against this other Zoisite."

Three pairs of eyes fell on the Zoisite standing with them. They imagined him taking on an evil personality, but just the thought of it was so wrong.

"That bitch!" Jadeite balled up his fists in anger. "That cold-hearted snake! She actually had the drive to clone us just to be her evil minions? Just how utterly insane is she?"

Nephrite shook his head. "I knew it. We should've known from day one, that obsessive look in her eyes... She should've never been admitted to work in the Golden Kingdom palace."

Pluto looked at them sympathetically. They had every right to be angry. "I'm only warning you now Shittenou, that it is both a good and bad thing you are identical to Beryl's generals."

"What's the good thing?" Kunzite tried not to snort. How could there be anything good out of having an evil clone? He folded his arms over his chest.

"The good thing is that it's beneficial. In encounters with the enemy, you could confuse them. Beryl doesn't know you are revived. She doesn't know that you walk the Earth again. She only knows her generals." She added, "Then again, it'd only work for Zoisite and Kunzite. And it'll only be for a short while. Eventually, she'll figure it out."

Zoisite nodded after a moment of thought. "Fine. I see the logic in that. And what's the bad exactly?"

"The bad is...well, unfortunately, it's several things." She sighed. "One would be that you'd have to explain to the other Senshi once they realize you are all identical to their enemy generals. You must give a reasonable explanation. Two, you 'll be mistaken for the enemy quite a few times. Three-"

"All right, we get it. Enough." Kunzite cut her off short, holding up a hand in irritation. "We don't want to hear all the downsides. We understand."

She looked sadly at them again, but tried not to show it this time. She knew how they felt about pity. "Just give it time, and hold strong. I not only sent you to Earth to give you a chance at life, but to make sure things fall into place. It is your duty to watch over everyone while they know nothing. All of them. The planetary princesses, Serenity, and Endymion."

Zoisite looked up at her with a somewhat melancholic feel. "You know Time Guardian, all the responsibilities you give us are starting to brim over the top."

She met his eyes for a brief moment. "I know. But one day, you'll look back and be proud that if it weren't for you, things would be different. I know you can do it."

"Of course we can." Nephrite rolled his eyes.

Pluto paused at his arrogance, raising a fine brow in question. "Oh? Anything I throw at you will be taken care of?"

"Count on it." Jadeite gave a sweeping bow.

Her current self began to change, her feeling and emotions shifting into a more daring mood. A small, clever smile curled up on her lips. She lifted her rod and waved it across the air in front of them like a wand. "Alright then. I want you to take care of this situation. Frankly, I'm not very pleased in the direction it's been heading."

The Shittenou frowned when nothing happened for the first few seconds. But then the air before them began to shift and change. Colors appeared and came together, eventually forming some sort of scene, almost like a projection. The picture was clear and easy to make out.

_"I don't need you to ruin my day already! Why are you always in my way, jerk?"_

_"Your way? I think you mean my way. I was just on my way to work. If I end up late, it's your fault Odango-atama."_

They watched as both Usagi and Mamoru's familiar faces showed up. The two looked to be having an argument again, taking place outside in one of Juban's shopping districts.

_"I told you to stop calling me that!"_

_"Whatever you say, Odango-atama."_

_"Fine! Devil-spawn!"_

_"Could you be any louder by the way? I thing I'm on the verge of going deaf here, thanks to you."_

_"Good! Then maybe you'll stop talking altogether!"_

_"I just wish I could say the same for you."_

The scene went on with them insulting each other. And when it finally ended with Usagi stomping past him, Pluto waved her rod to clear the projection-like screen. She turned back to them and crossed her arms.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Kunzite asked with a frown.

"I want you to help those two out." She answered. "Quite ironic how in love they were before, isn't it?"

Nephrite agreed, "Shocker if you ask me."

"What do you mean by 'helping them out'?" asked Zoisite.

She shrugged her slender shoulders. "I want you to try to get them a little closer together. Whenever you get the chance to."

Jadeite made a face. "You said to let time run its course. Why are you telling us this now?"

She smirked. "Time will run its course all right, but that doesn't mean it won't need any help. Cause of things, and the effect of those things. What you do impacts what comes next. Think about that, Lord Jadeite. All of you."

"I see. You want us to put them in..." Kunzite paused. He searched for the right words to say. "Certain _amatory _situations."

Nephrite grimaced. "You've given us a near impossible task now. There is no sign of affection between them at all."

"Hm, well I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you four to it. Our time's up." She lifted her rod, returning to her sincere, sedated mode. "You must return, and I am to resume my post guarding the Space-Time Door."

"But Pluto, we can't just-"

The purple barrier from before surfaced itself to the exterior of their bodies again. That same sensation returned, and anything they said would be once again unheard behind Pluto's bubble.

"Time has run out on us, but I promise to see you again soon." She summoned her power. "I'll be watching." She sent them back with a final wave of her Garnet Rod.

Barely a second had gone by when the Shittenou found themselves blinking to the light in Kunzite and Zoisite's apartment again. Pluto was gone. They were back in the reality of the 21st century.

"Damn." Jadeite cursed under his breath. He put a hand to his temple, his expression twisting into a grimace. "I always get a headache whenever she sends us back."

"Aspirin's in the bathroom." Kunzite pointed him in the right direction. He left, came back, and plopped himself down on their couch with a groan.

"Why can't she ever come here for a change? Is she too good for us?"

Nephrite sent him a warning look as he made his way into the kitchen for the coffee he hadn't had yet. "I wouldn't say anything if I were you Jadeite. She said herself she was watching us."

"And we are indebted to her." Zoisite added, hiding a harsh tone. As much as he secretly hated being indebted to another, this was a debt he couldn't refuse. It was his life. "She revived us."

"We're lucky she summoned us at all. The information and knowledge we've learned will be beneficial to us now." said Kunzite. "We should be worrying about more important things now. Like discussing what to do about our evil counterparts, the ones running out there wreaking havoc on behalf of Beryl and her Dark Kingdom."

"What's there to discuss? Apparently, Nephrite and I are dead. _We're _not the ones who have to kick our own asses." Jadeite said.

Zoisite nodded, meeting Kunzite's eyes. "He's right. It's only us."

"That may be, but I'm sure that the other Senshi will still want an explanation when they see Nephrite and Jadeite alive and well." He crossed his arms. "Since you two are both supposedly 'dead'."

From the kitchen, Nephrite replied, "So what are we supposed to do Kunzite? Haven't they already seen us? If we look so identical to our clones, why haven't they plotted to kill us yet?"

He frowned. "I don't quite understand that either. But I'm certain that sooner or later, they're all going to realize it."

"And then what do we say?" Zoisite asked. "What will convince them that we're not the same men who work under Beryl? What proof do we have? What explanation will we explicate on why there are two sets of us?"

Every one of them got quiet.

"Well, we'll just have to play it by ear." Kunzite finally answered after the silent moment. "We can't really expect anything. We'll just have to see how it goes."

Jadeite lifted his head from the couch, nearly smiling at a sudden fond memory. "Those girls are unpredictable all right."

"You can say that again." Nephrite shuffled in the living room with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. He sipped at it casually. "When are we going to confront them then? Anytime soon?"

He thought for a moment. There was much to consider, many things to weigh. But in the end, he made a decision and snatched the keys to the rental car off the coffee table. "Get dressed, and someone call Usagi. We need to see her."

X-X-X-X-X

Usagi

IT WAS FINALLY the weekend.

All week, even with how busy she'd been with everything else, she hadn't once forgotten the shopping day she was promised. Makoto and Ami were the ones who had suggested it, and Minako was more than happy to come along. Even Rei and her cranky attitude agreed to join in. Having all her new friends together on a Saturday was the ideal, and she had looked forward to it so much it nearly killed her. There was nothing that could ruin her mood today!

_Except... _

"You bumped into Mamoru-san on your way here?" asked Makoto. Her eyebrows rose high.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Usagi was very much irritated, burning with an anger towards a certain man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. His image in her head made her bite back her tongue.

"Why are you so angry? What's so bad about him?" Minako asked, looking rapidly through the clothing racks. Apparently, she was on a hunt for a better wardrobe.

Rei looked over at her a little curiously. "What'd he say to you?"

"Oh, just the usual!" She tried not to roll her eyes. A store clerk at the counter warned her to lower her voice. The only problem was that she really wasn't paying attention. "Insults, Odango-Atama, making fun of me, Odango-Atama, Odango-Atama, _Odango-Atama_!"

Makoto and Rei snickered together. Not to be mean, but it_ was_ kind of funny.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" She folded her arms.

Minako paused and pulled a dress out from the rack. As she held it up over herself, she asked, "He's still calling you that? And does this dress make me look-"

"Are you kidding? He calls me that whenever we run into each other!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'm telling you, that guy's a spawn of the devil himself! He hasn't once welcomed here!"

"Usagi-chan, I think that's a little harsh though." Ami frowned.

The amusement off of Rei's face tuned down for the moment. Her mouth turned into a lour. "I don't know Ami. In all seriousness, that Mamoru is a little suspicious to me."

Usagi lit up, literally pouncing on her. She locked her arms around her, despite her struggling against it. "Oh finally! I knew I wasn't the only one thinking he was evil!"

"All right! Get off me Usagi!" She glared at her once she was released again, brushing herself off and smoothing out her outfit. "And anyways, I don't think he's really _evil._ That's a little too extreme of a word."

Making a face, the blonde disagreed. "Really? It sounds good enough to me."

"No. Rei would know if he was evil." Makoto said knowingly. She randomly picked up a pair of shutter-shade sunglasses off a rotating rack before going on. "She would do that 'akiko taisan' chant to chase him away if he was."

Rei frowned disapprovingly, offense crossing her facial expression. "It's _Akuryo Taisan_, Makoto."

"Close enough." She shrugged, putting on the glasses in front of a mirror. "I wouldn't know a lot about it. That's just not in my forte."

Minako turned around with a roll of her eyes, finally tearing away from the clothes rack she'd been looking through. "Forte, shmorte! I want to hear some more of this squabble action between Usagi and Mamoru!"

"Squabble action?" Usagi repeated, unaware of why she felt so embarassed all of a sudden. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never seen in it the shoujo mangas before!"

She pursed her lip. "I've read your Sailor V manga."

"Well I mean other shoujo manga!" Minako exclaimed. If she had to be honest, there was more action in her manga series than there was romance. She'd have to talk to the mangaka about that sometime. "You know, the fluffy stuff."

She still looked clueless, which only frustrated her.

"Fine. Being the Goddess of Love, I have the patience to explain it to you." Minako decided with a sigh.

Ami, Makoto, and Rei exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"All right. What I'm sensing between you and Mamoru is the love-hate thing going on." She said. "As in, you hide your affectionate feelings with a facade. You trick yourselves into thinking you don't like each other. You mask yourselves with hate and under all those insults and anger, you're actually falling in-"

"Love?" Usagi could barely keep her mouth closed after saying it. She had it gaping in disbelief.

She grinned. "Exactly! Now, since we're friends and all, you should just tell us how you really feel about-"

"No way! You must be insane! I don't feel anything for that conceited jerk! There is no love-hate thing going on!"

"Don't lie to me Usagi! I'm the Goddess of Love after all!"

"I'm not lying!" She huffed, balling up her fists at her sides. Why were her cheeks burning at this nonsense?

Makoto finally intervened before either of them could speak another word. She placed herself between the two. Watching the Venus girl pester Usagi was actually more tiring than amusing. "Okay, enough already Minako. You don't want to run off our new leader back to America, do you?"

For a moment, Rei looked as if something had suddenly perked her interest. But if it was important, she didn't say a thing about it.

"Of course not! Not after we just got her!" said Minako, answering Makoto's question.

"Then why don't we just do what we came here to do?" Ami suggested, having kept quiet for most of the ruckus. Sheepishly, she held up a cute, blue clutch purse made of silk and put into ruffles. "Shopping together?"

Everyone agreed with her at an instant, dropping all the fuss and bickering. They returned to their shopping, and the day began to fall in place. Together, they went from store to store in the shopping district. It was fun, with plenty of laughs and bonding. They bought some things, but browsed around more. It wasn't like any of them were made of money. Supposedly Minako was, but no one was surprised to see her having purchased the most. And when they began to feel the exhaustion of walking around for hours, they finally chose to rest at a western-based cafe since it was the closest. It was pretty exotic for Makoto, Ami, and Rei, but even Ami, having studied more advanced western cultures and language, seemed to adjust to the environment more.

**(A/N: The following dialogue in italics will represent the english being spoken since this story is actually in a Japan-based setting.)**

"_Excuse me, are you ready to order anything?_"

"U-um, I..."

"_I'm sorry? Is there a problem?_"

Rei could feel herself shrinking in her chair, feeling a trickle of sweat run down her head from embarrassment and frustration. She looked up from her english-based menu, all of it in letters of the western 'alphabet'.

"_Miss?_" The young waitress at their table waited with a pen and notepad in hand. She gave her a questioning look.

She gulped, throat dry as she was about to answer. "Uh-"

"_I'll have two burgers, an order of fries, and a large chocolate ice cream!_" Usagi interuppted. A eager smile was on her face as the waitress turned to her.

"_All right._" She jotted it down quickly. "_Anything else?_"

Minako raised an elegant hand. "_I'll have a grilled-chicken sandwich and creme brulee._"

"_Just a...Cobb Salad for me._" said Ami, reading randomly from her menu. She wasn't even sure what kind of a salad a Cobb Salad was. Was there a difference?

She nodded and turned back to Rei and Makoto. "_And you two?_"

They both grimaced, exchanging looks with each other.

"_Oh, they'll just have the same thing as me!_" said Usagi, waving a hand to get the waitress's attention once more.

"_Th-the same?_" An astonished expression struck the woman, staring at the clueless Makoto and Rei.

"Hai!" She paused and slapped a hand over her mouth, correcting herself. "_Yes!_"

Without questioning any further, the waitress nodded and left their table.

Rei lowered her head in shame as soon as their server was out of earshot. "I'm such an idiot!"

Makoto did the same, both of their faces tomato red. "That makes two."

"Don't think that way, Mako-chan! Rei-chan! You don't have to worry!" Usagi assured them happily. "I ordered you guys something extra yummy!"

Minako frowned. "Yeah, but that was a lot. Are you going to be able to eat all that Usagi-chan?"

Ami and Makoto suddenly glanced at each other. It seemed to hold true that they were the only ones so far to know of Usagi's stomach-bomb appetite.

"Of course I am!" She replied. "It's really good! I ordered the same for Rei and Mako-chan!"

"Thanks...I guess." Rei reluctantly replied and lifted her head again. She quickly turned to Ami. "I guess I'm going to have to have you tutor me on that english language Ami-chan."

Makoto smiled at Usagi and Minako. "I'm jealous of you guys. You just know how to speak another language off the bat. Maybe I'll just ask you two since you're both so fluent. You're used to the culture."

"If you want." Minako shrugged like it didn't matter. "Honestly, since I've been here, Japan's been more exciting for me. It was okay in London, but working solo isn't all what it's cracked up to be. The attention and credit is great, but standing out amoung four other girls just like me is a challenge I'd rather take any day."

"Like the insane daredevil you are." added Rei, implying her countless reckless actions.

"We aren't fighting for popularity Minako-chan." Ami frowned disapprovingly. "We're supposed to focus on defeating our enemies."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She waved a hand at her, only making Ami frustrated at her lack of listening to her. She looked back at Usagi. "What about you Usagi-chan? How were you're experiences as a lone soldier in America?"

Usagi smiled. "I was never alone. The guys were with me. And even though I always got the most credit, I tried to give them the attention they deserved too."

Rei turned her eyes back to her. Suspicion forced her brows to furrow together. "Those Earth Defenders...about that Usagi. Who are those men in reality?"

At once, the others quickly leaned into the table for the private topic, as if they were all anxious to hear the answer; which was actually true. It seemed that they all had been wondering about it, and by the looks of it from their expressions, it's been on their minds for a while without her knowing.

"Yeah. If you say that they're good, we'll trust your judgement on that. They must be on our side." said Minako, her voice lowered. "But if they're going to be working alongside us as well, we have a right to know their real identities, right?"

Usagi made a face at how fast the subject had suddenly changed from something casual, to Senshi business. It made her somewhat uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Uh, well..."

"We just want to know who they really are. Whenever we have Senshi meetings, they should be involved too." Ami explained. "I mean, if they're with you, we can trust them more easily. Maybe you could bring us to meet them sometime?"

"I'd sure like to know too." Makoto blushed her thoughts to herself. This was probably due to their most recent enemy encounter, when Nephrite had pulled her into his arms and saved her from a youma.

Usagi looked at each of them, waiting for her answer. It was so sudden, and the matter of revealing the Earth Defenders's identities wasn't in her hands. She never considered herself their superior, their leader, but as partners instead. Revealing them wasn't her right, and she wasn't sure if they wanted to give their identities away to the other Senshi, even if they were her team now.

Thankfully however, her cellphone rang before she could give them an answer.

"Hello?" She answered, seconds after digging the device from her messenger bag purse. She turned away from her friends, hoping to avoid their awaiting eyes on her.

"It's me." Nephrite's voice replied on the other line. "Where are you Usagi?"

A frown came to her face. "Nephrite? I'm out with my friends."

"You mean you're with the other Senshi?"

"Yes, but we're just hanging out. Why ask?"

It sounded like he hesitated for a moment before answering. "We need to see you Usagi. There's something we need to talk about."

X-X-X-X-X

Rei

SHE STARED AT her, her back turned from them. Her phone call must be something private, Rei thought.

Before it had reached even five minutes, Usagi turned back around and slipped her cellphone back in her bag. For some reason, she suddenly looked bummed as she turned her big, crystal blue eyes on them again.

"Um, sorry everyone. Something just came up." She said, standing from her seat. "I have to go now."

"Who called?" Minako asked curiously. "Is it secretly Mamoru-san?"

She scowled at her. "Why would it be that guy? How would he have my number? It's definitely not him!"

"It must be important if you have to leave so suddenly then." said Ami, always the thoughtful and considerate one.

Reality seemed to return to her, and her scowl was replaced by a regular frown. "Right." She turned and hurried off towards the exit. "I'll see you guys later! Next time again!"

As soon as she had left, the four of them huddled their heads together towards the center of the table.

"I was really hoping she'd tell us about those Earth guys." Minako said first, disappointment marring her face. "Not that I don't trust her, I just really want to know. I don't like not knowing who I'm working with, or working alongside for that matter."

Ami agreed. "Yes, it'd certainly give me better knowledge about them. It'll be safer too."

"You can't be too trusting of men anyway." said Rei. "That Tuxedo Kamen has proven himself to be quite helpful in his own way, therefore, we've allowed his help even without confronting the mystery of his identity. But four more is subject to question."

"Do you have to be so strict though?" Makoto tried her part at defense. "I mean, that blondish one we saw with the wavy hair already said they didn't give out their names. Should we try to bother them any more?"

Minako raised an eyebrow. "You just said a while ago that you wanted to know about them too."

A flush stained her cheeks. "I know, but-"

"Makoto, just think." Rei cut her off. "It'd be much easier on all are nerves if we knew who they were. Perhaps even I could cooperate...if they're friends with of our 'new leader'."

Surprise flashed across the other three's faces.

"Yes. I'm aware of my trust issues, after all." She scoffed. "But I've been thinking, and my negative feelings towards leader replacement won't do any good. Trying to trust Sailor Moon is the best I can do, and as much as I hate to say so, that includes her team of sword men."

Minako sat back in her chair and acknowledged her with a nod of her head. "Impressive. You should think about trust some more. Maybe you might loosen up enough to get a boyfriend."

"Too troublesome. Besides, I don't need a man to feel love. I already have enough passion in my heart to make up for it."

"But that's not healthy for the soul-!"

"_Here are your orders. I'm sorry for the wait..." _The waitress from before had finally returned, balancing plates and their food orders. All the food she put down took up the whole table. And when she left, she bowed, the only Japanese custom they'd seen the whole time they'd been in the cafe'.

"Did Usagi-chan really order all that?" Ami frowned at all the food.

Makoto made a face as well. "Who's going to pay for her? She already left."

"Well I don't mind, as long as..."

Rei turned away, Minako's voice fading away from her attention. She stared out the window for a spare moment. How the topic at hand had suddenly gone from Senshi business to who was going to pay for Usagi, she didn't try to understand. The day had already made her tired enough as it is, and she didn't want to burn her brain out for the rest of her weekend.

However, to her annoyance, Minako's suggestion on the boyfriend relationship thing seemed to stitch itself into her mind. She still protested against it, remembering how she had stated, "The only reason why I'd want a boyfriend is so I can boss him around."

Saying just that, she never really concerned herself with men unless she had to. Yuuichirou was a good example of that, and though she disliked and didn't think much of him, he was rather useful to have around. He kept the other admirers away. And besides, ojii-chan wouldn't be happy with her if she threw him out.

She sighed. Even if she did open up to men more, would there be anyone who really suited her? Would there be anyone right for her? She took the doubt in her as an answer. They were not trustworthy enough anyway.

X-X-X-X-X

Usagi

IT WASN'T fair!

Usagi felt herself annoyed that the Shittenou had called her out for some kind of meeting. She'd left the cafe a while ago already, and was making her way home. Apparently, they'd been waiting at her house all day for her to come home. But it was getting late now, and they were losing patience, being the guys they were. Plus, her dad wasn't so thrilled about having them over for so long, and Jadeite was complaining about the evil eye he kept looking at them with. Aside from that however, having to leave her friends without even getting her food left her scowling all the way home.

But not before she ran into a certain blue-eyed devil midway. What a _crazy_ coincidence.

"So we meet yet again, cow-tails." Mamoru looked down at her, both of them having stopped just outside some flashy, multistory building. He'd walked out of it and she had merely been passing by.

Anger towards him already began its build on the irritation she already had. She responded, "Two times in one day? What, are you everywhere now? I just saw you this morning!"

Her sharp reply made him take a step back. He didn't expect that. "What's with the steam? I haven't done anything to you yet."

"None of your business!" She folded her arms. It was like he was poking a bleeding wound with a stick. "And besides, I was just heading home. You're just in my way again." She added, "It doesn't surprise me though."

A taunting smile replaced his current facial expression, and he returned to his normal jerk attitude. "I recall the same happening to me this morning. Remember that, odango-atama?"

She glowered at the name, recalling this morning events. Apparently, she'd been holding him up from making it to work. Her thoughts soon made her notice his appearance. Usually, he'd be wearing something simple or casual. But today, he was dressed in designer blue jeans and a Vintage T-shirt. It was way off his usual style, but for some reason, she found herself drooling all over it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" His voice broke the focus her gaze shortly. He looked both curious and annoyed at her.

She jumped back instantly, not even believing in herself. What had she been doing anyway? Checking out someone she disliked and thought was the spawn of the devil? Part of her mind thought this, but surprisingly, the majority of it thought he was cute and drop-dead gorgeous. _Tired_, she thought, trying to sort it out. That probably explained her outrageous thinking. _And annoyed_. "W-what are you talking about? Who would stare at _you_!"

He glanced down at his attire and shrugged. "People have been doing that all day. It's my job. My manager even said I could keep these clothes after the shoot, said it'd be a waste if I didn't keep them."

"Shoot? What kind of job do you have exactly?"

"Temporary modeling." He answered.

She gaped at him. "Really? You don't seem the like the type to do that kind of job." He was hunky enough, maybe, but his personality didn't really match up. It didn't seem right either. Then again, what did _she _know?

"I need the extra money for college. I want to study in a good university once I graduate from high school. That's why it's only temporary." He paused as a mocking expression crossed his face. "Why the sudden interest in my personal life odango-atama?"

The question made her freeze. She suddenly realized how she'd been caught off guard, not even knowing that her dislike of him and hard feelings towards him had been pushed aside for the briefest of moments. Usually by now, she'd be stomping away angrily. But for the first time since she'd met him, they'd actually had a normal, somewhat friendly chat. Even if it wasn't much, it was more than they'd had before; a couple seconds, perhaps. The thought made her wonder if he was capable of being nicer person.

"Hello? Cow-tails? Anyone in that hollow shell of yours?"

Usagi blinked back into reality, her mouth instantly forming a frown. _Or maybe not_, she added to her last thought. A hand was rapidly moving back and forth in front of her face, and she slapped it away.

"Ah. I thought you'd turned into a zombie or something." He told her. He smirked. "Actually, it'd probably suit you. Aren't you pretty slow and brain-dead?"

She glared daggers at him, growling in anger. Her jaw nearly fell at how much of a jerk he could be. But before she could make snappy a comeback, distant screams grabbed her attention, followed by a gut feeling. And this time, it seemed she wasn't the only one who heard the screams.

"Doesn't sound too far from here." Mamoru muttered. He had gone still all of a sudden, unmoving from his place.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" She asked.

"...A little ways northwest I think, judging by the way the screams carried. It might be somewhere ahead of here." He paused and looked back down at her. "You probably shouldn't worry about it odango-atama. The police will handle it...whatever it is."

She opened her mouth to protest that _she_ could take on whatever youma was out there, and there was one for sure if her gut feeling was right, but stopped herself. She couldn't just say all that to a civillian. Instead, she said what she thought was her natural response towards him. "It's not odango-atama, baka! And besides, I was thinking about taking a different way home."

He nodded and instead of replying with something teasing or witty, he said, "All right. You should go, and I'm going to try and hurry too. I don't want to get caught up in the streets when there's trouble nearby."

Without another word, she watched as he walked away in the opposite direction of where the screams had come from. It was kind of weird, the way he started to act different just now. But in all sense, it was actually a good thing. She didn't want him to see her heading _towards_ the threat.

She felt a sigh coming, probably because of the weariness of her Sailor Moon duty, but repressed it. She'd already vowed to stay as true to her responsibility as much as possible, especially with everyone pressuring her lately. She didn't have to say any names, but they were there, and that was all she needed, despite how much she wanted to complain and cry about how life was never fair.

Usagi heard the distant screams again. This time, she jumped into action and made haste, moving speedily ahead.

X-X-X-X-X

It wasn't long before a beeping in her bag let her know she was going the right way. Somewhere along her path, the Moon Stick's sensory started going crazy. And at first, she ignored it. No one could really blame her since it was her first time really using such a device, but it turned out to be useful once she gave in and used it like a compass.

Until it lead her to a cemetery.

"Are you serious?" She gulped, staring at the gates of the dead. The whole street was practically deserted now, which explained why everyone had run past her while she had hurried forward. From where she stood, she couldn't really see much of the threat. But she knew it was there, just farther into the cemetery.

_Beep, beep, beep..._

She looked down at the Moon Stick, gripped tightly in her hand, and frowned. It was definitely telling her to go on. She couldn't stop here just because it was a cemetery and she had a morbid fear of ghosts.

There was another scream, but much louder than before since she was so close. Without another thought, she transformed and charged into the cemetery, but not before leaving the Shittenou a message. She couldn't forget back-up after all.

She went deeper into the graveyard before coming to an abrupt halt, having spotted the action scene. There was a priest, a girl who looked about her age, and the Zoisite clone again. Tension drifted all around the air.

"You sure like to scream, little girl. See what you've done? You've scared everyone away." said Zoisite, talking in that annoying and taunting way as he had done just a couple of days before. There was something sinister behind his tone, making her shiver.

The girl on the ground looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. For a moment, Sailor Moon noticed her appearance. Like a coincidence, the girl resembled her friend Molly from America. Maybe it was just the hair?

"Stop this. I still don't know who you are, but you're obviously not here to respect the spirits." The priest standing by the girl stood both kindly and humble.

Zoisite laughed, lifting a hand and producing a black crystal. "I'm surprised my patience has held me out this long. Too bad I don't feel like playing anymore games. It's time for your true calling _Boxy_. "

She acted before he could make a move, having felt a pang inside that warned her something bad was about to happen. "Stop right there!" She pushed herself off the ground and jumped into the air, landing on top of a tombstone. But her voice alone got his attention.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

Her expression didn't falter. He hadn't seen her the time Joe was being attacked. "You don't know me, but I know you're not on the side of justice. My name is Sailor Moon! I right wrongs and triumph over evil! And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you evil Zoisite! Whatever you're planning with those crystals!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What is this? A new Sailor warrior? I don't have time for this!" He hissed and turned back to the priest, holding the black crystal out towards him. "Zoi!"

She watched wide-eyed as the crystal was activated. It shot a beam of dark power at the innocent man, soon enveloping him in a shield of negative energy.

"No!" Zoisite cried when an orange crystal shot out from the shield of energy, high up and landing somewhere unseen. He immediately plunged into the mist of the cemetery to find it.

She herself would've gone after him too, if it weren't for the sudden war cry that tore her attention away. Her anxiety shot up when she spotted a youma had taken the place of the priest from before. It was a little more human-like this time, dressed like a professional boxer with angel wings. Talk about tacky.

"I am a champion!" The monster announced, slamming his boxing gloves together.

Out of nowhere, Zoisite came back to the scene with crossed arms as he stayed airborne. "Boxy, I want you to knock out this Sailor Moon."

She gulped the instant the youma's red eyes turned on her. It was definitely hungry for a challenge. "N-no fair! I'm not a boxer!"

A whimpering sound suddenly caught her attention. It was the girl that looked like Molly, unaware of what exactly was happening. She watched in far greater fear than hers.

"G-get out of here!" Sailor Moon urged, shooing her away with a frantic hand gesture. "Now! It's not safe!"

The girl scrambled away without another warning, just as Boxy gave another war cry. It brought Sailor Moon's attention back on him. He'd brought his gloved hand back, releasing it as soon as her eyes fell on him. It shot towards her at incredible speed.

"W-wait! I told you I'm not a boxer!" She cringed as the flying fist came her way, expecting to be thrown back in pain.

But it didn't happen.

Strong arms had lifted her from the ground, the surprise forcing her eyes open. She gasped when she looked down and found herself sailing overhead. In the arms of another, she looked back up and expected to see one of the Shittenou. Sure enough, it was masked man in dark clothing. But as they hit ground and he set her back on her feet, she realized he wasn't one of the Shittenou at all.

"What? You again!" Zoisite growled at the sight of the man who saved her. "Boxy! I want you to get Tuxedo Kamen too!"

_Tuxedo Kamen_? She watched as he launched himself into the air again, battling out the youma as it attacked with more of its flying fists. He used a cane to deflect them all.

_Who is this guy_? She studied his appearance momentarily. He wore a mask over his eyes like the Shittenou, but instead of the dark tailcoat suits they wore, he was wearing a tuxedo. Not to mention a red and black cape fastened at his broad shoulders and a tophat atop his dark hair.

He's amazing, she thought to herself dreamily. She walked forward to get a better view, only to stop when she stepped on something bulky. "Huh?" She stooped down to pick up a star-shaped locket, feeling a faint shock when it contacted her skin. Ignoring it, the object felt oddly warm, like someone had just dropped it. She looked back up at Tuxedo Mask. Could it be his?

"Sailor Moon!" A new voice ripped her away from her thoughts, but a voice that she recognized.

She turned and found the actual Earth warriors running towards her. "Guys!"

"What's going on?" asked Kunzite, scanning the action scene. All four of them found sight of Tuxedo Kamen first.

"That man..." Nephrite muttered observingly.

She shook her head, trying not to be distracted by Tuxedo Kamen's visual aspect. "I don't know who he is either, but he saved me just before you guys got here. His name is Tuxedo Kamen."

Zoisite, the good one, paused for a brief silence. "Looks like he's fighting a youma. Probably one of the Great Youma. That must mean my counterpart is here."

Jadeite pointed across the other side of the cemetery. "I think I see him... Huh, he _does_ look like you Zoi."

"Thank you for the statement captain obvious." He tried not to roll his eyes, even though you couldn't see it from behind his mask. "I think we can all see that."

"All right. Enough jokes." Kunzite said seriously. "Come on, let's go help that Tuxedo Kamen out."

They unsheathed their swords. But as soon as they did that, Sailor Moon ran in front of them and stretched her arms out.

"No! You can't actually _kill_ the youma, remember?"

Jadeite clenched his teeth, dying for action. "Then what do you want us to do?"

"I-I...I don't know, but you can't-!"

He widened his eyes. "Sailor Moon watch out!" He dropped his sword and tackled her to the ground, a boxer's glove zooming past his ear.

She sat up in time to see it slam into a tombstone and shatter to pieces. Her heart beat hysterically. "Wah! I almost could've-!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Another familiar voice cut her off, causing her to look back at the action scene.

"It's Jupiter!" She saw all four of the Senshi soldiers there all of a sudden. When? She didn't even notice their arrival. "The other Senshi!"

The lightning attack from Sailor Jupiter hit Boxy with a strong surge. It shattered his boxing glove, his main source of power.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus called out to her. "It's all up to you!"

She quickly pulled herself up and nodded. "All right. It's my turn!" She gathered her energy and help up the Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

It was the same process as before. In no time, the youma became a normal priest again. "Refresh!"

The evil Zoisite looked dumbstruck at the event, only to become agitated when Tuxedo Kamen laughed triumphantly.

"The rainbow crystal is mine!" He held it in his hand for him to see, then took off as fast as he could. He disappeared beyond the mist of the cemetery, but not before he caught a final glance at her. It left her blushing red, wondering who in the world was that man.

"I will get that crystal back one day!" Zoisite called after him. He threw dirty looks at everybody else, barely pausing at Sailor Moon. But when he spotted the Earth Defenders behind her, he made a face. "And who are you? More obstacles daring to get in my way?"

The good Zoisite, not to anyone's surprise, stepped up to answer. But the mask over his eyes still sealed his identity, so his counterpart made no reaction. "We are warriors of Earth! It's a crime to stray on the path of evil, especially to see _your_ face serving the Dark Kingdom! We as the Earth Defenders will defeat you!"

This seemed to piss him off. "What are you saying? What's wrong with my face? How dare you! I'd like to see you try to defeat the Dark Kingdom! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Would we? _Zoisite_?" Kunzite spoke in a dark tone.

He widened his eyes, staring at him. "You...you sound like...No!" He shook his head. "I-I'm leaving!"

Everyone watched as he dematerialized, finally leaving the cemetery at peace. It got quiet quick, except for the priest rambling on about religion and faith. He didn't seem to be aware of what was happening around him anymore anyway.

Nephrite was the first to break the ice. "You did excellent Sailor Senshi."

Every head turned to him.

"Especially you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter. That was a admirable performance."

The lightning soldier blushed where she stood, not even attempting to hide it.

"The battle is over," said Jadeite, taking a bow. "So we must now part ways and-"

Sailor Mars made her way over to them in a flash. Her eyes stared calculatingly at the Earth Defenders, somewhat cold and hesitant, but fierce as well. "You're not going anywhere, Earth men. Not until you show us who you are."

Sailor Moon bit her lip worriedly._ Rei_...

The defenders stopped and shared glances, but said nothing.

In fleeting seconds, Sailor Venus showed up by Mars's side to support her. "We demand to know who works alongside us in the name of justice. And by that speech you gave," She acknowledged Zoisite. "You plan to overcome the Dark Kingdom. That's part of our mission as well."

Kunzite stared at her, through his mask and to her own dutiful blue eyes. He was quiet for a while, only staring. Not even Sailor Moon had the will to say anything in the midst of the tension, despite how much she felt like she needed to. He looked back at the other three before saying, "Fine. Let's take this somewhere more private."


End file.
